Rules
by ms17thst
Summary: HG has so many rules to learn when it comes to working at the Warehouse. First appearance of OC Gloria Brown, RN.
1. Rules and Then Artie's Rules

Fluff - for when you're done reading all the other good stuff!

Keep it going or end it? Tell me what you think.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One – There are Rules and Then There are Artie's Rules<strong>

There were so many rules that came with working in the Warehouse that HG could have spent days reading through them. She was aware of course of the obvious ones; don't touch the artifacts or don't use them for personal gain, etc. Then there were the less understandable ones that you learned only by experience; don't disturb Leena when she was cooking, don't talk to Pete when the football game was on and never ask Claudia what the explosive sound was coming from the basement. She was learning them bit by bit. Some were easier to get than others because some simply didn't make sense.

HG was also learning the rules of engagement with her fellow agents, too. When Claudia was upset and yelled she didn't want to talk about it, very often she did indeed want to talk to HG about it later. When Myka said she was unsure of something, she often just needed time or more prodding to get at the answer. Pete was a mystery unto himself. His interactions were sometimes the most confusing to HG. He liked to tease or kid and sometimes HG just didn't understand his colloquialisms. Sometimes he was competitive, other times comforting. He played many roles to all the women in the house – a big brother to Myka and Claudia. Leena had a crush on him. HG knew he admired her on the upside, but on the downside, he could be threatened. As bright as Pete was, he knew HG was brighter. In fact, he thought she was probably brighter than Myka and that was saying something.

That morning, Artie summoned them all for the daily meeting. He had doled out the assignments for the day. He was having car trouble and asked Myka to drive him back to the Warehouse with Claudia to commence the work. HG and Pete were to wait at the house. He was expecting a special delivery and once it came, they should come to work. Pete took this as an opportunity to think of things so as not to be bored. He tried all morning to get HG to take up one of his bets. "I bet I can eat more danishes than you," just wasn't enticing her. Pete hated when the other person wouldn't play along. He put a lot of thoughts into these charades.

"OK, I asked Leena to hide the keys to the van. The first one to find them gets to take the car to the Warehouse and the other has to walk. Whoever gets to the Warehouse first, wins," he said and could see HG wasn't biting.

"That's childish at best, Mr. Lattimer," she all but scolded him.

"Yeah, but the first one there will get to go with Myka into town for supplies," he dangled and HG bit. Time alone with Myka was the incentive HG could never resist and Pete knew it.

Within seconds, the two of them were dashing off through the house looking for the hidden set of keys. Pete had one advantage – he was taller. Helena was crafty and good at detail so she looked for something that might be out of place. But while she was busy searching, Pete looked on the top shelf of the book case and found the keys that Leena had tossed up there.

Pete grabbed them and ran out to the car – yelling back at HG that he was about to win. He was laughing as he drove away, HG in the rearview mirror. Now HG would have never hear the end of it from Artie that she wasn't on time and Pete would get to go with Myka into town. She glanced around and found her only chance.

Pete was laughing as he drove along the back roads to the Warehouse. He would tell Artie that HG wanted to walk and then if asked for an explanation, shrug his shoulders. Artie would certainly buy that Pete didn't understand HG. He was enjoying himself when he caught sight of a small red dot in his rearview mirror getting closer and closer.

"No, she didn't. She wouldn't," he thought. No one in their right mind would take Artie's car. Then again, he was talking about HG. He had to tell her. He started to slow down but that only put HG out in front of him. So then he tried to speed up which meant she sped up, too. For someone who hadn't been driving that long, she sure was handling the Jaguar. Pete pressed on the gas in an attempt to save her from what surely would be death by torture if Artie found out.

They raced up to the front of the Warehouse where Pete jumped out. All his yelling and hand waving to the Brit simply meant he was upset he lost.

"A bet is a bet, Mr. Lattimer. Now accept your losing with some grace, darling," she rebuked him.

"HG, what did you do? What were you thinking?" he asked and confused her.

"I believe I won?" she responded.

"No, Artie's car! No one touches Artie's car. No one," he got out.

"Oh stop your blathering, dear. It's unbecoming for the loser not to congratulate the winner," she said thinking Pete was simply, well, blathering.

The screech of the tires may not have penetrated the inner sanctum of the warehouse, but the approach of cars – which could have been mistaken as vehicles attempting to breech the security – triggered alarms inside. Claudia was the first to see the image on the screen and did her best to hide them once she caught on that it was, in fact, Pete in the SUV and someone else who wanted to die a painful death for taking Artie's car.

"Uh, Myka, we have a problem over here," she said through gritted teeth hoping Artie would not emerge from the file room too soon.

"What were those alarms?" Myka asked.

"Myka, we have an issue over here," she attempted to say again without raising her voice.

Myka walked over to the screen and took in the image of Pete and HG…. And the red car. And then she saw someone else emerging from the Warehouse door. Artie.

"Oh, please Agent Lattimer, I can't believe you are making such a fuss over this. I won, fair and square," HG complained now getting tired of Pete trying to minimize her accomplishment. Suddenly, his face got a very funny look on it and she came to know it as the one he got when he had a really bad vibe.

"What is it now?" she asked.

"Agent Wells!" came the blood curdling cry and it made her jump.

"Is that Artie?" she asked looking at Pete as if there were any doubt. Pete shook his head vigorously.

Surely the man would not begrudge her using the car just this once. She turned to see the image of her boss huffing toward the car, with arms outstretched. His mouth was opened but nothing was coming out. And that was a good thing. Finally, the words connected with his thoughts.

"Agent Wells? Did you drive this car, my car? Did you ….," he asked searching to see if there was damage. None appeared on the body.

"Artie, I borrowed your car ….," HG started to say. Now Claudia and Myka were coming out of the main door. And then it happened.

Artie had left the car for the repair shop to pick it up. It was burning oil and he didn't think it was safe to drive it into town. The engine starting to hiss and smoke started to pour out of it. Myka stopped short, putting her arm out in front of Claudia in a protective gesture. Pete ran to the hood and attempted to open it. HG and Artie both stared mouths agape. Steam spewed out of the hood and Pete pulled back. Myka ran to HG's side.

"Helena, did you drive Artie's car?" she asked in total disbelief.

"Pete made a bet ….," she started to say to her friend but looked over at Artie who coming toward her now. "….yes," was all she said.

Myka cringed. If there were an 11th Commandment, she was certain it was – 'thou shalt not drive Artie's car'. How did Helena miss that rule? There was not time to answer. Myka instinctually stepped in front of HG when Artie got close. The action caught Artie by surprise and he stared at Myka, eyes filled with intense heat.

"Now, Artie, Helena didn't know about not taking your car without permission…," Myka started. "….Did you Helena?" she asked behind her looking for confirmation but when she turned around, HG was not there. She was at the hood looking at the engine with Pete and now Artie was going there.

'_Did this woman not know how to help herself out of these situations_?' Myka thought to herself. There was HG unfazed by Artie's impending tirade. Myka shook her head.

"Agent Wells, if you made this engine seize, I am going to …..," but he stopped.

"It looks bad, Artie," Pete said thinking it was helpful that Artie should be forewarned.

Artie looked into the engine and then up at HG. It was, as far as Myka could tell, the first time HG might have considered there was a problem. The look on his face actually startled her and now she moved back just a bit.

"Artie, I believe you have an oil issue here," she said.

'You think?" was all he responded.

"Well, yes, I do given the amount of oil that has spilled out onto ….," but she didn't get to explain.

"Agent Wells, the reason I didn't take the car, my car this morning was because of the oil issue. The shop was sending over someone to tow it to the repair shop. If it was drivable, I would have taken it there or at the very least, driven myself to work!" he yelled.

'_All valid points_,' she thought.

"And why didn't you just come with Pete?" he asked and now the real reason was about to be exposed.

"Well, I …I thought….he had …..we …..," she stammered.

"_Great, now the literary genius can't form a sentence_," Myka thought. But Pete came to the rescue.

"Artie, I thought HG wasn't coming so I left after the package came. Oh, Artie, I have the package. Right, the package came," Pete said running back to the van to get it.

But his rambling and HG's inability to form a coherent thought made Artie very suspicious.

"Agent Wells? Would you care to tell me ….," but he was cut off by his phone ringing. It was Leena. The tow guys were there with the special flatbed truck that Artie had insisted on. Where was the car? How the hell was he going to give them directions to get here? Turn off at the side road that doesn't look anything like a side road?

Myka could see the expression on his face. "Oh, God, Mrs. Frederic, if you're in the neighborhood, now would be a great time to appear," Myka thought out loud and suddenly, Claudia was nudging here. There was the black Crown Victoria car pulling up.

"You're good," Claudia said.

"Arthur?" she said wondering what her entire Warehouse staff was doing outside. "Is there a reason we are all congregated outside the Warehouse?" she asked and now Myka wondered why exactly she had wished her there.

"Oh, yes, because one of _your _agents can't understand the rules as usual," he scoffed happy to inform Mrs. Frederic of yet another HG blunder.

"One of _my_ agents?" the woman asked aware of his pronoun choice.

"Do you notice we're _his_ agents when we do something good, but _her_ agents when we do something not good?" Claudia asked Myka. Myka smiled at how noticeable the pattern was.

"Yes, I have no time to explain. I have to figure out how to get my car to Leena's without driving it," he ranted.  
>"James," Mrs. Frederic called to her driver. "Will you please look at this car and do what you can," she said. The young driver immediately removed his chauffeur jacket and hat and looked at the engine. Pete stood over his shoulder making inaudible suggestions. The young driver went to Mrs. Frederic's car and pulled out a roll of tape and went back to the engine.<p>

"That should hold it long enough to get it back to Leena's," he announced and there was a collective sigh of relief.

"Yeah, that's what I thought it was," Pete agreed unnecessarily.

The impromptu mechanic closed the hood and returned to the car.

"I have to get this back to Leena's," Artie said and then turned to HG. "I'll deal with you when I get back."

"Oh, Arthur, really," Mrs. Frederic chided him. "Now, the rest of you – could we go inside and please deal with work!"

James followed Artie to ensure he got the car back there safely and then drove him back to the Warehouse. He called Myka on the Farnsworth. "Please inform Agent Wells that the mechanic assured me that driving the car upped the damages to $1300!" he yelled.

"I guess she's _your_ agent now," Claudia scoffed.

"I want her when she's on Artie's good list," Myka complained.

"Yeah, like that's ever going to happen," Pete said.

It made Myka think. There had to be some way to help HG get on Artie's good side. And she was going to figure out what it would take if it killed her.


	2. Be Careful With Whom You Play

You have to learn the rules of the game. And then you have to play better than anyone else.  
><strong>Albert Einstein<strong>

Thanks for the feedback! Keep it coming - especially you HG/Myka fans who know them so well.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two Be Careful With Whom You Play <strong>

Mrs. Frederic wanted Claudia to take her through the latest Warehouse security updates. Pete was on exterior perimeter duty to check for any breaches and Myka and HG went into Univille for the list of things Artie needed. Myka was aware of how unfazed her companion seemed by Artie's rant.

"Tell me again why you took Artie's car?" Myka asked as they drove into town.

"What? Oh, yes. Well, Pete made up this silly game of who could find the keys to the car…," she started.

"And you went along with one of his games?" Myka asked in disbelief. Helena was always chiding Pete for his antics.

"Well, not at first of course. But then he said who ever got to the Warehouse first, could go with you into town," explained HG.

"Did you know that Artie didn't want anyone to use his car?" Myka asked as she drove and then stole a quick glance at HG who had guilt written all over her face before she uttered, "Well, yes."

"Helena, why didn't you just come with Pete and then ask Artie if you could come with me?" Myka asked looking for the logical alternative. HG had to think about that.

"Yes, I rather do see your point," she conceded.

"Now you got Artie all upset…," but HG cut her off.

"Oh, bloody hell! Artie is always upset," HG said dramatically.

"And why do you think that is, Agent Wells?" Myka asked as the agent in charge.

"What? Oh, how the bloody hell do I know?" HG answered not enjoying this line of questioning.

"If you had to guess, what would you say?" Myka pushed.

"He has no patience?" HG answered.

"And….," Myka prodded.

"And he doesn't like me?" HG asked because she was unsure of what Myka was asking for.

"I don't think that's true," Myka lied.

"The man pulled a Tesla on me, Myka. I don't think he's done that with anyone else!" HG said defensively and now Myka felt sorry she pushed this.

"If that is true, would it bother you?" Myka asked more softly now, keeping her eyes on the road but listening to HG's tone.

"What the bloody hell do I care?" HG asked, her tone belying her words.

"You do realize that's the third time you've said '_bloody hell_' Agent Wells?" Myka teased.

"Well, I'm glad you're paying such close attention to my words, Agent Bering," HG teased back.

"Do you like Artie?" HG asked Myka and immediately Myka felt the pang of being caught. She wanted to answer honestly but feared HG's reaction.

"Yes, I do. I mean, I know he's a little stubborn about things but I know he has our backs and he's committed to the Warehouse without question," she finally said.

Myka couldn't tell from HG's response what she thought of her answer because she didn't really say anything. She nodded her head – that much Myka could see but she just stared out the window after that. They finally reached their destination and Myka parked in front. Inside, they purchased the paper and ink supplies for Artie's reports. Then Myka noticed Artie's favorite candies.

"Look, Helena. Artie loves these," she said thinking she was dropping a hint.

"Really? Coffee candies from Indonesia?" HG asked.

"Yes, and they're hard to get. Maybe we could get them and you could give them to him as a

peace offering?" Myka more than suggested.

"Peace offering?" HG asked sincerely confused.

"For taking his car?" Myka started to spell out but could tell Helena was truly puzzled.

"For taking his car _and _the $1300 oil problem?" Myka clarified.

"Darling, wouldn't he just rather I pay the $1300? The candy is $5.95," HG said flatly.

And therein lay the difference between Artie and Myka. Artie lost patience with her at the drop of a hat. But Myka truly found her adorable even when she was clueless about social norms.

"No, Helena, the candy is a gesture. It says – yes, I will pay the $1300 and I'm sorry I took your car," Myka said holding the bag of candy as if it were written on the label.

"But I am not sorry, Myka," the British accent thick with candor.

Myka smiled, appreciating Helena's honesty but struggling with how to get her point across. Just then a mother excused herself as she stepped in front of them to reach for a package of stickers.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry," she said as she took down two packages. "Do you want the animals or the smiley faces?" she asked her five year old daughter. "The smiley faces!" the young child declared. The mother returned the package to the shelf and apologized again for stepping in between the agents. "Sorry, but if I don't get these there will be no peace in the house," she said smiling but noted the confused look on their faces. "We use them as rewards for good behavior. You know a smiley face for picking up her toys, one for eating all her vegetables. When she gets a certain number, she gets a treat," the mother explained.

"Does it work?" Myka asked.

"Yes, it really does. I heard it on one of those nanny shows and I can't believe how well it's working!" she whispered to Myka. "Between that and the time out corner, we're really making progress. Far less temper tantrums. You should try it," the mother suggested thinking Myka must be asking for her own kids.

The woman took the child by the hand and off they went. Helena only half understood the modern concept of behavior modification.

"She's giving the child stickers for good behavior?" she asked incredulously, dismissing its merit. But Myka was all smiles.

"Come on, Helena. Do you want animals or smiley faces?" she teased.

"Don't even think about it, Myka," HG warned.

"You heard the woman. Far less temper tantrums, eats all her vegetables…," Myka kidded her.

"I don't think there's any issue with my vegetable intake," HG huffed.

"_Far less_ temper tantrums….," Myka repeated.

"Then get them for Artie. I dare say it might work on him," HG said feigning disdain.

"OK but in the meantime, what about getting him candy? You know the way to a man's heart is through his stomach kind of thing?" Myka asked..

"What? Through his stomach? Why don't I just reach out ….," HG mocked as she twisted her hand in front of her.

"You're not really getting the idea here. OK, all I am suggesting is that while you're handing Artie the check for $1300, you might also want to give him something sweet – like this candy – to smooth things over," Myka tried again.

"Well, if you think so, Myka," HG accepted.

"I still think we should get you the stickers," Myka laughed and forgot whom she was playing with.

"Really? OK, darling what kind of reward did you have in mind for my good behavior?" Helena asked invading Myka's personal space right there in the aisle, her voice sultry and full of suggestion. Both threw Myka off - given where they were.

"I was kidding, no, I was just kidding….," Myka stammered afraid someone would see just how close HG was standing to her.

"Too bad, Myka. I can be _very good_ when I am rewarded with the right things," Helena smiled seductively with pure victory in her voice.

"_God, I have to remember whom I am playing with_," Myka thought to herself as she cleared her throat, accepting defeat at her own joke backfiring on her.


	3. Do the Ends Justify the Means?

Thanks for the comments - much appreciated. This is really fluff - so lower those expectations :-)

There is indeed a theory in psychology that your work group reflects the same dynamics as a 'family'. Someone is the disciplinarian, someone is the soft, understanding one, and others are like the 'kids' in the family - the good one, the one who acts out, etc. Just a thought.

Don't own them at all - just enjoy these characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 Do the Ends Justify the Means?<strong>

Myka pulled the SUV around the front so the store employee could place the cartons of paper into the back of it. While she was waiting, she noticed HG talking to someone in the car next to them. When the guy was done with the supplies, Myka walked to see who HG was talking to. It was the mother from the store with the young girl.

"So, how do you decide how many stickers equates to a reward?" the agent was asking with great interest.

"Well, it depends on the age. The older the child, the more stickers you might require depending on the task," the woman explained giving her daughter some snacks.

"Well, that won't do. How else can you assess it?" HG asked.

"Well, what seems to work is that the child knows the reward is coming but not so fast that they don't have to work for it. It's the behavior you're trying to change," the woman said and HG didn't think she was getting it.

Myka walked up to the car. "Helena?" she asked with a _'what are you doing_?' tone to her voice.

"Oh, Myka, this young woman was just explaining to me about the behavior modification platform using the sticker technology she is employing with great success but we seem to be stuck at how to apply it to other situations with different variables," HG explained in deep thought. The woman raised her eyebrows and looked at Myka who smiled uncomfortably. Once HG got on something, there was no letting go.

"OK, Helena, I think we get the general idea here. Thanks so much for explaining it to her," Myka said taking HG's arm.

"Who decides on the behavior that you're attempting to change?" she asked resisting Myka's tug.

"Oh, well, I guess the ones that your child is always in trouble for – you know, like not listening, not sharing, temper tantrums, taking things without asking," the mother said.

Myka smiled right at HG. "Taking things without asking, eh?"

"Oh, and you use it to encourage good behaviors – sharing, listening, having patience. You use the stickers for that and the 'time out' chair for when your child doesn't display the behavior you want," the mother said thinking she was being helpful.

"Hmmm, time-out chair. I like the sound of that, don't you Helena?" Myka couldn't help but tease. "OK, thank so much," she said trying to get her fellow agent away.

"Myka, we will have to modify this program a great deal if it is to be successful at all," HG said dead serious.

The young woman could tell HG was serious but didn't understand a word of what she was saying.

"Well, good luck with your child. I hope this helps. Do you have tough behavior issues," the young mother asked Myka inquisitively.

Myka couldn't help but look HG up and down and answered, "I like to think of them as challenging. Very challenging," she said grinning as HG returned to the car.

Myka drove back to the Warehouse with HG. She could tell her friend was deep in thought and she wasn't sure that was a good thing.

"Helena? Where are you?" Myka asked.

"What? Oh, right here darling," she answered back.

"Penny for your thoughts," her friend stated.

"A penny? I would think my thoughts are worth more than that, dear," HG said only half kidding.

"Yes, well, what are you thinking?" Myka asked staying on track.

"I am thinking about that reward system, Myka. I like it," she said positively.

"Helena, that's something that they use to help children who have no other means of dealing with their behavior issues in order to help them change. Surely you're not suggesting that you need stickers to induce good behavior?" Myka asked.

"Stickers? No, don't be ridiculous, darling. I hardly care about the stickers. I am thinking it's the _rewards _that will help me change whatever egregious things I do to annoy _your_ boss," HG said.

"OK, first, he's your boss, too," Myka started and actually heard HG mutter, "_Whatever_," and knew exactly where she picked that up from.

"Second, you think Artie is going to set up a reward system? For you? Really, Helena?" Myka asked as they drove up to the Warehouse. "I don't think this is Artie's style. Besides, we didn't buy the stickers," now Myka was laughing. She stopped when HG pulled them out of the bag.

"Where did you get them?" she asked.

"From that young mother," HG explained.

"You _took_ her stickers?" Myka asked concerned because HG had a habit of taking what she wanted.

"Don't be silly, Myka. I paid her one hundred dollars for them," HG said proudly.

"You what? Helena, one hundred dollars for a two dollar pack of stickers?" Myka asked a little more sternly now.

"But they are smiley faces," HG all but pouted knowing that would put an end to Myka's tone. And it did. "Besides, I don't want Artie to set up my reward. I want you to do that," she explained.

Before Myka could protest, Pete emerged from the Warehouse with the hand truck to carry the reams of paper in for Artie.

"We will discuss this more later, Helena," Myka said.

"Hey, Pete thanks. Is Artie back?" Myka asked.

"Oh, yes and he's not happy with _you know who_," Pete announced.

"Oh, bloody hell," Myka exclaimed and then caught herself and blushed. Did she just utter HG's famous anthem.

"Picking up her habits? Probably not a good idea there Mykes," Pete whispered.

When they were walking down the umbilicus, Myka reminded HG about the candy. "Now, when you give it to him, say something nice perhaps," Myka suggested.

But HG was lost in thought. "Of course," she answered haphazardly.

The agents entered the inner office and Artie came over to inspect the paper.

"Good, good, Pete, would you put that in the file room? Do you need help?" Artie asked all business.

Then he caught sight of HG. "Agent Wells. I have been informed by my mechanic that the damage done to the car is one thousand, three hundred and seventy six dollars and he has assured me that had no one driven the car this morning, it would have been a one hundred dollar hose repair," he said as his voice got raspy.

"I do apologize for taking the vehicle, Artie. And of course, I want to pay for any repairs. I will write you a check …," HG said sincerely but Artie interrupted her.

"Agent Wells, it's not as simple as paying for the damage. As usual, the heart of the issue is you doing whatever you please," Artie pointed out.

"Oh," HG said sincerely as if only realizing the repair bill was not the main issue.

"Well, Myka has come up with an ingenious idea for that," and it was out of her mouth before she knew it.

"Really?" he asked incredulously. "Myka?"

Now Myka felt completely flustered. She really wasn't going to tell Artie about her stickers, was she? No, that would be ludicrous. She stared at her fellow agent.

"Yes, we have it on very good authority that a behavior modification system might just do the trick. Somewhat like your 'gold star' program, Artie, but not as arbitrary or subjective or ineffective," HG said not being able to help herself give him a jab. He felt it.

"What?" Artie asked and now Myka felt herself being dragged into the hole HG was digging.

"I think what Helena means, Artie, is …..," and Myka's mouth stopped working.

"It's simple, really Artie. Do you see these stickers? The behavior modification expert explained that you make a chart of behaviors that you want changed and each time the chi...person displays the correct behavior, they get a sticker," HG explained as if it were a simple concept.

Now Pete and Claudia were all ears but Myka simply sat down and put her head in her hands. There was no stopping HG when she got hold of something.

"OK, do we all get stickers? What do we get?" Pete wanted to know.

"Oh? Well, yes, I guess so. When you earn enough stickers, you get a reward," HG said, waving the stickers. She had not really planned on this being a work project involving her fellow agents but she had let the cat out of the bag.

"Oh, man, I am so in," said Claudia. "OK, Artie, I want a tool kit for my reward,"

"I want an extra vacation day," Pete chimed in.

"Enough! Do any of you notice that this is a ridiculous exercise at best used for children?" Artie yelled now more annoyed by the fact that once again, HG had influenced the whole group of them.

"You have to earn the stickers first," HG said to Pete and Claudia completely ignoring her boss.

"Myka?" he yelled begging for some logic. "Do you think you could talk some sense into them while I check these supplies? "

"Ah, guys? Before you all sign up for the sticker program, you might want to think this through." Myka cautioned. But Pete always thought she could be stick in the mud, so he dismissed her warning.

"Come on, Myka. What's the big deal?" he chided.

"Uh, the big deal? Where do I begin? Hmmm, first, it's childish. Second, aren't the three of you a little concerned about Artie being in charge of what he wants you to change? And three, it's childish," she finished.

For a full ten seconds, one might have thought her fellow agents were carefully considering what she had just said but in fact, they were thinking only of the rewards.

"What's the harm, Myka?" HG said slowing. "Think of how happy Artie will be with all of us on our best behavior," and then moved in close to Myka and practically whispered, "and think of the rewards, Myka," in a voice that made Myka lose her concentration.

Artie returned from the file room. "They won't listen to me," was all that Myka could say.

"They don't pay me enough," Artie grumbled. He thought the idea was ridiculous.

"Come on, Grumpy, whaddaya got to lose?" teased Claudia.

"Yeah, you're always complaining about us so this will make everyone happy," Pete chimed in.

As usual, HG saw no direct correlation between her and Artie. He could assign whatever he wanted and he could give out stickers or not. She was only thinking of the rewards and she wanted Myka in charge of that. In Helena's mind, it was that simple.

Claudia was already making up excel spreadsheets and printing up one for each of them. "OK, here Artie. You write down what you want us to work on and for each one, I made ten boxes. Ten stickers and then the reward which we'll write in here," instructed Claudia.

"Only one sheet for HG?" he asked almost smiling. But Helena was not paying any attention.

Artie gave into the pressure from his underlings to try this. "OK, Pete, pick up after yourself, don't use artifacts, come to work on time, don't eat all the cookies," he said out loud as he listed them.

"Claudia, go all day without calling me names, don't play games on the Warehouse computer, no altering the programs without telling me, keep the music to a low roar in the office," he said thoughtfully as he wrote them down.

"HG, do not take things without asking, obey the rules, listen to me when I speak, do as I instruct you to do as your boss, do not argue every point with me, do not be stubborn, " he wrote rapidly so he wouldn't forget anything.

Pete hung the pages up on the wall. Myka shook her head at the display.

"What about the rewards, Artie?" Pete asked.

'OK, Pete, fill the sheet and you get the day off. Claudia, fill the sheet and you get your computer tool kit, HG …..let's not worry about that now," he said because he was sure this wouldn't last with her.

Helena was unfazed by Artie's remarks. He wasn't in charge of her reward – he just didn't know it. HG wanted Myka in charge of that and she had every intention of getting Myka to agree. Artie's sheet was just for show. She agreed with him that it was childish. But she was willing to sustain it for the end result.

"I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into here, Helena," she whispered as Pete and Claudia took out the stickers and showed them to Artie.

"Of course I do, darling," HG purred closer to Myka's ear.

"No, I don't think you do. Now in Artie's mind you just agreed to change things and I don't know that you're really willing to do that," Myka said.

"Let's not talk about what is in Artie's mind. It's of no matter. Let's talk about what is in your mind, Agent Bering. Can you think of any reward that might motivate me to ….," but Myka glared at her and she stopped.

"Helena, I don't think this is something we should talk about _here_," she scolded her.

"Oh, so you do think we should talk about it? Good. Where do you want to discuss it, Agent Bering?" HG smiled coyly, adeptly turning Myka's own words.

"You are incorrigible, do you know that?" Myka said smiling in spite of how anxious HG made her with this talk.

"You don't know the half of it, darling," HG said her voice a mixture of warning and promise that made Myka stomach flip.

"Helena, go …. Give …. Artie the …candy, " she said hoping to get that look off the Brit's face.

"Oh, yes, this is for you, Artie," she said doing as Myka instructed. Artie looked at the candy and then up at HG.

"Thank you, Agent Wells," he said cautiously.

"Oh yes and I will give you a check for the full amount of your car, of course," she said.

"Thank you," he replied and went back to his work.

"Well_, that_ went rather well I'd say," HG's voice dripping with sarcasm to Myka. Helena went into the Warehouse to start her inventory.

"Artie," Myka scolded. "She bought you those candies. You could have been a little nicer to her."

Artie looked guilty. Myka was right. It was a nice gesture.

"Yeah, Artie, it's not like she poisoned them," Pete said and gave Artie pause.

"Stop it, Pete. You're not being helpful." Now Myka reprimanded him and he threw his hands up.

"You're right, Myka. That was nice. I'll be sure to thank her again later," Artie conceded.

And that was why Myka didn't have a sticker sheet – she always seemed to know the right thing to do and she was almost always on Artie's good side. But getting HG on Artie's good side was going to take more than a sheet of stickers, Myka was sure of it.


	4. Sharing is Caring

**Chapter 4 Sharing is Caring**

Myka was more upset about Artie's lack of appreciation than HG was. By the time Myka joined HG in the Warehouse for inventory, there was nary a sign that she was bothered. She did not take things as personally as Myka did even when they were personal.

Helena was still in the reintegration phase of being back and there was a great deal for her to take in. This was a different world on so many levels but if there was one consistency for her through her two periods at the Warehouse, it was not bowing to authority figures. She understood that she was learning and deferred to her bosses to an extent. But never without a challenge when it came to things she disagreed with.

Given that she and Artie had gotten off on the wrong foot, it was understandable that he would hold her in reservation. But while he was losing patience with her bending the rules, she was losing patience with his doubting her. And caught in the middle of that knot of stubbornness, was poor Myka. Myka possessed the faith in Helena that Artie could use a little of and the patience with Artie that HG could have benefit from.

If Myka believed in using artifacts for personal gain, she would have gone to the Shakespeare aisle and removed the Bard's pen. With it, she could write the qualities she wished for each of them on parchment and that would have been enough for it to happen. But Myka would never use an artifact no matter how tempting. This transformation was going to have to happen some other way.

HG's face lit up as soon as she saw her dear friend. Pete and Claudia were nearby doing their own sheets.

"Hey, Myka, did you notice you didn't get a sticker sheet?" Pet e couldn't help but point out.

"Yeah, dude, aren't you feeling left out?" Claudia asked. HG just smirked with a knowing look.

"OK, Helena, out with it. What is that look?" Myka asked.

"Of course you wouldn't have a sheet, darling," HG said affirmatively.

"Yeah Myka, Artie doesn't think there's anything you need to change," Pete said without malice.

Myka wasn't really finding it funny. She didn't like being singled out and she was definitely on the other side of this joke.

"I have things that need to be changed," she said defensively.

"Maybe Twizzlers consumption?" Claudia suggested looking at Pete.

"Yeah, big crime there," Pete kept it up.

"Or goofing off too much. No, wait, that isn't Myka, that's you Pete," Claudia laughed.

HG could see that Myka was getting bothered by the good natured ribbing and that was enough for her to step in.

"OK, you two. Leave Myka alone," she said in a rather maternal voice but her eyes spoke business.

"Yeah, well….," Pete started and then saw HG's no nonsense look.

"I'm not perfect. I have things that need to be changed," Myka said unconvincingly.

"Yes, of course you do, darling," HG said because she found it endearing that Myka would attempt to be as flawed as the others.

"Care to expand on them?" HG asked.

"Well, yes. I am stubborn. If I get an idea in my head, I don't let go of it," Myka tried.

"You mean like when you listen to what everyone has to say and then make the best decision?" Claudia asked dispersing her first try.

"Well, how about when I took out the first edition books, huh?" Myka was sounding a bit more emphatic now.

"Oh, yes and let's see who noticed that? NO ONE!" countered Pete.

"OK, OK how about when I didn't tell Artie right away that I had talked to Helena?" she blurted and somehow bringing that up didn't feel so good.

"Oh, yes, I remember," said Pete. "Artie gave you a very, very stern look," he all but laughed.

"Let us know if you come up with anything interesting, Myka," Claudia said as she and Pete went back to work. Myka was very frustrated that her attempts to list her failings had been thwarted. HG simply stood there smiling. Even frustrated, Myka was adorable.

"I can be bad," she said belligerently.

"Oh, darling, I am counting on it," HG said without skipping a beat and it left Myka blushing.

"You won't get any stickers if you keep that up, Helena," Myka said.

"Ah, yes because I'm doing all of this for stickers," HG laughed.

The appearance of Artie approaching them put an end to their playful banter.

"HG, thanks for the candy. Would you like one?" Artie asked with all the smoothness of an 8th grade boy at his first dance.

Helena considered saying _no_ because she didn't really like candy but caught the hopeful look on Myka's face. She could read that woman's body language instantly.

"Yes, thank you, Artie. I'm glad you like them," HG smiled as she took one and placed it in her mouth.

She didn't know what to expect but the combination of unpleasant coffee and intense sweetness was not it. She almost gagged at the first swallow of the liquid bitterness and wondered how he could think this was a treat. She mustered up control and put it under her tongue as she knew spitting it out was unacceptable. Of all days for Artie to pick spending time with HG, he had to pick that day, that time. He stood there talking to her as she attempted to forget the taste building up in the saliva she refused to swallow until she had no other choice. Myka noticed the slight shudder of her head as she did. Thankfully, Artie did not and went about his business in the Warehouse. As if on cue, Myka produced a tissue for HG to spit the candy in to.

"Not to your liking, Hel?" she asked the obvious question.

"Oh, bloody hell, how does that man consume these wretched things? I can't believe you suggested I give him them as a treat!" HG said.

"He likes them. They're his favorites. And it was a good sign that he shared them with you," Myka laughed. "You notice he didn't offer me one?"

"Because he likes you," HG kidded trying to forget the taste in her mouth.

"I think you're well on your way to earning your first sticker, Agent Wells," her partner joshed and Helena took some small comfort in Myka being pleased about that.

The inventory lists were almost done and everyone was headed back to the office. Artie was calling a meeting to go over a few things. No sooner had HG walked into the space, did he ask her how she enjoyed the candy.

"Well, it was not what I expected," she said truthfully.

"Aren't they good? And they're not easy to get. Here, have another one," he said taking one out of the bag.

"No, I couldn't," HG tried but Artie was too busy making up for being rude to her before to take a _no_.

"I insist," he said trying to show Myka he was really trying. For the second time that day, Helena took the bitter candy and placed it delicately in her mouth.

"Hey, how come we don't get any?" Pete asked.

"Sure, have one," Artie offered and gave one to Pete and Claudia. Myka politely refused. Helena waited for her fellow agents to taste what she tasted. Pete choked on the taste and spit it out in his hand. Claudia ran to the wastepaper basket to dispose of hers. Both carried on about how awful the taste was and Helena reveled in the confirmation from her fellow dissatisfied agents. Now it would be OK for her to spit hers out.

"Oh, you two don't know what's good for you, do they _Helena_?" Artie was asking and the sound of her first name caught everyone's attention. Now the Brit was too stunned to open her mouth.

"Hmm?" she commented.

"They're good right?" Artie asked and now the division was clear. She could agree with her partners and be spared the experience of ever tasting this again. Or she could agree with Artie and lie. And she did what she always did when conflicted. She looked at Myka. There was that damn look of optimism on her face. Myka wanted her to agree with Artie as a small gesture of camaraderie she thought and so she did.

"Delicious," she said swallowing hard and forcing a smile.

"More for you and me," Artie said dismissing the younger agents' opinion.

"_Oh bloody hell_," HG whispered under her breath and only Myka caught it.

The experience was the tiniest step but Myka couldn't have been prouder of either of them. She sensed Artie was doing his best to be nice to Helena and she knew what control it took on the part of her partner not to be blunt. They both deserved stickers Myka thought. But Myka's smile was reward enough for Helena.


	5. Rules About Positive & Negative Charges

Just a quick continuation - hope if follows well. Feel a bit rushed with the holidays, etc.

If it feels 'off' to those following, just let me know. You guys are great with feedback.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five Rules About Positive &amp; Negative Charges<strong>

It might have been helpful for HG to remember that the whole sticker reward thing was her idea but once Pete and Claudia got in on it, it took on a life of its own. As soon as Claudia refrained from calling Artie a name, she wanted one. Pete tried to list he artifacts he didn't touch just to get one. HG took no interest in it at all.

At the impromptu meeting, Artie announced that he had to fly to Colorado for a Regents' meeting. This meant someone would have to spend the night in the Warehouse. Now ordinarily, this was something any one of them might jump at. Myka would be in the Library, Pete would stay in the _Pete Cave_ and Claudia would welcome the chance to play with the Warehouse computer system without Artie over her shoulder. But all of those things were on the no-no list for Pete and Claudia. So when Myka drew the short straw, they were both relieved. HG was not allowed to offer to stay just yet. Artie had deemed that she could not volunteer until her probation was over figuring that it would never end at the rate she was going. He simply was not comfortable with giving HG the keys to the candy store so to speak.

"Well, that's settled. Myka, you'll stay here tonight. Pete, you can drive me to the airport," Artie instructed.

"I'll stay with Agent Bering," HG offered but Artie wouldn't hear of it.

"No, HG. If I'm not back tomorrow in time, I want all the agents rested in case someone else has to stay here tomorrow," he fibbed. He was trying to spare HG's feelings by coming right out and telling her there was no way he was leaving her at the Warehouse. But Helena didn't care about feelings.

"But, Artie, I can help…," HG attempted but Artie pointed to her sticker sheet.

"Agent Wells, do you see number 3, 4 and 5 on your list?" he asked putting his index finger on them.

"_Listen to me when I speak, do as I instruct you to do as your boss, do not argue every point with me," _he rattled off to remind her. HG simply didn't care. Myka thought they all said the exact same thing.

"But, Artie, surely you don't ….," she attempted.

"And number 6; _don't be stubborn_. This is settled Agent Wells," he said losing patience.

HG stared at him. "_Fine, I'll just come back on my own_," she thought. Only Myka was suspicious of Helena's quick smile.

In the short time that HG had been there, she had already added a new invention to the list. Her 'bio-bracelet' was a combination of technology and biology that added an extra layer of security for the agents. If anyone of them was staying in the vast regions of the Warehouse, they would put the bracelet on. The internal mechanism picked up the agent's vital signs and fed them back to the Warehouse computer or to Claudia's computer back at the B&B. If there was ever an issue with the agent, the bracelet would be the first indication. Claudia teased that HG invented it for Artie because he was so old and could go missing in the aisles and they'd never find him. But nothing could be further from the truth. HG went to work on in once she realized Myka could be in the Warehouse alone such as the case that night.

Artie insisted that they all leave together that evening. HG detested having to leave Myka when she could not understand why she was being prohibited to stay. Time dragged on at the B&B while Artie got ready to leave for the airport. HG bided her time, waiting until Pete took him so she could return to the Warehouse. Sometime after dinner, Artie finally packed his overnight bag into the SUV and Pete and he were on their way.

Meanwhile, Myka was going through the nighttime procedures in the Warehouse. She had music blasting as she returned artifacts to their shelves. She didn't mind being alone although she would have welcomed HG's company. But unlike the British agent, Myka understood why she was there alone. Back in the office, she laughed when she looked at the sticker sheets on the wall. Artie, probably under great duress, had put two stickers on Claudia's sheet and one on Pete's. And much to her surprise, there was even one on HG's under the '_obey the rules_'.

"_Hmmm_," Myka thought, "…. t_hat must have been for agreeing that the candy was good_," laughing to herself.

She went to get the next artifact – a conductor's pointer believed to belong to Riccardo Drigo who conducted Tchaikovsky's ballet, _The Sleeping Beauty_ in 1890. The wand had made its way to a small orchestra in New Jersey and when it was used, had caused the main character to fall asleep. Nothing revived her until her lover kissed her. Myka tagged it, logged it into the computer and made her way down to the music section.

Pete drove Artie in the SUV to the airport. There was a terrible fog coming in and it was sure to cause delays so Artie wanted to leave enough time. As they got close to the airport, the delays started. In the meantime, HG was back at the house attempting to make her return to the Warehouse. Suddenly, the alarm on Claudia's computer went off at the same time that HG started to get a bad feeling about something. She didn't have Pete's gift of perceiving things through vibes but she had a sixth sense when it came to Myka. Pete started to sense it, too.

"Artie, I'm getting a really bad vibe about something here," he shared and it was a safe assumption that it had to do with the weather. When Artie's flight was officially cancelled due to the fog, Pete figured he had simply been able to sense that. It wasn't until they headed back to the B&B did Pete realized it hadn't gone away.

Helena was now in panic mode. The alarm on Claudia's program was indicating that there was a problem at the Warehouse with Myka. She was out the door before Claudia could catch up. And she had only one option of getting to the Warehouse now that Pete took the SUV and Myka had her car. For the second time that day, she got into Artie's Jaguar and revved the engine. If bats were leaving hell at the same time as Helena was leaving the house, she would have passed them by easily. The car hit 70 mph effortlessly and she took deep breaths trying to remain calm.

Somewhere between Leena's and the airport on a stretch of road, Pete and Artie were on their return trip. It started to rain and the fog was heavy inhibiting seeing too far ahead. But Artie did catch something coming at them. Pete was too busy concentrating on the road to notice the red dot in the distance that was getting closer and closer at a rapid pace. The mist was making it hard to Artie to make it out. But suddenly, the car was whipping through the vapor with sheets of water coming off of it. For a brief second, Artie made out the car – his Jaguar being driving at a speed that he was certain it had never reached before.

"I will kill her!" was all he shouted and made Pete jump. "Stop the car! Turn around, now!" he yelled and Pete stepped on the brakes carefully so they didn't spin out of control. He followed Artie's orders because it was dawning on him that his vibe was coming from the opposite direction.

The right turn onto the Warehouse property made the sports car swerve and it went into a slight spin. HG grabbed tightly at the wheel to control it, turning into the spin until she had control of the brakes. Once in control again, she drove straight to the front entrance. Pete was now headed in the same direction but far behind her.

HG accessed the main entrance, not bothering to close the door behind her. She ran down the umbilicus setting of alarms when she deemed it unnecessary to take the time to go through each security procedure. Her mind was racing – Myka was in trouble and she had to find her. Helena checked the inventory sheet and figured out where Myka was and headed down there. Now Pete was calling her on the Farnsworth. They were minutes behind her.

"HG, where are you? We're right behind you," he said in a voice too calm for Artie.

"Ask her what the hell is going on?" he shouted and HG could hear him.

"It's Myka. Her bio-bracelet went off. Something's wrong and I am on my way to the music section. That's where Myka was logging something in. Meet me there, Pete," HG instructed before closing the device. Now Pete understood his vibe – it had nothing to do with air traffic conditions.

Luckily, the music section was close and Pete was there shortly after HG found Myka, unconscious. Artie had grabbed the inventory sheet, found the artifact and was already researching the antidote. He had Claudia on the Farnsworth now and was consulting her on the cure.

"Why aren't you here?" he asked sternly but Claudia dismissed him, not wanting to share the HG had left so quickly, she didn't have time.

Pete came upon Helena, kneeling over holding Myka in her arms, panic written all over her face. She was gently pushing the hair back off her face.

"Myka, darling, can you hear me?" she was asking. Pete noted the orchestra wand nearby.

"Artie? We're with Myka. Whadda we do now?" he asked very concerned.

"Pete, it's the baton from '_The Sleeping Beauty'_ ballet. When it was used recently, the ballerina fell into a deep sleep and didn't wake up until ….,"

"Let me guess," Pete cut him off. "The Prince had to kiss her?" He pulled out a bag and grabbed it.

"Well, actually her boyfriend who was not even in the ballet," Artie corrected him as he read the file that Claudia sent him.

"OK, well I think I could fill both of those bills, sort of," Pete said with a combination of sheer male ego and just a hint of doubt.

Sure he could be a Prince among men, and he and Myka had kissed and were partners now longer than most married people. He would do anything for Myka. He cupped his hand over his mouth to test his breath.

"Pete!" Helena screeched at him. She wasn't sure what it would take but she wanted his theory tested out now.

"This bloody hell better work," she said, her voice filled with warning.

Myka's lifeless body hung in HG's arms. She looked peaceful, not in any distress, and for that HG was grateful. But she was unconscious and was not coming to and that made HG worry a great deal.

"OK, here goes," Pete said as he bent down and puckered up.

He wasn't used to having to kiss someone while someone else was so close. And he wasn't crazy about this combination in particular. It was like kissing your date in front of her father. HG had her hand on Myka's forehead.

"HG, could you move a little?" Pete complained.

"Could you just do it?" HG commanded and now Artie was chiming in via the Farnsworth.

"Remember no negative energy down there, kids," he warned fearful of what their banter would cause.

"Well, she started it. Geez, HG you are so freaking bossy," Pete said trying to get in the right position.

"Agent Latimer, get the damn kiss over with so I can bloody well kill you already," HG hissed.

Artie watched on the computer screen. Electrical energy was building and the Warehouse was definitely taking notice on the negative dynamic.

"Pete, do it!" Artie shouted because he had Claudia shouting over the computer that the energy levels were mounting within the space.

Pete bent down and took Myka by the shoulders and kissed her. It was not his best. He was flustered and not focused. And that is why when there was no response from Myka, he blamed HG.

"You see, you have to do things your way. You made me lose my concentration with all your 'bloody' pushiness," he said close to HG's face.

He was saying all of this out of concern and embarrassment. In Pete's ideal world, Myka would not only respond to that kiss, it would be the kiss she measured all her others by.

"That you failed at the art of osculation is not my fault," his fellow agent snapped.

"Kids, what did I tell you about the negative energy? Now let's stop and think this through. Agent Wells, how does Myka appear to you?" Artie asked with great concern.

HG wanted to say 'revolted' but truth be told, she looked - "Peaceful," HG answered.

"Claudia says there are no distress markings coming from the bracelet. She's calling Dr. Calder now to come here," Artie said.

"OK, but what do we do now?" Pete said looking down at his sleeping partner.

Artie got Calder on the phone. He explained what had happened and asked if she thought they could move Myka to the office. "Carefully," were her instructions and Artie relayed that to Pete.

"Get the stretcher in medical aisle. It's been deactivated," Artie instructed and with that Pete ran to get it. He helped Helena lift Myka onto it and they gently secured her with the straps.

"Do go gently, Agent Lattimer," HG ordered.

"I'll go gently if you learn to steer," he snipped.

"There is no issue with the steering on my side," HG growled and then it happened.

The energy level that Artie warned them about escalated and the crackling started up and down the aisles. Claudia and Artie watched as the current snapped like whips in the area near them.

"I warned you two. Now look what you've done," their boss yelled over the Farnsworth.

"Bloody hell," HG said only adding to it.

"You better calm down, HG or you're gonna fry us here," Pete cautioned the Brit.

Claudia watched the surge and told Artie that the graphs showed increased activity heading that way.

"_They're going to kill her before they can revive her, the idiots_," he cursed under his breath.

Pete and Helena moved to the same end of the stretcher to look at the electrically charged mist forming around them.

"Great job, Lattimer," HG said because this was her first time dealing with the Warehouse temper.

"Get away from that stretcher!" Artie yelled and both agents jumped back as electricity shot at their feet.

"OK, HG I want you to clear your mind," Pete suggested.

"Bloody hell, clear my mind. It's not as easy for me as it is for you," HG responded now worried that she could not hold onto the stretcher. She was panicking but didn't know how to express it in a better way.

"Helena, I'm not kidding," the more experienced agent said.

Artie was working frantically to get the purple goo dispenser to the target. He pounded keys frantically while Claudia kept yelling over the speaker.

"Artie, get them the freak to calm down," she said losing all patience.

"HG, the Warehouse is picking up our vibes. It's going to zap us with a thousand volts if you don't calm down," Pete said as calmly as he could muster. But HG was unreachable. She was being kept from helping Myka and she was losing it.

"Don't tell me to calm down," she said as she looked around for a solution. She never looked up and that is whence it came.

Artie pressed the key and the bucket of goo poured down directly on the two agents. Pete was not in the least surprised but Helena had never heard of this before. A chapter in the manual that Artie would soon have her review. She was stunned. The ooze was cold, slimy and quickly invaded every part of her clothes.

"I warned you," Pete said and with that took the end of the stretcher and pushed Myka's sleeping body to the elevator. HG lifted her arms and attempted to move her feet but the goo had suctioned them down and she had to pull to displace them.

"Wait for me," was all she could say as she wiped the secretion from her face.

Together they pushed Myka into the office area where they were greeted by Artie and Dr. Calder.

"I'm going to deal with the two of you later," was all Artie said.

"Neutralizer?" the doctor asked Artie.

"Yes, I had to use the large dose because of these two," he responded.

She smiled thinking of what poor Artie had to put up with. She examined Myka and asked them what they had already tried. HG was only too anxious to tell her how Pete kissed her but to no avail.

"Well, she seems not to be under any stress at the moment but I am concerned about the length of time. Agent Lattimer, do you consider yourself a love interest for Agent Bering?" the doctor asked straight forwardly

"Well, yeah, I mean Mykes and I are partners, good friends," Pete said feeling very uncomfortable with having to define his relationship.

"Have you guys ever been 'together', " the physician asked delicately.

Pete's embarrassment rose up as quickly as Helene's anger.

"It is obvious to me, Dr. that Agent Lattimer, for whatever the reasons - and there are many, could not effectively awaken Myka. I think we're all clear on that and need to move on," HG said without qualms and didn't mean to sound as curt as she did.

"You know our good Agent Wells don't you, Dr. Calder," Artie asked when he saw the look of surprise on his friend's face.

"Is that what we're looking for?" HG asked Artie? "How the bloody hell are we to find that?" she asked worried.

"We need someone Myka is attracted to in order to break the spell," Artie confirmed. He searched the computer for alternate solutions.

"Stand back then," HG said wiping more goo from her face and hair.

HG had given Pete first try at this because she was not certain of Myka's feelings. Sure she flirted with Myka but it was just that. Myka teased back and HG had taken that as a very good sign. But this was '_love interest'_ and HG was not sure if Myka would classify her as that. She could simply be an 'experiment'. But she had to try because Myka was still comatose. So with all eyes on her, Helena leaned down and gently kissed the lips she had longed to touch since she first met Myka.

Claudia was the first to know what effect it was having on Myka because the bio bracelet recorded the reactions. Her blood pressure elevated and her heart rate increased, neurotransmitters flowed rapidly and finally, Myka's eyes opened.

Unlike the sorry states of the people who were surrounding her, Myka had never felt better in her life.


	6. Rules of Positive Attraction

Thanks for the comments/questions. You're terrific! Keep them coming if you have the time.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 Rules of Physical Attraction <strong>

Myka was truly surprised to see everyone standing around her. She was amazed that she was in a horizontal position and was having trouble remembering what happened. But the thing that mystified her most was Helena covered in neutralizing goo. She narrowed her eyes and looked directly at Artie. As if reading her mind, he finally said, "I had no choice! The two of them were acting like children down there." And that set the two of them off all over again.

"She did it. Her bossiness and smart answers caused all the negative airflow to build," Pete complained.

"Me? How dare you. You were out of sorts because of your _negative_ results," said HG, her voice accusatory.

Before Myka had a chance to ask for clarification, the doctor was at her side.

"Are you feeling OK, Agent Bering?" the doctor asked bringing the attention back to the patient.  
>She helped Myka sit up on the stretcher and checked her pulse rate. "Does anything hurt?" she asked.<p>

Myka thought for a second. "No I don't think so. What happened to me?"

"It was the orchestra baton," explained Artie. "The one we found in New Jersey. It was used in the debut of The Sleeping Beauty ballet."

"Oh, yes. I was putting it up on the shelf and it slipped out and hit me right on the head," Myka said remembering the last thing she could. "But that wasn't enough to knock me out was it?" she asked confused.

"No, when you came in direct contact with it Myka, it put you to sleep, so to speak," Artie explained.

"Wow, how did you guys know?" she asked.

"Your bio-bracelet registered your change in vitals," HG explained and even through goo, Myka could see the proud smile on her face.

"Thanks for inventing that," Myka smiled and her words soothed HG.

"Wait, Artie why aren't you in Colorado?" she asked.

"Flight was canceled. And that's when we were on our way back and caught the blur of Agent Wells driving to the Warehouse …. In my car….. again," Artie said sounding less annoyed that he really was for Myka's sake.

"There goes your _one_ sticker," Pete goaded.

"Must you be so juvenile?" HG quipped and Myka was surprised at the tension between them.

"So you guys found me and …," Myka asked waiting for the explanation. But the doctor interrupted her to look in her eyes and check her skull to make sure she didn't hurt anything on the way down.

Dr. Calder was convinced that Myka was physically ok after looking over the readings from Myka's bracelet.

"Well Myka, I want you to call me tomorrow and let me know how you're doing. As you know there are residual effects sometimes after coming in contact with an artifact. Artie, is there somewhere we could talk?" she asked gently.

"Sure, " Artie said and led her into the adjoining room.

"Play nice," he instructed looking directly at Helena. "And don't let any of that goo get into your mouth or you'll start seeing things."

Helena continued to wipe away the gunk that was covering her. "How exactly does one get rid of this stuff?" she asked.

"Several showers," Myka said because she remembered how hard it was to get off.

"Bloody hell," moaned HG. "But it is good to see you feeling better, darling," HG said in a much more civilized tone. "Can I get you anything?"

"I think I am in better shape than the two of you," Myka said.

"Yeah we're some sight, aren't we HG," Pete said more calmly and it softened things.

"Do you think Artie will make us walk back to the B&B like this?" HG asked only half kidding.

"Actually, you're going to have to shower here to get that stuff off. It would clog up all the pipes in Univille," Pete told her.

Myka had to laugh at the squishy sounds they made when they walked. "OK, so again. What happened once you guys …," but again she was interrupted, this time by Claudia viewing everything from the computer link up.

"Myka, dude, how are you? Wow, Artie used the mega dose on you two," Claudia said from the other side of the video screen. "You were causing major currents down there. Things went off the charts here. What the heck were you two arguing about?" she asked and now Myka noticed both agents were looking away, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"Where is that shower?" HG asked avoiding the question.

"Yeah, right this way," Pete tried but Myka was too curious.

"Wait a minute. Were you two arguing over my lifeless body down there?" she asked.

"No, it wasn't like that Myka," Pete started and HG finished with, "No, darling, not at all." But Myka could tell both of them were lying.

"They caused a major surge in the power grid, Myka," Claudia tattled because she felt safe doing so through cyber space. "It came right up to their feet!"

"Nice! I'm under some spell and the two of you were fighting enough to almost get us all cooked?" Myka asked worried that they had not used their best judgment.

"I tried to tell her, Mykes. I remember what happened when it was just us and you're nothing like the British blowhard here," he said thinking it was a compliment.

"Blowhard? You do know you just called me boastful, don't you Agent Lattimer?" HG said snidely regaining her anger.

"Boastful? Oh, I'm sorry. I meant conceited," he said back and his words were now enraging the Brit.

"Why you dolt," HG shot back and the tension increased. "Get over it Agent Lattimer."

If it hadn't been two of the people she cared most about, Myka might have found the scene of two purple goo drenched individuals arguing funny. But she knew that they were hiding something and it must have happened when she was out.

"OK, enough you two," Myka said sternly and both agents turned when they heard the unusual tone to her voice.

"Helena, go take a shower. Pete, I want to talk to you," she said authoritatively and both started to protest. HG wanted to stay and talk to Myka and Pete wanted the hot water in the shower. Pete gave in more easily than HG to no one's surprise.

"But darling," she tried in her sweetest tone but it wasn't working. Myka was in no mood for either of them and her raised eyebrows and stare made that clear. She had to bite her cheek though not to laugh as she watched a dejected Helena squish her way to the shower. '_I am the only one who finds that woman charming_?' she wondered to herself.

* * *

><p>In the other room, Artie and Vanessa were having their own discussion. It was easy to see what Artie was dealing with and she was concerned how it was affecting him. In the short time she was with Helena, she could tell she was a force to be reckoned with.<p>

"You're like the parent in there, Artie. Do they always act that way?" she asked.

"Well, no. Well, yes, sometimes," he said contradicting himself. "Not Myka, of course. And Pete and Claudia have always had their moments. But HG," he said shaking his head.

"What about Agent Wells?" Vanessa asked. She had just had her first taste of HG's directedness and it was sharp.

"She's a handful. The others know their limits. They know _my_ limits. But HG doesn't seem to know any limits, especially mine," he said truthfully.

"Is she safe?" the doctor asked concerned about Artie and the rest of the agents.

"Safe? As in _not dangerous_? Oh, yes, the Regents have assured me she's fit for duty. But she singular in her thinking. She gets on something and that's it. She has no regard for authority and you know me, I'm not a task master. But I have to have order in my group. She's exasperating," he conceded.

"Does Mrs. Frederic know?"

"Daily," Artie laughed at his own attempt to lift the mood. "Just when I think I've reached Agent Wells, she does something outlandish and we start all over. She's good at her job and has been an asset to the team in the casework. But she has no regard for rules."

"Sounds like training a puppy," Vanessa laughed. "Does anything get through to her?" the doctor asked.

"Myka seems to be the only one who can get through to HG consistently. Funny, after what I witnessed before I guess it's fair to say HG is the only one who got through to Myka. Geez, no wonder Pete is pissed. That had to hurt his ego just a bit," Artie thought.

"Artie I'm worried about the stress you're dealing with. You've got to think of a better way to interact with your staff. In particular, Agent Wells. I mean it, Artie. Doctor's orders," she said firmly. Artie liked that she took such an interest in his health and in him.

"Well, does this mean you'll be checking on me more? You know, I'm not going to cure Agent Wells overnight," he teased.

"You're not going to cure her at all, Arthur. But I do think it is incumbent upon you to find a more agreeable relationship for both of you. And yes, I am going to be checking on you," she finished with.

"OK, I will give it serious thought, Doctor. And thank you," Artie said pleased.

"Is she always that direct?" Vanessa asked.

"You caught her on a good day," Artie laughed.

* * *

><p>"Pete, what is going on with you two?" Myka started her questioning after watching HG stomp off to the shower. "What happened down there?"<p>

Pete immediately went over to the monitor. "OK, thanks Claud. We'll be home soon," he said as he disconnected her and shut the monitor off.

"Look, Mykes. HG got all hot headed down there because she was worried I guess," he started. "I mean, I was worried too but you know how she gets about you."

"_Gets about me_? What does that mean?" Myka asked.

"She doesn't listen to anyone but you Myka. And when she's upset, she gets really cranky. Not normal cranky like you or Claudia every thirty days cranky but this intense cranky," he attempted to explain.

"OK, we're getting off track here. What happened after you guys found me," Myka redirected him.

"Well, Artie found out what the artifact was and we figured that the antidote was …. you know for someone to kiss you …..," he said mumbling the last few words.

"You kissed me?" Myka asked not sure how she felt about that. "I mean, I'm glad you woke me up but …," and now it was Myka who lost her words. "But I guess, you know, thanks…," she tried.

'_Oh my God, he's a really good kisser_,' she thought remembering some feeling on her lips and blushed. He noticed the red in her face as she touched her lips.

"It didn't work, Myka," he raised his voice. "HG was ranting and raving down there while I was trying to kiss you and the electrical storm was already brewing around us. I wasn't actually focused, you know," he sputtered.

"Well, how did I?" she asked looking around her present place.

Pete was really uncomfortable with all of this. He felt bad enough that he didn't have the magic mojo to save his partner but to have to admit it – with HG in the building – it was too much.

"You know, Mykes, I thought we were close. I thought our friendship meant something to you," he said turning it on Myka. "I gotta go shower," he said wounded.

Now Myka was confused not only by the turn of events but by Pete's words.

"Pete, please…," she tried but he was done.

"Ask HG. She'll be more than happy to fill you in on all the gory details," he said as he left the room slamming the door.

* * *

><p>Pete was feeling really conflicted. He was happy that Myka was ok but he still felt badly that he wasn't the one to break the hold the artifact had on her. He was OK with just being best friends with Myka but to have her '<em>love interest'<em> or whatever HG was - always around was going to be tough. He felt like he had just come in second place and that wasn't ever good enough for him.

Then he thought back to his kiss with HG. He had been really turned on by that accent and in spite of the bad vibe he experienced, he had enjoyed that kiss. He had to admit it, even now; the Brit knew how to kiss. But that line of thought brought him back to feeling threatened. Suppose Myka got more like HG and never needed him?

Pete walked with these heavy thoughts through the long hallway that led to a locker type room outside the showers. He heard what could only be described as a high pitched squeal and looked up to catch HG dashing behind a row of lockers. As he got closer, he saw the white towel she had dropped on the floor. '_Was she naked back there? No, couldn't be_!' he thought to himself_. Maybe she did need him after all_. He picked the towel up and looked at it as if he had never seen one before.

"Agent Wells, does this belong to you?" he asked mischievously.

"Pete, now listen to me. I did not realize when I threw my clothes in that decontamination bin over there that I had no other clothes to change into. I was on my way out here when I heard someone coming and yes, that does belong to me so if you would kindly …," Helena explained.

"You're a highly trained, well I don't know about _highly_, but you're a trained Warehouse Agent and you dropped your towel when you heard footsteps?" he started because he could see the potential fun in all of this.

"Pete!" HG tried but her voice cracked because she was afraid he would taunt her. And she was right. It wasn't that HG was so hung up on modesty but she did not like the idea that Pete would have the upper hand here. She wasn't about to parade out in front of him.

"You know there are cameras all over this place, right?" he threatened and then heard her gasp. There weren't any there of course but she didn't know that.

"Alright, here's your towel," he said and tossed it around the corner to her. She quickly put it around her and approached him.

"Thank you, Pete," she said in a calm voice.

"You have a really girly scream, " he teased and left her speechless. The Brit was the first to admit she didn't always get this American sense of humor.

"So you're going back up in a towel?" he asked as she started to walk towards the door.

"That would be rather inappropriate, wouldn't you say?" she conceded and Pete nodded his head.

"Let me see what I can find. Here, put these on. I'm sure Myka won't mind," he tossed her some clothes from Myka's locker. Helena accepted the clothes and went back into the shower room to get into them.

"Pete, I'm sorry about before," HG said to him coming out in Myka's t shirt and yoga pants.

"I was really worried about Myka but that doesn't excuse my being so rude to you," she tried.

Even Helena knew Pete's ego had to be hurting. She knew hers would have been if she had kissed Myka and nothing happened. It was rejection on the deepest level even if it was unintentional.

"It's OK," he lied. "Hey, Myka is OK and that's what matters most," he said.

The tension had eased but now Helena was feeling almost as sorry for Pete as he was feeling for himself at the moment. And then Helena did something very uncharacteristic. She reached out and hugged him. Not a '_consolation hug'_ he thought. But a genuine "_I'm sorry_" one.

"She deserves the best," was the last thing he said to HG and she noted his tone was a mixture of angst and warning. Mostly angst she decided. He was simply being protective.

* * *

><p>Artie and the doctor returned to find Myka alone in the office.<p>

"Your nurses left you?" Artie asked and then added, "They're not together somewhere are they?"

"They went to take a shower," Myka reported and heard her words. "Not together, I mean separately but yes, Pete is down there with Helena," she let out and now was worried herself.

"What happened between them that they set off the 4th of July down there?" Myka asked and could sense the discomfort that filled the room. _Why was it no one wanted to tell her_?

"Look, Myka we researched the antidote," Artie started.

"Yes, Pete told me. He said he kissed me," Myka filled in.

"Oh, good," Artie sighed relief. "Well, yes, after that didn't work …. the doc here said it was OK to move you so they brought you up here, you know after they set off the fireworks and the neutralizer bath, " he said stalling.

"Got it. I was up here and….," Myka said losing patience.

"The only one who could break the trance according to our research, was a '_love interest'_ …," he said using air quotes. Silence filled the room.

"And so... Agent Wells kissed you," Dr. Calder said sparing Artie.

Myka heard the words but it took a couple of minutes for it to sink in. She looked down to make sure she really wasn't as naked as she was feeling. Myka was nothing if not private. But in spite of feeling exposed, she was also feeling happy.

"You mean Helena actually kissed me and I woke up?" she asked, a broad grin was coming across her face.

Now the feel of that kiss was coming back to her. It had been the sweetest sensation she had ever known. She was only sorry she had not been awake.

"So there it is. That's what happened. OK, Myka we're all just glad that you're OK, OK?" Artie said wishing Helena would get back so she could help out.

And with that, Helena waltzed through the door and stopped when she saw three pairs of eyes, fixated on her.

"Bloody hell, there really are cameras down there?" she asked - certain that their expressions were a result of having seen her au natural in the locker room.

"Now wait," she said as she walked in, "I can explain what I was doing naked with Agent Lattimer," she offered unnecessarily.

"Oh, this ought to be good," Artie said flopping down in his chair.

* * *

><p>Claudia jumped up when she heard the beeping coming from her computer screen. Something bad was happening to Myka, she was sure of it. Her readings were off the charts.<p> 


	7. Mrs Frederic Rules!

Just a quick follow up - it just seemed to flow this way - however - if the Artie/HG stuff is too tense - let me know. I just think she can handle anything for Myka.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 Mrs. Frederic Rules!<strong>

"Now, I know this is a bit awkward….," HG started.

"No, not for us, not really," Myka said eyes flashing unsure of what she was feeling. "Artie? Doctor Calder? Is it awkward for you? No? Yeah, we're ok here, Helena," the sarcasm rising in her voice.

Artie and Vanessa just looked at each other.

"Are those my clothes?" Myka asked now finding the anger she was feeling first.

"Well yes, Agent Lattimer insisted that I put them on," HG thought she was making it clear.

"He _insisted_? He had to tell you to put them on?" Myka asked and Artie tried to busy himself at the desk. The doctor just watched in amazement.

"Well, Myka. You didn't want me to come up here in just a towel, did you?" HG asked because she was not sure why Myka was upset. And then she thought about it.

"Did you?" she asked just in case but without thinking because she said whatever came into her head. This time it wasn't a good choice.

"Excuse me?" Myka asked and now there was no mistaking that she was not flirting, she was just mad.

Vanessa went over to Artie. "Remember what I told you about pressure points? I suggest you start pressing on them," she said proposing one of her favorite relaxation techniques. "And I want to hear from you tomorrow," she said.

"I'll walk you out," Artie offered grateful for any excuse to leave the room.

"Myka, this is a total misunderstanding. I took my clothes off to shower. I didn't realize that I had no other clothes to change into until I was done with the shower and standing in a towel. I heard footsteps and panicked. I dropped my towel as I was headed for cover. It turned out to be Pete who was really lovely and gave me back the towel and suggested I borrow your clothes," HG said all in one breathe.

Myka looked her up and down as she weighed this story in her mind for truth. It seemed plausible enough. "Sorry, Helena. Your statement just took me by surprise, that's all. It took all of us by surprise," Myka confessed.

"You mean you didn't see me?" HG asked.

"See you? How could we see you?' Myka asked.

"Pete told me there were cameras … I'll bloody kill him," the Brit said turning on her heels.

"Helena! I would let this one go," Myka suggested gently.

"Let it go?" HG asked incredulously as if her honor had been impugned.

"Yes, please just let this go," Myka asked and HG conceded. Not happily but she did it for Myka.

"Helena, Artie and the doctor explained to me what happened. I mean when you …. ," Myka searched for the words as her eyes darted around the room.

"Kissed you, darling?" HG filled in and her voice got sultry because she was simply proud of herself.

"Well, yes," Myka said. "Thank you."

"Oh it was entirely my pleasure," HG said moving right next to Myka who was still sitting on the stretcher.

HG looked up into Myka's green eyes filled with excitement and uncertainty. She couldn't hear Myka's heart pounding but Claudia was watching the heart rate increase on her screen back at the B&B. In fact, Myka's vitals looked like the polygraph tests when the needle shoots up and down; they were all over the place.

"My only regret, love was that you were not entirely awake for it," the words dripped from HG's lips salaciously. "I would welcome the opportunity to do that again when you are conscious," HG purred.

That was it. Claudia didn't know what was going on but she was pretty sure Myka was having a heart attack. She called Pete on his Farnsworth but he was too busy singing in the shower. She tried Artie but he was too busy resetting all the alarms that HG had set off in the umbilicus. She tried HG but hers was still at the B&B. So she did the next best thing – she pressed the emergency number for Mrs. Frederic. Apologizing profusely, she explained what had happened at the Warehouse and how she could read Myka's vital signs and they were off the chart but no one would tell her what was going on. Fortunately for Claudia, Mrs. Frederic's flight was also canceled and she was on her way to the Warehouse as they spoke. Unfortunately for everyone else, Mrs. Frederic's flight was canceled and she was on her way to the Warehouse and not in a good mood.

Artie took his time working on the alarm system. He was almost done when Mrs. Frederic entered the walkway.

"Arthur! What is going on with Agent Bering?" she said without so much as hello.

"What? Oh, she had a run in with an artifact but she's ok now. How did you know?" he asked as if he needed to.

"Agent Donovan used the _emergency_ number because she said Agent Bering was having a heart attack," she said - emphasizing the word _emergency_ because it was not to be used unless there was one.

Artie didn't think it was a heart attack but she was alone with HG.

"Oh God!" was all he said and rushed down to the office. He flung open the door so fast that it banged, making a loud noise. His entry made Myka jump and HG lurched forward to protect Myka.

"What are you doing to her?" Artie yelled because all he saw was HG holding onto Myka.

"What?" Myka asked. "Artie, what are you doing coming in like that? You're out of breath. What's wrong?"

But his words had already conveyed his real feeling. He had just announced that he thought Helena capable of harming Myka and both of them knew it. The fury rose in Helena and took hold of her.

"How dare you suggest that I would do anything to harm her," she said and started to walk toward him.

Myka was standing next to her and grabbed her shoulder to hold her back but Helena shook her off with force. Helena G. Wells had reached her limit with her boss and she was going to go up one side of him and down the other.

Artie had faced many a foe in his years, but none possessed a look in their eyes quite like HG when she was angry. He was sorry the minute his words were out. Helena's jaw was clenched and she was hell bent on telling Artie what she thought and then she caught sight of Mrs. Frederic – who knew exactly what Helena was up to.

"I suggest you rethink your next move, Agent Wells," she said warning the Brit. Helena stopped in her tracks.

"Agent Bering, are you ok?" the woman asked and Myka shook her head yes because she had not started breathing yet. Mrs. Frederic never took her eyes off Helena.

"Are you experiencing any discomfort, Agent Bering?" she asked and Myka wanted to say '_hell yes, I'm dying here,' _but shook her head no.

"Agent Wells, I want to speak to you, " the Warehouse Sage said and pointed her finger to the adjoining room. Helena did as she was instructed.

Myka let out the breath she had been holding. "Artie, why did you say that? You know she wouldn't do anything to hurt me!" Myka said through tightened lips.

"Myka, I'm sorry. Mrs. Frederic said Claudia sounded the alarm that you were having a heart attack. I ran in here and she was on top of you. I thought she was …," he blurted.

"You thought she was _what_, Artie?" Myka asked pointedly.

"Was hurting you," he finally said and thought it sounded a lot worse out loud.

"The woman just saved me, for God's sake," Myka said trying to point out the obvious.

"Yes, so she did," he said embarrassed.

"Now go in there, please, and tell Mrs. Frederic it was your fault," Myka more pleaded than instructed.

"Go in? There? Oh, no. I don't think so," Artie said pointing to the room. "No, not going," he reiterated. And it was a good thing he didn't. Mrs. Frederic did not want to be interrupted.

"Agent Wells, I don't think I've ever seen a look of pure anger in anyone's eyes the way I just saw it in yours, " she started. "Do you want to tell me what was going on in there?"

"Artie assumed that I was hurting Myka! I would never do anything to harm Agent Bering," she said and now the hurt rose inside her. _How could he think that of her_?

"Agent Wells, if I had not been here, would you have been able to stop yourself before you acted on your deepest wishes to set Agent Nielsen straight?" she asked.

Helena carefully thought about that question. She didn't want to lie but she also didn't want to get into any more trouble if that were possible.

"I certainly would have spoken my mind," HG finally said.

"Oh, Helena, of that I'm sure and then we probably would be dealing with a messy case of insubordination. But that is not what I asked," Mrs. Frederic pointed out.

"I would not have done anything physical, if that's what you mean," HG said.

"Are you certain of that, Agent Wells," her boss pushed.

"Yes," HG said with enough conviction to convince Mrs. Frederic.

"Agent Wells, as you know, Artie does not yet share the faith in you yet that Myka and the other agents possess. He remains suspicious - given the nature of your reentry into the Warehouse. And your propensity for ignoring rules goes against his grain. However, I do see this as a problem that will only get better if _both_ of you are working at it. Relationships are a two way street," Mrs. Frederic said.

"Thank you," HG responded relieved that Artie was being held accountable too.

"Now Agent Wells, do you think it would be possible for you to stay out of trouble," the elder woman asked and then thought about what she was asking. "Well, we can hope can't we?" she said more to herself than Helena.

And with that, the two women returned to the office.

"Artie, I would like to apologize," HG said sincerely.

Artie turned to see the expression of expectation on his boss' face. "Yes, I jumped to an incorrect conclusion, HG. I was hasty," Artie said and saw the expression had not changed on Mrs. F's face. She was still waiting.

"I'm sorry. Now can we get back to work here?" This was his best attempt at an apology.

Pete entered the room surprised to see Mrs. Frederic but was happy there were no bad vibes. Whatever was doing on was coming across as a weird vibe, a really weird vibe.

"What did the doctor say about you, Agent Bering?" Mrs. F asked.

"She says I'm fine," Myka reported back.

"She's to be on bed rest for the next 48 hours though, just as a precautionary measure," Artie answered.

Myka caught the sudden smile that appeared on HG's face. '_What was that woman up to_?' she wondered. The thought of Myka assigned to the bedroom for the next two days was very enticing to Helena. She would take care of Myka, indulge and pamper her if she would allow her to.

"There are no immediate residual effects from the artifact but better safe than sorry," Artie added.

Artie had Claudia back online. "Hey, everything ok over there? You guys are freaking me out. Oh, hey Mrs. F. Thanks for checking in on them," Claudia said casually. "Mykes, you ok? You were like going off the chart here before. I thought you were having a heart attack or something."

Myka tried to imagine what would cause the readings to go haywire so badly that it would cause Claudia to become so worried.

"Probably a short in the bracelet or a bug in the program," Pete said but Claudia was not convinced. She had written the program and the bracelets were routinely checked.

"I don't know, Pete," she said. "Wait, there it goes again," she shouted at them via the screen.

Helena withdrew her hand from Myka's back where she had placed it momentarily. Her head had been filled with thoughts of tending to Myka and she unconsciously reached out to touch her. Myka hadn't moved when she did it – not wanting to attract attention and not wanting HG to remove it.

She covered her smile when Claudia said, "That's weird, now it's ok again. Must be the bracelet," she concluded as the output from the bracelet lowered to normal levels.

Pete couldn't concentrate on what Claudia was saying. His attention was absorbed by the vibe that continued. It was very unsettling and yet, when he looked around the room, all looked calm again. Even Mrs. Frederic appeared less tense.

"Arthur, I believe I have come up with the perfect solution to you problem," she said to Artie.

"Huh? Which problem would that be?" he asked because there had been so many that day.

"You're going to take Agent Wells with you to the Regents' meeting when it's rescheduled," she said matter-of-factly.

The protests resonated in unison. Myka thought this was a terrible idea. Helena saw it as a lost opportunity to be with Myka. Artie saw it as the demise of what sanity he had left. Even Claudia weighed in with, "Oh, dude, so not a good idea." Only Pete remained silent. He had finally figured out what the really weird vibe was.

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Frederic said to them raising her hand. "You must have thought I posed that as a _question_. It was not, I assure you," she said with her usual aplomb.


	8. Road Trip!

Can you stand a short update? Thanks for the comments - always appreciate them.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 Road Trip<strong>

Leave it to the Warehouse Caretaker to silence a room. All protesting stopped and the only sound in the room was the smile on Pete's face. Yes, his 'vibing' was in fine shape.

"What are these?" Mrs. Frederic asked when she saw the charts on the wall.

"Oh, nothing. They're nothing," Artie said trying to dismiss the sticker grids.

"I doubt they are nothing, Agent Nielsen. It seems as if someone put a great deal of work into making them," she said and Claudia yelled out, "Hey, thanks Mrs. F," from cyber space.

The woman studied the charts for a few minutes. "Behavior modification, Artie?" she asked and he shook his head not wanting to draw any more attention to it.

"I see Agent Wells received a sticker for '_obeying the rules'_," she observed.

"Well, that's coming off," Artie said almost under his breath.

"No, I don't think so. It would seem to me this chart indicates a verbal agreement – a contract, if you will. _If you do this, you get that_. I don't think you can remove the reward once it's earned," she analyzed.

"Oh, that's not the reward," Pete pointed out carefully. The last thing he wanted to do was ruffle his boss' boss' feathers.

"Oh? Then what is the reward?" she probed.

"Well when my sheet is filled, I get an extra vacation day. Claudia gets her tool kit and HG gets ….," and then Pete noticed there was nothing written in for Helena.

"We didn't think we'd get that far," Artie said dryly. "And after taking my car a second time….," he added.

"What the bloody hell was I supposed to do?" HG asked forgetting completely who was in the room.

Mrs. Frederic turned so quickly to look at her that HG jumped back a little. Myka had never seen Helena recoil from anyone and felt better that there was at least one person in the Warehouse she would listen to.

"_Two way street_, Agent Wells," the Caretaker reminded her and she apologized to Artie.

"So the sticker stays, Artie?" she asked to make sure he agreed. "And fill in what the reward will be. I don't think people are truly motivated unless they understand what the goal is," came the words of wisdom.

HG felt better already because in her mind, Mrs. Frederic was being as tough on Artie as he was on her. Only in a much nicer way. Pete started to get that vibe more intensely.

"Arthur, any minute now you will get the message that the Regents' meeting has been rescheduled for the day after tomorrow in Denver. As I said, I want Agent Wells to accompany you. I suggest you leave early in the morning as it is a long drive," she said.

Artie looked at his computer and sure enough, there was the interoffice email regarding the change. "How did you? Wait! Drive? You want me to _drive_ to Denver? What – that's 500 miles from here. That will take ten hours," Artie quickly calculated.

"Dude, the way your drive it will be closer to twenty," Claudia said. She was feeling really comfortable sharing her comments with her bosses given the physical distance.

"But I had a flight there tonight. Why would I drive there instead of fly there," Artie asked because it simply didn't make sense to him. But it made perfect sense to Mrs. Frederic.

"I want you to have more time with Agent Wells, Arthur, to really get to know each other. I don't think a short flight would afford you that. No, I think traveling together in the car is better suited for this type of problem."

"Road trip!" Pete called out and then saw no one in the room shared his enthusiasm. In fact, everyone looked really worried.

"I would like Agent Wells to present her bio- bracelet to the Regents. It might be something we incorporate for all the staff members. That is, if you think they're working properly," she asked Helena.

Ordinarily, HG would be insulted that anyone would question the quality of her workmanship. But she had already pushed things as far as she could. How could she make sure that there was nothing wrong with the gadget? She had it!

She turned to Myka and touched her arm with the bracelet on it. What no one else could see was her other hand, reaching behind Myka again, sliding it ever so slightly across her waist until she could feel skin and slipping one finger beneath the waistband. Myka shivered – not just from the delicate touch but from HG's absolute boldness to do this in front of everyone. Their attention was diverted to the computer screen where Claudia once again was saying Myka was experiencing something intense! They looked back at Myka, whose face was completely flushed and was swallowing hard to regain her composure. Helena had retreated and stood next to Myka, smiling broadly.

"I can assure you with absolute certitude the bracelet is functioning perfectly," the inventor said with the wickedest smile on her face.

Myka stared at Helena to reel her back in but she smiled innocently back with a gleam in her eye. '_She's actually enjoying toying with me_,' Myka thought more amused than bothered. Mrs. Frederic and Artie just took it as HG's usual display of self-confidence.

"Miss Donavan, I suggest you check the programming then," Mrs. Frederic suggested and Claudia agreed. "Something must be causing the erratic readings."

"Something indeed," Helena confirmed nonchalantly nodding at Myka.

Mrs. Frederic bade her goodbyes and left but not before she instructed Artie to research the best route to take in the morning. "I expect to see _both_ of you there," she said. "Take advantage of this, Artie," she said to him calmly. And to HG, she smiled and said "Two ways, Helena."

Artie got back on with Claudia and asked her to research the trip for him and hushed her when she added her two cents about how bad an idea this was. Helena asked Pete if he wanted to drive Myka home while she took Myka's car but he declined. He wanted to be alone. Helena walked Myka out to the car, taking every precaution just in case there were any artifact side effects. She drove back to the house at a fraction of the speed she had left it before.

"How are you feeling, Myka?" HG asked as she made sure she strapped the seat buckle.

"I feel fine, really. I don't think there are any side effects thank goodness. But I will say you certainly had fun playing with my emotions in there," Myka said playfully.

"I just wanted to prove the fault was not with my invention, dear," HG said slyly. "I am very glad you're ok, though, Myka. I don't mind telling you that you gave me quite a start before. I was very afraid something had happened to you," HG shared, keeping her eyes on the roads.

"I know," Myka said softly and put her hand on HG's leg. Bursts of sensations ran up her leg and she turned the wheel just a little too much but regained control instantly.

"I'm sorry, Helena," Myka said withdrawing her hand.

"Oh, please don't be, darling. I rather liked it," HG smiled but Myka thought it better not to just yet.

"I can't believe they are putting me on bed rest. I'll go absolutely stir crazy," Myka said changing the subject.

"Want to trade places?" HG teased but it made Myka think about that trip.

"Why do you think Mrs. Frederic did that?" Myka asked.

"To punish me?" HG asked and laughed at her own joke. "I don't know, darling, but if we take her at her word, it is so that Artie and I can develop a better working relationship," HG thought out loud.

"She seemed really serious about that," Myka said.

"And have you ever known her to joke about something?" HG asked because her boss was always serious.

"Hmmm, no you're right," Myka answered.

They drove back to the B&B and Helena insisted that Myka wait for her to come to the side of the car before she got out.

"I'm not an invalid. I did regain consciousness, you know," the patient reminded her friend.

"Yes, I was there for that part when you did," HG said smiling devilishly. And she stopped to look into those pools of green essence that even in the dark, sparkled.

"Do you know Agent Bering that I can read exactly what you're thinking by looking into those beautiful eyes of yours?" HG said brazenly.

"Oh really? And what is it that I am thinking now, Agent Wells?" Myka challenged her confident friend.

"That you wish you had been awake for that kiss," HG stated the obvious putting her hands on Myka's lap so that she couldn't get out of the car just yet.

"Well, perhaps that's what I thought before …," Myka attempted to fool HG but she was playing with a very experienced woman.

Myka didn't know it yet but she was way out of her league when it came to playing this game. She slid off the seat and leaned against the car. Helena smirked at Myka's attempt to thwart her mind reading.

"That's too bad because I was just about to demonstrate …," HG started and Myka feared she had lost her chance.

"Enough teasing, Helena," Myka commanded and waited, her breathing quickened and her heart pounding.

"Indeed," HG agreed and leaned in and pressed against Myka's full lips with the sweetest kiss for the second time that night. She let go and smiled when she saw Myka's eyes still closed and mouth just the slightest bit opened. Myka had never experienced such lightness to her head in such a delightful manner.

"OK, yes much better awake and without the audience," Myka gasped.

"I can do it either way, darling," HG smiled as she steadied her friend before letting her walk on her own into the house.

* * *

><p>Upstairs in her room, Claudia had Artie on the Farnsworth. "Artie, I'm telling you I checked the program three times and it's fine. It's got to be the bracelet. Look, it just happened again. Look at these spikes – each time it's more intense, dude. It's like someone has Myka's body and is shaking it all around or something," she surmised. "I've never seen readings like these," she said. Indeed.<p> 


	9. Rules on How to Motivate Your Agents

Hope everyone's holidays were great!

Loved the feedback - keep it up if you can. Appreciate you taking the time.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 Rules on How to Motivate Your Agents <strong>

_I don't think people are truly motivated unless they understand what the goal is," came the words of wisdom. (Mrs. Frederic)_

Artie was concerned that what Claudia was seeing on the graphs might be some side effect from the artifact and instructed her to keep a close eye on Myka while he was away. She was insisting the program was fine and he knew HG insisted the hardware was ok so perhaps they had to consider something else was going on.

Myka was back in her room with only one thing on her mind. She could still feel the kiss on her lips. The lightness in her head had only started to fade. She didn't know it but there was an indelible smile on her face as she thought about what had happened. It was an odd way to find out who exactly her 'love interest' was but there could be no denying it. All the time she and HG had playfully teased each other culminated in this exchange. And if she needed any further proof, the second kiss was even better than the first and not only because she was awake.

With the clarity that hindsight brings, she realized now that the attraction had started as soon as she saw HG. She had never aimed a gun at anyone and then had trouble concentrating on them as a target the way she did Helena. She had never been able to explain the pang she felt when HG Wells had disappeared the first time nor the excitement she felt upon seeing her again – again at gunpoint. A unique start to a relationship by any measure she thought.

If she had only this to think about, she would have drifted off to a peaceful slumber. But more disturbing thoughts invaded her space. Mrs. Frederic had designed this car trip for a purpose and it made her anxious to think of HG in a car with Artie for all that time. The Sage has explicitly said that she wanted to see both of them at the Regents' meeting but she didn't say in what shape. They were having trouble being civilized for any length time and that was when Myka was there to run interference. And with no one else with them – in closed quarters – for a long time meant one thing to Myka; no witnesses. If Artie lost his patience, he would show up all flustered but with HG in tow. If HG lost her patience, she might just show up alone. These thoughts dissipated when Helena came into Myka's room to check on her.

"Now darling, I know you're not one to sit still and take it easy but please listen to the doctor tomorrow just in case," pleaded HG. She knew being stationary would be tough for Myka.

"I will do my best," Myka promised. "Helena, I want you to be patient with Artie on this trip. I mean, this is a direct order from Mrs. Frederic – not something _we_ should take lightly," Myka said and HG smiled at her using of the royal '_we_'.

"Of course, darling," HG said because she was sitting next to Myka and would have agreed to anything.

"But you need your rest and shouldn't be worried about this," the Brit said.

"I would worry a lot less if you could promise me you won't do anything …...," and the word stuck in Myka's throat.

"Rash? Impulsive? Imprudent? " HG offered choices and feigned surprise at Myka's insinuation.

"Mrs. Frederic will expect this to go well," she reminded her friend.

"And so it shall," HG said. "But you heard her, Myka. 'P_eople are not truly motivated unless they understand what the goal is_." HG said doing her best imitation of her boss complete with an American accent and Myka laughed.

"Yes! And isn't your goal to show Mrs. Frederic that you can follow the rules?" Myka said projecting her own interpretation. Her analysis could not have been farther away from Helena's.

"Oh darling, as important as it is that Mrs. Frederic feel she has accomplished something with this exercise, pleasing her is not what interests me," HG shared honestly and made Myka nervous.

"Wouldn't you agree, Agent Bering, that it would be better if I were _truly motivated_?" she asked seductively using her boss' words again.

"Oh and what would truly motivate you, Helena, dare I ask?" Myka laughed.

Helena could think of a dozen things that would inspire her but she feared Myka was neither ready nor comfortable to hear most of them.

"If you are pleased with me," she settled for.

"Helena, I am always pleased with you," Myka said sincerely staring into those dark eyes and that even now she felt warmth throughout her body, even though they were not touching.

"Not as my friend Myka - but as my fellow agent," because she sensed that Myka had a higher standard as her coworker.

"Oh," Myka said truly surprised and HG caught it. In fact, Myka sounded disappointed.

"Agent Bering! Did you think I was going to ask you for some sort of _favor_ in return for my doing my job well?" HG kidded.

"No, I just thought …. Well, I …," Myka stumbled over her words.

"That, Agent Bering would be what I believe you call _sexual harassment_," HG imparted her knowledge.

"Yes, of course," Myka said embarrassed that she might have misinterpreted HG's intention.

"Unless you _want_ me to harass you sexually because that would certainly work," HG said twisting Myka's words and confusing her.

Myka finally caught on to the teasing. "Your words exhaust me, Agent Wells," Myka admitted.

"Darling, I can think of many ways I'd like to exhaust you that do not require any words," she smiled mischievously. "But I dare say I would get into even more trouble if I were not to allow you your rest, Agent Bering. And apparently, I have a very long day ahead of me," she sighed.

She kissed Myka's head and got up to go to her own room to sleep. Myka watched her walk to the door.

"You look good in my clothes," Myka said enjoying the view.

"You should see me out of them, love," HG said casting a glance at her friend before closing the door.

Her phone beeped and there was a text from Artie which read: I will be at the B&B at 5 AM for breakfast. We will leave right after that. Be ready.

"_Oh, bloody hell_," she thought to herself.

That night, Helena was in fact, the only agent who slept well. Artie was busy packing and trying not to question the wisdom of his superior for having him drive all those hours with HG. He was having a hard time not taking it as an unwarranted punishment. Myka tossed and turned with her own concerns. She worried that the trip would end in disaster and that Mrs. Frederic and all the Regents would be there to witness it. She worried for Artie whom she feared could be tested beyond anything he had experienced before. Then she thought about Pete. She would have to talk to him tomorrow and smooth things over. And Pete lied awake because he couldn't decide who he was more annoyed at; HG for being the one Myka chose or himself - for saying that stuff to Myka. Well, he would be with Myka tomorrow and he would talk to her and apologize. Claudia was dozing off thinking how she was going to insist that both Artie and HG wear bracelets tomorrow so she could track them before HG presented them to the Regents.

* * *

><p>The only one who did look rested in the morning was Helena. Myka woke up when she heard HG go into the shower. Claudia was up and downstairs before Artie had time to get in the door. Leena had prepared a light breakfast for them and Artie welcomed the smell of coffee and toast when he entered. He was on his second cup when he heard Helena coming down the stairs. Claudia had mapped out the best route – a little off the beaten track in parts but would guarantee to cut off some time. She was going over the details with Artie when HG came in.<p>

"Good morning everyone, " she said in her usual chipper voice.

"Agent Wells, " Artie said acknowledging her.

"HG, I programmed this IPod for you," Claudia said with great enthusiasm but HG just looked quizzically at her.

"I've been in the car with him, dude. He plays music from the 50's and 60's!" she said in nothing short of horror. Her fellow agent continued to look at her missing the message. "Trust me; you'll need this at some point. I put the classical stuff on there for you. I thought it was more your taste and besides, it can be very _relaxing,_" the younger agent hinted.

Leena fixed Helena a cup of tea and made more for the thermos she was preparing for them. She put coffee in Artie's. She surveyed the room and it seemed only Artie's aura was out of sorts. HG's was very calm. When Myka came in the room, Leena could see the tension rising in hers but that was to be expected she thought. Myka was the group's worrier.

"How are you feeling, Myka?" HG asked ahead of Artie and he harrumphed.

"I feel great! Good enough to go to the Warehouse, really," Myka attempted to get out of bed rest but Artie wouldn't hear of it.

"Doctor's orders, Myka," was all he said as he shook his head no.

"You're just trying to impress the good doctor," Claudia teased him and his look indicated he had not packed his sense of humor.

"OK, Grouchy, remember I want you to keep this bracelet on at all times," Claudia segued. Then she handed one to Myka. "Here, put this on her," she instructed and HG offered her arm willingly. Myka took this opportunity to have a few words alone with HG as Artie complained to Claudia it was too tight, it was uncomfortable.

"Helena," Myka said softly as she took the other woman's arm in her hands and placed the bracelet over it, "I know this might prove challenging but I know in my heart you can rise above anything Artie says and be the better man."

Helena heard her but she was concentrating on feeling Myka's gentle touch and studying her face as if trying to memorize each feature.

"You want me to be the better ….. _man_?" HG said back without skipping a beat because little interfered with her linguistic abilities.

Myka did not have time to blush at HG's word play. "Yes, I do," she said seriously.

"Then that is what I shall be," Helena whispered with great promise in her voice.

"Look Grumpy, if you don't let me get it on your correctly, we won't get the proper readings," Claudia complained.

"OK, that's twice you've called me names. No stickers for you today," Artie stated playing their game.

"No, wait – I'm sorry, Artie," Claudia tried because she really wanted that tool kit.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go Agent Wells, we've got many miles to go before we sleep," Artie said gathering his stuff.

Leena carried out the thermoses and asked if anyone wanted food but Artie insisted they would stop for lunch. Claudia stayed at her laptop getting the base readings on both of the agents. Already, Artie's was elevated when he grumbled but it was short spikes and nothing unusual for him. HG's appeared steadier in almost a flow like formation. Myka walked them outside to the car.

"Oh good, Artie, we're taking your Jaguar?" HG said with enthusiasm because she knew how fast it could go and thought that would shorten the trip and she knew how to drive it.

"Myka could you check the weather report to see if _hell just froze over_ because that, Agent Wells, is when you will drive my car again," he said packing his stuff into the car and got in.

Myka cringed at his tone. This was not a good way to start the trip when they weren't even off the property. HG slipped closer to Myka when she saw the worried look on her face.

"The better man, darling," she said all smiles. "Now you do as the doctor said and rest today, ok?" HG asked.

"Sure," Myka said but the trepidation was fluent in her voice. And Helena pushed up and kissed Myka lightly but Myka grabbed her, pulling her in closer.

"Please be careful, Helena," she practically begged.

"Of course, darling, I promise," HG said back.

Claudia was watching the whole thing from the window, smiling for her friend Myka. And that is when she discovered the _cause and effect_ explanations of the beeps on the screen. HG's indicators suddenly spiked! "I knew it wasn't the program," the protégé said happily.

Artie was busy readying everything and it was nothing short of what pilots do when getting set for flight. Helena sat there quietly surrounded with thoughts of Myka. That and the soothing music would be her aids she thought.

Myka returned to the house only after the car was out of sight. Silently, she prayed all would go well. She came back into the house where Pete was having breakfast. She felt a pang as soon as she saw him. He was still bothered about what had happened and his words came rushing back at her and renewed the hurt.

"Hey, Pete," she said warmly.

"Hi, Mykes. Artie and HG get off ok?" he made small talk.

"Yes, just left," she answered trying to sense if he wanted to talk. Her heart ached that she had caused her best friend pain. She couldn't contain it anymore.

"Pete, I'm sorry. I really am. You mean a great deal to me," she started.

"Myka, I'm the one who is sorry. I was such a jerk to you last night," he said apologetically.

"Our friendship means the world to me, " Myka said to him and reached out to touch his arm.

"Me, too, Mykes. I want to put this behind us, OK?" he asked and Myka shook her head.

Pete took a deep breath, relieved that he and his partner were back on track. "Now I believe you're on bed rest today. Sucks, eh?" he said.

"Absolutely!" Myka confirmed.

"Well, I downloaded some books on my IPad for you to read. That should keep you busy for a couple of hours," he said enthusiastically. "That and praying for HG," he added.

Myka laughed at his comment and hugged him for his thoughtful gesture. She really wasn't sure which of her fellow agents she was praying for more. But the division was clear for Pete.

"Hey Claudia," he yelled out to his cohort, "I am taking HG. I say Artie goes down before the halfway mark on this trip."

"No way, dude. Artie had two cups of strong coffee this morning. I'm taking Gramps to go the whole way. HG's gonna crack before the halfway mark," Claudia proclaimed and they shook on it.

"Where exactly is the halfway point?" Myka asked.

Claudia looked at her computer. "That would be a little diner right off of Interstate 80, North Platte, Nebraska." And now Myka had an idea of what to add to her prayer. "_Please let her make it to North Platte_," she said silently.

Myka begrudgingly returned to her room to rest but was happy to have Pete's IPad to use when she got bored. Pete and Claudia went to the Warehouse. Claudia opened up the bio-feedback program to monitor all of her fellow agents. There appeared to be nothing unusual going on even in the car which pleased Claudia. Had she been able to see into the car she would have understood that the calmness was attributable to the fact that HG was sitting quietly while Artie went down his list of car rules. "_No food in the car at all; no touching the radio dials; only adjust the temperature dial if both agree it should be altered; no opening the windows; did he mention no food in the car?" _Helena sat there nodding her head when appropriate but had to guess because she really wasn't listening. She had put the ear buds in her ears and sat there listening to the calming music of Brahms. "_I do hope she put Mozart on here_," she thought to herself.

It would be hours before Claudia would be freaked out by any readings on her computer again.

* * *

><p><strong>Love your feedback and take it all seriously so fire away if you have time. <strong>


	10. Rules of the Road

Can't respond to reviews but thank you to those who did.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 Rules of the Road<strong>

Artie felt a whole lot better that he had been able to rattle off the car rules and not once did HG complain or question him.

'_A good start'_ he thought to himself as he raced down the road at a steady fifty miles per hour.

'_At this rate, we'll arrive next Tuesday'_ Helena thought to herself.

She received a text from Pete about an hour into the trip. He was trying to increase his odds of winning the bet that he and Claudia settled on – B&B chores for a week.

"_HG, forgot to tell you. Do not under any circumstances discuss politics, religion or sex while in the car. Pete_" - it read.

"_Should I discuss them when we're out of the car_?" she texted back because she simply did not understand the parameters attached to the subjects.

"NO!" he responded in all caps and she remembered what Claudia told her about that.

Her phone beeped again and this time it was from Myka. "_How are you doing_?" it asked. "_Well and you? I hope you are resting_". "_Yes, of course_" Myka responded and HG smiled.

Artie liked that there was no pressure to talk to Helena. He listened to his music and relaxed, doing a steady speed and paid no attention to the cars that passed him continuously. It was the first test of HG's patience as she knew firsthand how fast the car could easily go. She took a deep breath and remembered that she had promised Myka to behave. Claudia confirmed that all was going well with the agents; Myka was indeed resting, Artie was calm and HG was a steady flow of tranquility.

When HG finally tired of the music in her ear and had enough of looking out the windows at flat farm lands, she decided to engage her driver in conversation.

"Do you know anything about Nebraska?" she asked curiously. Artie thought for a few seconds.

"Well, it was once called the "Great American Desert" due to the geography," he answered. "Oh, and Kool Aid was invented here. It's the state's official drink!" he added.

"What is that?" HG asked.

"It's a kids' drink. Very sweet. I doubt you would like it," he said. "The state insect is the honeybee," and HG marveled that Americans went to the bother of giving each state an insect. Helena seemed interested so Artie kept going. "It's a primarily Republican state," and HG recognized the term.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Artie. I am not to discuss any politics in the car," she said earnestly.

"Taking that a little seriously, aren't we Agent Wells?" he asked but she was sure she had it right.

"OK well, this is also where Father Flanagan founded Boys Town," he tried but she waved her hand at him.

"Sorry, Artie no religion either. In the car," she repeated as if she were reciting rules. "Oh, wait," she continued thinking back to Pete's advice. "I'm not to discuss them at lunch either. And you should know that sex is out of the question," she added referring to the third topic Pete had listed.

"What did you just say?" he asked and HG looked at him completely unaware.

"I cannot discuss sex with you," she said plainly.

"Agent Wells," he started but found it necessary to pull off to the shoulder of the road. The sudden twist of the car, the fastest action Artie had taken all morning, jerked HG in her seat. The car came to a short stop and Artie turned sharply in his seat.

"Agent Wells, what the hell are you saying?" he asked. "Do you have any idea how inappropriate it would be ….," he said with great exasperation.

"I don't know how inappropriate it would be, but I know I cannot discuss it," she confessed.

"Agent Wells, you and I will never discuss….there would be no reason for us to talk about …. Never….. that topic would not come up….," he stammered because his brain could simply not choose one thought to complete.

"Artie, I have no idea what you're trying to say. I just know I cannot discuss sex, politics or religion in the car with you. Or out of the car, either," she said dignified.

"What?" he asked slowly catching the phrase. "Who told you this?" he asked suspiciously.

"Pete," she said and sounded innocent enough for Artie to believe.

"If you're as brilliant as they say, you'd think you would know better than to use Agent Lattimer as your source for polite topics of conversation," Artie snapped back.

Helena was very confused. She took Pete at his word. She saw no reason not to -unless he was still angry about last night and was purposely telling her something to get her in trouble with Artie.

"So we _should_ talk about politics, religion and sex?" she asked unable to get a grasp on this. She came from a time when polite conversation was limited to the weather. Surely things had improved but she couldn't figure out which side these topics fell upon. From the little she watched television, these topics were daily fodder.

Artie let out an audible moan and started the car again. HG made a mental note to 'Google' polite topics of conversation to get to the bottom of this.

Back at the B&B, Myka tried to keep busy reading but it was getting harder and harder. The house was too quiet with all her fellow agents and Leena out. She called Dr. Calder as she had asked her to and reported that she felt fine. She asked if she didn't think going back would be better since staying home was driving her crazy. She persisted and the doctor said she would let her go to the Warehouse tomorrow if she was still symptom free. She took some consolation in shortening her sentence. Hard as she tried, she could not stop wondering how HG was doing. It was now going on three hours. She called over to Claudia who confirmed that there was little activity coming from the bio bracelets.

Unlike his passenger who believed they were traveling at a snail's pace, Artie felt they were right on schedule. Four hours into the trip and they were close to the midpoint. The only conversation they had was when he asked HG several times if she needed to stop but each time she said no. He finally caved in and had to stop. She had no idea that in his mind this was a competition.

"_Artie seems upset that I do not wish to stop_" she texted Myka. Myka jumped when the beep went off and welcomed any communication from her captive friend. She smiled to think this was actually troubling Helena.

"_That's just Artie,_" she texted back because HG would never get the explanation. Helena confirmed again that things were going well because she did not want Myka to worry. She had a taste of stretching her legs and the thought of returning to the car and driving so slowly got the better of her.

"Artie, I don't mind driving if you want. It might do you good to rest," HG suggested nonchalantly.

"No, it's fine Agent Wells. I don't mind," he answered.

"Are you sure? You have driven all this time. I should do my share," the Brit tried again.

"No, it's fine," Artie answered strained. HG didn't take defeat easily even on the smallest things.

"Did you just say '_be the better man'_ to yourself, Agent Wells?" Artie asked her after she had just mumbled it as a reminder.

"Pardon? Oh, no. I was just commenting on ….that van….," HG recovered pointing to a large van parked near them and saying the first thing she could.

"What about it?" Artie asked.

"What about what?" HG asked confused.

"The van? What about the van?" Artie asked getting testy.

"I don't know. What about it?" HG was helplessly lost in his line of questions.

"Get in the car, Agent Wells," he said flatly and Helena started to feel the push. She needed to talk to Myka.

"Artie, would you mind terribly if I went back in for tea? I saw a Starbucks in there," she said pointing to the rest stop where they just came from.

Artie did mind because this delayed them but it wasn't an unreasonable request so he agreed. "Can I get you anything?" she asked but he shook his head.

HG walked back into the building and called Myka. Myka was thrilled to see HG's number coming up on her phone.

"Helena?" she asked.

"Myka!' she answered and Myka's heart returned to the excited state at the connection.

"Are you OK?" she asked worried.

"Yes, darling, everything is fine. But I dare say he is testing my patience, dear."

"Is it the music?" Myka asked.

"No, it is the pace at which he is driving! We're doing a consistent 50 mph, Myka. It's awful," HG all but whined.

HG didn't know it but her animation was attracting attention. Two young men who had just purchased their coffees were now staring at the slender raven haired woman with great interest.

"I don't know if he wants to talk about sex or not. I am so confused," HG admitted and now her admirers' interest was really piqued.

"Helena, what are you saying?" Myka asked concerned.

"Pete told me not to discuss politics, religion or sex and so whenever Artie talked about any of these…," she started.

"Artie discussed sex with you," Myka said shooting straight up in her bed. There must be some mistake.

"No. He talked about politics and religion and I told him I could not talk about them and then I told him I couldn't discuss sex either because Pete was very emphatic about those three topics in particular," she said into the phone and turned to notice the two men who were eyeing her now.

Myka was trying to process the information and finally pieced together that Pete was making sure HG stayed away from the quintessential sensitive subjects. She almost laughed at HG's confusion except she was concerned she had irked Artie with her misinterpretations.

"Helena, it's OK. Pete was just trying to help you steer clear of sensitive subjects with Artie. He used a colloquial expression which highlights those three topics in particular to represent all sensitive subjects," Myka attempted to explain.

Helena was taking in what Myka was saying but her attention was diverted by the leering and comments of the two men who were taking a very long time readying their coffees. Helena stared back which was usually enough to cast away any unwanted attention but these two mistook it for interest. When one of the men started to walk towards her, Helena opened her jacket to expose her badge on her belt buckle. It didn't deter him.

"Are you an officer of the law?" he inquired. "Do you know how to use handcuffs?" he asked in an attempt to be suggestive. Helena disconnected the call from Myka. She would only worry if she heard this.

"My name is Agent Wells and I am a US Federal Agent," HG said identifying herself. "I suggest you take a step back, sir and go about your business," she stated.

"Come on, we're just being friendly," the second guy said and now he, too was closing in on HG. She was not concerned about these guys but for the public's safety.

She rested her hand on her gun as a warning. "Sirs, I suggest you take your coffee and yourselves outside now and go on with the rest of your day," she said her voice thick with warning.

"Geez, just trying to be nice to the little lady," one said and the expression caught HG's attention.

"_Let it go, Helena_," she told herself. The two men walked out one door and HG auto dialed Myka.

"Sorry, love, we were disconnected. OK, so do not discuss sensitive subjects with Artie, got it. How are you feeling?" HG continued her chat.

After she was assured that Myka was continuing to rest, she told her she would speak to her later. She looked around outside but the men were nowhere in sight. Artie would not have liked it if he had to interrupt his schedule so that HG could apprehend two men who were insulting her.

'_This was their lucky day,' _she thought. It was the exact same thing the two men were thinking as well.

HG returned to the car and buckled herself in.

"Where is your tea?" Artie asked. Helena had forgotten all about it.

"They ran out," she lied.

"Starbucks ran out of tea?" he asked incredulously. "Is that what you're telling me?"

"No English breakfast left," she tried.

"For this we are behind schedule?" Artie complained and HG bit her lip and drew the tiniest amount of blood.

"_I'm going to bloody kill him before lunch_" she thought and 250 miles away, Pete was feeling sure he was going to win this bet.


	11. Rules of Engagement

Thank you to those who know these characters so well and took the time to send comments. I sometimes get 'Artie' wrong so let me know if you think this isn't like him.

He shows up more in this chapter more. But we've got to get back to Myka.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 <strong>**Rules of Engagement**

For the next hour, they drove in silence with only the occasional sigh by HG or harrumph by Artie.  
>He had checked in with Claudia when Helena went for her tea and found out that the next place to stop was a little diner right off of Interstate 80 in North Platte. He pulled into the crowded parking lot. Since it seemed to be the only place for miles around, there were plenty of people. There was a gas station at one end and Artie suggested that Helena go inside and get them a table, preferably a booth by the window he specified and he would get gas. '<em>He probably gets gas slowly, too'<em> she thought but complied with the request. She asked the hostess inside for a booth by the window and she took two menus and escorted HG to it. The waitress was right over asking if HG wanted coffee.

"Do you have tea?" she asked because she had not been in an American diner before.

"Tea? Yeah, we got tea. Sure. And tea for your friend?" she asked HG.

"Good Lord, no. I am not sure what he wants. He drinks coffee. Perhaps you could bring him that?" HG asked trying to figure it out.

"You're not from around here, are you?" the waitress asked picking up on HG's accent.

"No, England actually," HG volunteered.

"Yeah, I figured. I'm good at placing people. I hear a lot of accents in here. Mostly American of course but I'm pretty good at guessin' where they're from. You were easy," she said laughing as she left to get the beverages.

Artie came in several minutes later as HG sipped on what would be considered unbearable tea by even the poorest English standard. She sent Myka a text: _We are stopping for lunch. Everything is good. Tea is awful but Artie broke 60 mph before so things are looking up._ Her smile when Artie joined her was only a fraction of what Myka's was when she received the text. He plopped into the seat and opened the menu.

"Do you feel prepared for your presentation tomorrow, Agent Wells?" he asked as he looked the menu over.

"Yes, of course," HG answered quickly and then saw Artie's eye peer over the top of the placard. She had answered that too quickly.

"Yes, I feel confident that I can educate the Regents on the benefits and value of the bracelet," she tried.

"You're going to _educate_ them?" he asked emphasizing the word he found a little offensive.

"Well, yes," she answered truthfully. '_Blasted, it's my invention! Who else will educate them_?' she thought in her head and her facial expression gave her away.

The friendly waitress bounced back in front of them, all smiles. "Whatja gonna have, sweet cakes?" she asked Artie and HG could not control the smile that appeared on her face at the term. He ordered the turkey on rye with mustard. "And you, your ladyship?" she asked because she believed in making her service as personal as possible.

"May I have the same but with nothing on the sandwich?" HG asked and the woman grinned.

"I just love that accent, don't you?" she poked Artie with the pen she was writing with. "See, I can tell you're not from there. I'm gonna say New York, right?" she asked Artie and HG smiled broadly.

"You're very good," HG praised the woman and off she went.

Now without the menu as a barrier between them, Artie resumed his line of questioning. "So you don't think there was any issue with the functioning of the bracelet with Agent Bering?" he asked.

"With Agent Bering? You mean the spikes in her readouts?" HG inquired.

"Yes, Agent Donovan reported that the readings were erratic. Do you think it could be something electrical?" he asked feeling as if he couldn't be any clearer.

Helena reflected back to last night. "I would say that it was chemical," HG said thinking back to what it felt like to run her fingers across Myka's skin. She had been testing invading Myka's personal space for some time and was never rebuked but that was the first time she had initiated touching something other than Myka's arm or leg. Oh, and lips. HG thought back to how she felt Myka shiver and felt the goose bumps rise in response to her touch. HG didn't know it but she was day dreaming with the most devilish smile on her face as her boss stared at her in confusion.

"Agent Wells?' he called her breaking the trance. "What do you mean, 'chemical'? It's either the bracelet or the software not the person. Am I correct?" he was probing and now HG had to regain her thoughts because she was miles away In Myka-land. The sandwiches were placed down in front of them and HG was grateful for the reprieve. She thanked the waitress who asked if there was anything else they needed but Artie dismissed her in a hurry.

"You did hear my question, didn't you?" he persisted and HG didn't like the feeling of being pushed especially when she was quite content to lag in her memories of Myka.

"What I meant, Artie was that there could be a biological component that the hardware and software were recording. A shift in something within the person that would cause those readings, " HG attempted slowly.

"Isn't that the whole point of the program? But what would have caused the erratic readings that Claudia witnessed? Myka was right there in front of us under no apparent stress according to Doctor Calder. Yet, her vitals on paper showed a very strong reaction to something. It happened again last night when she was on her way back to the B&B…..," and then he stopped midsentence.

Artie was bright and excellent at deduction. Each time the readings went haywire - when Claudia thought she was having a heart attack, when the readings spiked in the office and then again last night, Myka was with HG. Artie narrowed his eyes on Helena.

"Are you telling me, Agent Wells, that all of those readings were accurate?" he asked his voice hushed.

"Yes," Helena answered.

"Oh this is just great!" Artie said and threw his paper napkin down. "Are you telling me that one of my top agents, a highly trained and decorated agent succumbed to her emotional feelings while in your presence?" he asked.

HG tried to take all of what he just said in. "Artie, she was in a very vulnerable situation. She had been subdued by the artifact. She wasn't in a typical setting. If Myka had been on the job, so to speak, surely her training would have diverted any attraction she felt to ….," and Artie finished her sentence, " …. to _you_?"

Artie was making this personal and Helena did not care for this accusatory tone. In fact, she was certain he was so annoyed because it was _she_ that Myka was attracted to. His reaction from the night before rushed back at her when he over reacted thinking she had done something to Myka.

"You don't like me very much, do you Artie?" she asked because it was what she was thinking.

Her entire body language reflected the change. She sat up straight and leaned forward, her hands on the table stretched out in front of her. And that cold look was back in her eyes. Helena was done with being polite and correct.

"Agent Wells, this isn't a matter of whether or not I like you, this is a matter of can my top agent do her job," he said because he was concerned about Myka. But HG didn't like that response any better than the one she was expecting.

"I cannot decide if you are not giving Myka enough credit for being able to do her job under any circumstances, Arthur or giving me too much credit for being a force that could undo her capabilities. Either way, you are insulting Myka and I won't stand for it," she said keeping her voice low.

Now Artie got defensive because HG had touched a nerve. He was short-changing Myka whom he professed to have ultimate faith in. And now it seemed as if HG was calling him on not having that belief in her. And no one called him Arthur but Mrs. Frederic.

* * *

><p>Back at the Warehouse as Claudia and Pete kidded over lunch about the bet and only stopped when the beeping noises went off on the desktop computer. Claudia slid over in her chair to look at the monitor. "Holy Crap, Batman," she said with a mouthful of salad. "What?" Pete asked coming over to the screen. There on the monitor were the three graphs associated with the bracelets on each of the agents. Myka's continued its slow and steady flow. But now Artie's and HG's readings were spiking indicating increased blood pressure and heart rate and breathing. Claudia pressed some keys to bring up additional info. The GPS chip indicated their exact location: a little diner right off of Interstate 80, North Platte, Nebraska.<p>

"Dude, I am so going to win this bet. Look at HG's readings – they're going through the roof. She's going to eat Artie for lunch and lose and he'll send her back to the Warehouse while he goes onto the meeting and then you will be doing my chores for a week. Whoa hoo!" the young woman teased.

"No, no HG. Don't do this," he pleaded and quickly grabbed his phone. Before his fellow bettor could protest he texted: "_Calm down, man_" to HG.

* * *

><p>The only reason the Brit looked at her phone was because she was hoping it was Myka. When she saw it was Pete, she almost dismissed it until she saw the word – '<em>man<em>' and it brought back Myka's plea. "_Be the better man_' came back to her in Myka's voice. She sat back in the booth and took a deep breath.

Swallowing her anger again she looked up at her boss.

"Artie, I'm sorry. I understand your concern about Myka. But please do not take it out of context. Myka would never let anything interfere with her job and please believe me when I say that I would never interfere with her job either," HG said mustering up as much control as she could.

Artie shook his head in agreement. "OK, Agent Wells, let's table this for now," and HG had to guess what he meant. He signaled the waitress for the bill and she immediately noticed the change in her two customers.

"Everything OK, hon?" she asked and they both said yes but had to get somewhere. She left Artie the bill and HG offered to pay but he politely refused. HG excused herself to go to the ladies room as Artie got up to pay the charge.

'_Geez, finally_,' Artie thought to himself. He was good at compartmentalizing and so he took the conversation they just had and filed it in his brain under 'things to get back to'. It started to get emotionally messy for him and so he simply put it all away mentally. But there was no doubt that he was distracted. That is why it took him a second or two to realize that while he was standing in line to pay at the register, they were being robbed.

Two young men had their backs to each other, each holding a gun and waving them around telling people to get down. Within seconds, customers in the booths were slipping onto the seats and people on line fell on the floor. The only ones standing were the cashier and Artie.

"Didn't you hear me, man?" the young man yelled. "Get down on the floor," he yelled and Artie could tell he was very nervous.

In the meantime, HG was in the ladies room alone. She wanted to text Myka but didn't want to worry her. "_Your boss is a complete idiot_" she typed out and immediately erased it. "_He's your boss, too_" she heard Myka's voice say to her in her head. She put away her phone because she was finding it hard to push away her anger and did not want to upset Myka. She finished up and made her way back to the eating area. She flung open the swinging exit door into the diner and was greeted by the sight of patrons huddled down in booths or lying on the floor. She swung her head to see Artie standing nearby at the register with his hands out in front of him.

"I'm a Federal Agent. You are making a mistake here. Put your weapons down and we'll take care of this," she heard Artie say and she slowly put her hand on her gun. But she caught the attention of the robber.

"Well, if it isn't Agent Wells, wasn't it?" he said and HG walked slowly towards them. "Both of you, take your guns out and put them on the floor," he yelled and now HG recognized them as the men she saw at the rest stop.

"Perhaps we could take this outside, gentlemen?"" she said trying to stall them so she could get closer but they were not deterred.

"Put the f*cking guns on the floor," he shouted now and Artie removed his from his bag and she removed hers and both put then down and slid them over to him. The other man bent down and picked them up.

"Get over here," he sneered at HG and she moved slowly toward him. "You are coming with us - _US Federal Agent Wells_," he mocked as the grabbed the bag of money from the cashier. "So we can finish what we started before," he snickered making his intentions known. He kept the gun aimed at Artie knowing this would entice his captive to do exactly what he wanted.

"And if I don't?" HG asked giving herself a moment to adjust her hands and put them on her hips.

"Feisty. I like that. But if you don't, I put one through your partner's head. Now get the f*ck over here," he shouted all out of patience.

That banter brought Helena enough time to devise her plan. She pushed Artie out of the way onto the floor, pulled out her Tesla from behind her back and shot the first robber. She kept it on him until he fell, removing himself as the barrier between her and the second thief. But in those few seconds, that man managed to pull the trigger once before being zapped with several hundred volts and dropping to the ground.

Artie regained his balance and stood up but not in time to catch Helena who fell and banged her head on the end of the table. Artie lunged forward, grabbing her and caught sight of the blood coming from her arm. 'Call 911!' someone yelled and Artie pulled her close into his arms. "Agent Wells, Helena! Somebody help us. Tell them we have an officer down," he shouted.


	12. One Good Kiss Deserves Another

OK everybody - remember when I said this was 'fluff' in the beginning? Well, the story line took off and this chapter is not so fluffy. I detest cliffhangers myself - so I apologize for doing that in the last chapter.

But if this chapter sucks or does not follow - scream - protest - tell me and I will rework it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 One Good Kiss Deserves Another <strong>

Artie held on to Helena as he yelled for something to stop the bleeding in her right arm. From what he could tell, the bullet had entered her forearm near the right shoulder. She was unconscious but from the way her head hit the table, he was pretty sure she had been knocked out by the blow. There was blood on his right arm as he cradled her head in the crook of it. People were screaming and running out of the diner. The friendly waitress was bringing Artie a clean cloth for the wound and ice. The cashier stood guard over the two unconscious men with the gun she retrieved from under the counter.

If HG ever needed an endorsement for her invention, she was about to get all she needed. Back at the Warehouse, Claudia was watching in horror as the vital signs for her indicated - _sustained trauma_.

"Pete, HG's been shot," was all she yelled as she scrambled to get Dr. Calder on the phone. Pete did not have the benefit of seeing the readings online and thought Claudia was exaggerating.

"Oh my God, Artie shot her?" he asked trying to figure out how it could happen in the freaking middle of _Nowheresville_.

"She's been hit in the upper arm. She's losing blood and blood pressure dropping," he heard Claudia say into the phone and he got this was all real. Dr. Calder called for the emergency helicopter out of the nearest military base and within minutes, they were landing in the diner's parking lot.

Claudia couldn't get Artie on the phone or Farnsworth. "Pete, do I call Mrs. Frederic?" she was asking frantically but Pete was already out the door. He knew he had to tell Myka and it couldn't be over the phone. By the time he reached the exit, Claudia had taken it upon herself to contact the Warehouse Keeper. She was stunned at how calm the woman was even when given news of an agent being shot. She asked for the details of their location and told her to keep her posted with updates.

Pete drove to the B&B at a high but not entirely reckless speed. He took the front steps two at a time into the hallway. Myka was in the living room when she heard the pounding outside and knew something was up. The look on Pete's face as she met him in the hallway confirmed that something was wrong. Her thoughts went to Artie. She feared he had a heart attack or something medically wrong on the trip.

She never expected to hear Pete say; "Myka, Helena's been shot. We think she's OK but we just don't know yet." Myka was stunned and tried to make sense of what Pete said.

"I have to go to her," she said running to get her coat and gun.

"Myka, they're over two hundred miles away…," he started to say but she yelled at him – "Pete! I- have -to- go- to- her," and he thought it better not to argue. She grabbed her gun, badge and bag and went to the car with Pete. He had Claudia on the phone.

"I got Artie. The paramedics are there. She's unconscious but he thinks she hit her head on the table when she fell. It was a robbery in the diner in freaking broad daylight," she got out in one breath.

"How is Artie?" Pete asked.

"He's OK. He's right there with HG, Myka," Claudia tried to assure her friend.

"Oh I'm sure he is," Myka said, anger rising in her voice.

"Myka, he's with her. I promise," Claudia tried.

"Look, Mykes I think we should go to the Warehouse for now until we hear more," Pete said and drove in that direction without waiting for her to agree.

The diner was still in bedlam with people crowding in the parking lot, not able to move because the military helicopter was blocking the exit. The army medics took over from the local EMT's and took Helena out on a stretcher. The local police had arrived and had handcuffed the two would be robbers and were taking statements. Artie was giving him whatever information he could on where to contact him because he was going to the hospital with HG. It was a short trip to the hospital where they took Helena into the ER. Artie had given them enough details to ascertain that the bullet had hit her right upper arm and was still in there. They had put a collar on her to keep her neck in place and were sending her for a CT scan and x-rays. Artie then talked to the nursing staff and went into the private waiting room. As an agent, Helena was top priority. He pulled out his Farnsworth and called Claudia.

Now all three agents were in the office at the Warehouse awaiting word. They looked at the computer screen as all indicators went flat on HG's screen.

"Myka, they took off her bracelet, that's all," Pete thought to say because he was afraid Myka would panic.

The image of Artie coming through worried all of them. They couldn't remember a time when he looked so shook up.

"She's in surgery now to remove the bullet. She's in the best hands, Myka," he said directly to the one he knew would be the most upset.

"Artie, I want to be there," Myka said and he had already cleared a military flight for her.

"They'll be picking you up in the front of the Warehouse in fifteen,"

"Dude, what happened?" Claudia asked.

"Two guys came into the diner when we were done eating. They were in the process of robbing it when HG came back out from the ladies room. They made everyone get down on the floor. I had identified myself as an agent. She kept going towards them slowly. They knew her. I don't know how but they knew her name and knew she was an agent. They made us give up our guns and had every intention of taking her hostage and shooting me if she didn't cooperate. She pushed me out of the way and shot them with the Tesla. The first one went right down but the second got off a shot before he too got hit. She saved my life," he said slowly.

Pete instinctively turned to hold onto Myka as Artie relayed the details. "She's going to be OK," Artie said.

"How are you, Artie?" Myka asked and he felt better hearing that she was a little calmer.

"I'm ok, really," he said.

Myka left in the authorized helicopter and Pete went back inside to Claudia.

"Is she going to be OK?" she asked Pete because she knew nothing about gunshot wounds.

"Yeah, yeah she's a trooper. She'll be fine," he said. And yet, he couldn't get rid of the really bad vibe he was having that he kept to himself.

By the time Myka got to the waiting room of the hospital, the surgery was finished. She found Artie sitting in the waiting room. He had removed his blood soaked shirt and was in a "Nebraska" t shirt. He had refused any medical treatment because he wanted to be there when Myka arrived.

"Artie!" Myka said and grabbed him. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, fine. I'm ok, Myka," he said in spite of looking like hell.

The doctor came in to talk to them. She told them both that the bullet was removed and fortunately had done no damage to the bone. The CT scan showed a concussion but no internal bleeding. The bottom line was – she was lucky and the physical damage was minimal.

They were, however, concerned - she said and Myka's heart dropped.

"Her vitals should be better given that there was neither organ damage nor excessive bleeding. It's strange because agents are typically fighters even under anesthesia," she said and Myka grabbed her by her green scrubs at the shoulders.

"What the hell does that mean? That woman just saved her boss. She's a fighter. What are you saying?" she strained to keep her voice down. When she saw the look of complete surprise in the surgeon's eyes, she let go of her uniform and smoothed out the material.

"I'm sorry," Myka said. It took the doctor a minute to recover.

"I understand you're upset," the doctor said pulling back just a little from Myka. "We're not talking about her ability as an agent. She's not fighting - _mentally_. She's not responding in the typical manner," she said.

"I want to see her," Myka demanded.

"She not awake yet," she attempted to say but Artie could tell nothing would keep Myka out of that room.

"Doctor, you haven't witnessed Helena Wells when she's not happy. You'd be wise to put her friend in that room for when she does wake up," he said and the doctor okayed it.

Myka walked in and saw Helena lying in the bed. Her arm was wrapped in bandages and there was a large white bandage on the back of her head where they had put in a few stitches. The IV was hooked into the other arm and there was a heart monitor on her as well as a clamp on her finger to check oxygen. Myka went to her side and took her hand in hers ever so gently. In spite of her condition, HG looked peaceful as she slumbered. But the sight of her dear friend immobile brought tears to her eyes. In spite of being able to touch her, the thought of anything happening to Helena griped Myka at her very core and shook her. The nurse was taking down information from the monitors and smiled at Myka and then left.

Myka looked down at her friend and the tears welled up. She bent over so she could whisper in Helena's ear.

"You listen to me, Agent Wells. I know you. I know what they told me and I know what's going on in that beautiful head of yours. You're thinking this might be your way back – back to Christina – back to a place where people loved you and cared for you," and Myka's voice cracked with emotion.

"Helena, please – if you can hear me, don't leave, not this way. It's not your time – the doctor says you're not in danger. You have people here, Helena, who love you and care a great deal about what happens to you. You have me," she wept quietly. She wiped the tears and tried to regain calmness to her voice.

"I know it's selfish of me, Helena but I'm asking you please don't give in to any of this and leave. Please, don't leave, I need you," she said softly and bent down and kissed Helena's lips gently.

Myka sat down in the chair next to the bed, still holding onto HG's hand. Her head was bent down which is why she didn't notice the increase in heart rate and stabilizing in blood pressure. The nurse at the ICU station saw it on the monitor and came rushing in. She startled Myka but paid her no mind. She checked the machines to make sure they were OK. They were. She turned to Myka finally.

"This is good, this is very good," was all she said before she left to update the doctor.

What seemed like a lifetime to Myka but in reality were only minutes later, Helena's eyes fluttered and opened. The sight of Myka made her smile and she squeezed Myka's hand. The tears that Myka had gained control over rushed at her and she did her best to choke them back.

"I was hoping you would be here," HG said in a low voice.

"Is Artie OK?" was the first thing she asked. She knew she had been hit but the blow to the head was a surprise. She remembered searing pain in her arm and then her head. Myka reached down and kissed her forehead gently.

"Yes, he's fine," Myka said softly. HG smiled and closed her eyes.

"What is all of this?" she asked as she felt the IV, the heart monitor and the clamp on her finger.

"It's reading all your vitals, Helena and the needle in your arm is to keep you hydrated," Myka explained.

"Not as compact as my bio bracelet," the inventor noted. Myka laughed softly at Helena's assessment.

"Did the bullet do damage?" she asked.

"No, the bullet was lodged but did not pierce any bone. They got it all out. You'll be sore but will be fine," Myka said and her voice got shaky again thinking of what a difference inches made.

"My head?" HG asked because she could feel the bandage.

"You hit it on the way down. Slight concussion," Myka reported.

"Good thing it is thick," the patient said and smiled at her own joke.

The attending doctor came in and looked over Helena's chart and checked her out. "Hello, Ms. Wells," she said in a louder than necessary voice. "How are _we_ doing now?" she asked trying to get a sense of how awake HG was.

Helena waved her index finger at the doctor to come closer. "First, it is _Agent_ Wells, doctor. Second, if you do not lower your voice, I will ask my partner here to take her gun out and shoot you," HG said in a raspy but audible voice.

The doctor lost the fake smile on her face and looked at Myka. "She's not kidding," Myka confirmed. The embarrassed doctor busied herself with the chart.

"OK, Agent Wells," she continued – following HG's orders, "I'm glad to see you're awake and doing better," and then she turned to Myka and added, "We were concerned," and Myka nodded that she understood.

"You'll be groggy for a few hours and you will be here overnight but you should be discharged in a couple of days if you have a good night's sleep," the doctor said.

"I am leaving tomorrow if not sooner," HG said flatly. The doctor smiled nervously at Myka.

"Will you be here?" HG asked Myka already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it.

"Right here," Myka promised and held onto Helena's hand. She squeezed it back.

"The nurses will come in and wake her throughout the night to make sure the concussion isn't causing any problems," the doctor told Myka and then wrote in the chart; _patient should be handled with caution._

"_Oh she is not going to like that_,' Myka thought.

Mrs. Frederic appeared in the waiting room and sat with Artie. He detailed what happened and told her that he thought HG had saved his life by her actions.

"The Regents will want a full report but that can wait until tomorrow, Arthur, " she said and then informed the nurse that Agent Nielsen had changed his mind and he would be checked out now by the doctor. Artie didn't argue.

"I had no idea when I suggested this trip just how well you two would get to know each other," she said.

Her words made Artie reflect on the particulars. As many times as he had repeated the details to everyone that night, he stopped again to think about Helena's actions. She had pushed him out of harm's way before taking her shot. She had done a really good job, there was no denying it.

The only signs of the incident for Artie were raised blood pressure and a bruise on his right arm where HG had shoved him with force. He wanted to stay at the hospital but Mrs. Frederic insisted that he go to the hotel with her and rest. Then she called in to Pete and Claudia and gave them both the update on HG and Artie. The intense vibe had passed and Pete felt a whole lot better that it had.

Myka continued to sit near Helena gently holding onto her hand. The nurses came in periodically and would quietly wake HG up to make sure she was only sleeping and not unconscious. Each time, HG woke up dazed out of a deep sleep.

"Myka?" she called to her.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Myka asked standing bending over the bed.

"Myka, the next time one of them comes in to wake me, please just shoot them darling," Helena asked in her politest voice.

"Of course I will," Myka assured her and HG went back to sleep peacefully - comforted by the fact the Myka was standing guard.

When the nurse came in at three o'clock, Myka asked her if was absolutely necessary to arouse HG from her sleep and was met with the confirmation of 'doctor's orders'. Myka then suggested she do it herself because Helena - even exhausted and recovering from anesthesia could be trouble. She gently put her hand on HG's face and stroked it.

"Helena," she called her name and it was the sweetness of Myka's touch and voice that invited HG out of slumber. This time she didn't mind at all because it afforded her most welcomed sight. She opened those dark eyes and smiled and Myka turned to the nurse for confirmation that it was enough. She nodded and wrote in the chart.

"It's a good thing that was you," HG said in a very low voice, "..or I would have expected to hear gunfire." Myka smiled at the Brit's humor that obviously was intact.

Myka returned to her post – the uncomfortable chair next to the bed. There was a bed in the room for her to lie down in but she wanted to hold onto Helena's hand.

By four AM, Myka's head was resting on the bed and HG woke for a minute and placed her hand on Myka's soft hair. The meds were wearing off and the pain was starting to seep back into her consciousness. But she wouldn't ring for the nurse because she didn't want anything to disturb Myka. She stroked Myka's hair slowly, thinking about everything Myka had said to her before.

"I won't leave you, Myka, I promise," she said softly and fell back to sleep.


	13. Nurse Dontmesswithme, RN

Thank you to all those who added this story to their alerts. etc. I hope it lives up to your expectations.

Always appreciate the comments/suggestions/feedback and that you take the time.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 Nurse Dontmesswithme, RN<strong>

Helena didn't know it but she would soon have no choice about the traffic that was about to commence in her room. Six AM in the hospital was a busy time and the staff didn't care who you were. Meds had to be dispensed and charts checked before the doctors made morning rounds. Light were turned up and there was no rest for the weary no matter how hard they glared at the nurse.

"They warned me about you," the heavy set nurse said as she came into HG's room with the gentleness of tumbling rocks.

"Well, it's time to check things out," she said not even looking at the patient. This burst of energy and light of course woke Myka up and now Helena was really pissed.

"I could bloody kill you," she blessed the nurse with her anthem but this woman had seen tough patients. None that carried a gun though.

HG watched as Myka turned and rubbed her neck which was of course stiff after sleeping at the angle she slept at.

"Get her something for that," she ordered the nurse who looked over her reading glasses at HG.

"You do know _you're_ the patient and _she's _the visitor right?" she asked.

The pain that should have been attended to a couple of hours ago was now searing and HG grimaced when she went to move.

"Are you experiencing pain, Helena?" the nurse asked crossing the invisible line.

"First of all, it is _Agent_ Wells to you, darling. I didn't get shot because I was Helena and secondly….," but she couldn't remember what that was because the pain was terrible.

Myka grabbed HG's hand. "Can you put something in the IV for that? She didn't have anything all night I don't think," Myka said.

"Oh, you're one of those stoic ones, eh? Gonna tough it out and not take the meds?" the nurse erroneously assumed. Yes, HG would have pushed the limit on taking the meds but she had let it go so long so as not to disturb Myka.

"You do know you're wearing your name on that tag," HG threatened but it fell flat. The woman had been a nurse a long time and cranky patients were her specialty. They didn't bother her one bit.

"Are you gonna send me a thank you note? No need. I take care of all my patients this well. Now, let me see what the doctor ordered for you and I'll get it right away cause you've been so nice to me," she said thinking she was taking the edge off. Only Myka knew she was pushing HG _to_ the edge.

"It's ok, Helena. She's trying to be friendly. Really. Are you in much pain?" Myka asked already knowing the answer from the expression on HG's face.

"No," she lied.

"Helena?" Myka asked with the slightest bit of warning in her voice.

"A little," HG conceded.

The RN was back in a flash with the syringe and the Brit took one look at it and sat up in bed.

"You are not going to put that in me," she said and grabbed at the blanket as if she was getting up. The sheer pain of the quick movement was enough to deter her and she yelled out in pain. Myka grabbed her as she fell back in the bed.

"Now, honey that was not a smart thing to do. Where in blue blazes were you going? Are you afraid of needles?" the woman asked in rapid succession and HG could have killed her for any one of them individually.

"Helena, it's OK. She's going to put it into the IV pump, see?" Myka explained because of course HG would not be familiar with any of this. The nurse didn't know that of course and simply took it as HG being a 'challenging' patient as was noted in her chart by several staff members. She had seen her share of them – she thought.

The analgesic solution slipped through the tubing making its way into HG. She calmed down and lay back in the bed. Myka straightened out the blankets and tucked her back in.

"It will take effect soon, sweetheart," she said calmly to HG and her breathing started to relax again.

"Now when I come back, I'm going to change that bandage, "the nurse said politely but was met with –

"The hell you are!" because HG was sorely out of patience and still in pain.

"I'm gonna ask the doctor if she doesn't want something a little stronger in that bag," the nurse winked at Myka who smiled uncomfortably.

"Helena, they have to change your bandages or you'll get an infection," Myka said slowly.

"I know about infection, Myka," HG said back quickly and was sorry she couldn't find a calmer tone but the pain was really bad. "I'm sorry," she said and closed her eyes.

"It's ok, Helena. I'll be right here," Myka said.

The nurse came back in with a cup of coffee from the staff lounge for Myka. "You probably need this," she said sympathetically.

"Do you want to wait outside while I do this?" she asked Myka but the agent shook her head no.

"Now, Helena – I mean, _Agent_ Wells, I'm gonna remove this bandage and clean out the area. The solution is cold and it may hurt some but I'll do it as quickly as possible," the RN shared.

Helena had not felt this vulnerable in a long time. Even bronzing had been done without pain. And debronzing only resulted in sensitivity to light. Neither brought this kind of throbbing. Myka stood on the other side of the patient and suggested she keep her eyes on her and not look at the wound. The pain medication had kicked in a little but the cleansing pushed past the threshold and HG cringed from the burning pain. Myka embraced her as best she could given all the paraphernalia around her. She could feel how tense HG was but she never uttered a sound. The wound was deep but Myka could see the sutures were neatly done.

"You're only going to have this amazing scar for a short time, Agent Wells before those stitches disappear so you may want to play it up," the nurse teased trying to distract HG. "OK, there we go. Good girl," she said as she finished putting the new bandage on.

"We'll come back for your head later," she said and Myka heard HG whisper '_bloody hell'_. The ordeal took its toll and HG sank back into the bed. She was not used to being at the mercy of others and was making up her mind that she was leaving there soon.

"You're very brave," Myka whispered to HG and she smiled.

"Helena, Artie says you saved his life," Myka shared but Helena dismissed it.

"I did my job, Myka," she said.

"I think you did it very well, Agent Wells," her friend said. "I'm very proud of you," and with that the intensity of the pain dissipated. HG closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Myka went to shower and change and was back in HG's room all before she woke up. She called Pete and in spite of the hour, he told her they were already en route to the hospital. Mrs. Frederic had arranged for them to come to see HG and Myka knew that would help. Myka returned to the room and found Mrs. Frederic standing at the side of the bed.

"Good morning, Agent Bering," she greeted Myka.

"You're here early, Mrs. Frederic," Myka said. "I'm glad you're here. Thanks."

"Of course. When one of my agents gets hurt, I want to make sure everything is OK. I care a great deal about Agent Wells," she said for Myka's benefit as well as HG's.

Helena opened her eyes to see her boss standing with Myka. "Hello, Mrs. Frederic," she said pleased to see her.

"Hello, Agent Wells. How are you feeling this morning?" she asked.

"Well, thank you," HG said politely back.

"I think you must be because the staff tells me you are obstinate and won't listen to them," Mrs. Frederic said with what Myka thought was almost a whole smile.

"Who …," HG started but Mrs. Frederic waved her finger at her.

"Don't bother, Agent Wells. I take it as a good sign," and she complied.

When Claudia appeared in the door, Helena broke into a wide grin. "Holy crap, HG. Shot? Way to take one for the team. Oh, hey Myka. You look like hell. Hi Mrs. Frederic. Thanks for the uber transport. Nice. HG, does it hurt?" she spilled out all before she got to the bed.

Pete followed and grabbed Myka around her shoulders. "Hey, Mrs. F. Thanks for getting us here. HG! How are you?" he asked.

"I'm well, Pete. Thanks for coming," she said and warmed Pete's heart.

"Hey, anything to get out of inventory," and then looked at his boss' raised eyebrows. "Strike that from the record," and the quickly changed the subject. "Let's see your wound there, Agent Wells. Is it big? Are you going to have a scar?"

Their presence was hyperactive and even Mrs. Frederic wanted them to take it easy. "Let's not wear Agent Wells out before she's ready," she chided them.

Myka stood back and watched Helena with her fellow agents; her family really.

"Did it hurt?" Claudia asked and HG answered, "Like hell. I don't recommend it, young lady."

"How many stitches?" Pete asked and Helena said she wasn't sure.

When the doctor walked in for rounds, he was surprised to see so many people in the room at that hour.

"Mrs. Frederic?" he asked the older woman and extended his hand. It was easy for him to see who was in charge – or so he thought.

"I'm Doctor Wellington," he introduced himself. "Agent Wells, how are you this morning?" he asked turning his attention to the patient.

"Well, thank you," HG gave her standard answer. He didn't really pay attention and that annoyed Myka.

"Well, you had a restful night I see so it seems the concussion is minimal. Your vitals are back to normal and no temperature. Let me take a look at that wound. Would you all mind stepping outside?" he asked.

Mrs. Frederic waved for Pete and Claudia to come out and they went to the waiting room. When Myka didn't move, the doctor looked at her.

"She stays," HG ordered. The doctor shook his head and pulled at the adhesive.

"Nice job," he said as a tribute to his friend the surgeon.

"How long before she can leave?" Myka asked but it was Helena who answered.

"Oh, darling, I'm leaving today. Soon in fact," she said with no hesitation.

"People _typically_ wait for their doctors to discharge them, Ms. Wells," the doctor said making two mistakes.

"First, it's Agent Wells and secondly, Mister Wellington, I am not your _typical_ patient," she said emphasizing the word she found most offensive.

"It's _Doctor_ Wellington," he said taken aback by her boldness.

"So it is," was all she said staring right at him having made her point about titles.

'_Don't encourage her_,' Myka said to herself when Helena caught the smile on her face but she couldn't help it. That stubbornness was a key sign Helena was okay.

Artie joined his staff in the waiting room and they all thought he looked much improved. When he saw the doctor leave Helena's room, he went in with the rest of them.

"Agent Wells," he said smiling at her. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I am fine, thanks Artie. How are you?" she asked sincerely.

"In much better shape than you it seems," he said affably. "All I sustained was a big black and blue from where you pushed me," he said.

"You got to overdo everything, don't you, HG?" Pete teased her and that felt good to Helena.

"HG, any cute doctors here?" Claudia asked making the most of the situation.

"None that I have seen so far but I promise to keep my eyes open for you," HG said.

Mrs. Frederic announced that she and Artie were leaving for the Regents' meeting and would update them later that day.

"Where's your car, Artie?" Pete asked.

"I sent James for it, Arthur. It will be waiting for you when you return from the meeting," Mrs. F assured him and now Artie worried about the chauffer driving his car.

"Nice job, Agent Wells. Well done," Artie said extending his left hand to shake Helena's left hand because her right one was bandaged. "Thank you," he said sincerely and held onto her hand for an extra few seconds.

"You're welcome, Artie," HG said back.

He left with Mrs. Frederic as the nurse was coming back into HG's room.

"I have never seen a more energetic group of people so early in the morning," the RN said as she came in to check on her favorite patient.

She reached up and replaced the IV bag. "I won't need that, thank you," HG said to the woman.

"You are one piece of work. And why won't you need it?" the nurse asked with great curiosity.

"Because I am leaving as soon as you bring me my clothes," Helena said thinking she was being kind enough to explain the obvious.

"Really? You're just going to take yourself out of here? Well, honey you're going to have to waltz out in that hospital gown because they done ripped your clothes to shreds before taking you into surgery," the nurse announced and HG grabbed at the gown, feeling quite exposed.

"Now you're gonna lie back and rest because I've had just about enough of your shenanigans and I'm sure you know what that is seeing how you're Irish and all," she said mistaking the Brit's accent.

Pete and Claudia stood there with their mouths opened because they had never heard anyone speak to HG like that …. And live.

"Whoa, dude," was all Claudia could say. Pete looked over at Myka who in turn was staring at HG.

"_Irish_? You think me _Irish_? Are you bloody deaf, woman?" Helena said - her national pride now at stake.

"She's British," Pete said thinking he was saving the nurse but she was unfazed.

"I don't care if she's the Queen Mum, she's staying put until I say otherwise," the nurse huffed.

"Isn't the Queen Mum dead?" asked Claudia.

"Probably done in by her nurse," the woman answered looking right at HG.

If HG had not been so exhausted, surely the anger would have found its way to her mouth but she was in a word, speechless.

"Myka?" was all she could say because she wanted her to blast this fool for messing with her. But Myka was too busy biting her bottom lip so as not to laugh.

Had Helena G. Wells just met her match?


	14. Hospital Rules

Thanks for the comments! For those of you who asked that I keep the nurse in - this is what I came up with. Hope it works.

Your feedback is always appreciated because I know it takes time.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 Hospital Rules<strong>

HG continued to stare at Myka, waiting patiently for her partner to resolve the issue. And the issue for Helena was the insolent nurse. Myka tried very hard to concentrate … on anything…. Because all she wanted to do was laugh. She couldn't help it but she found HG endearing when she was met with a force equal to her own stubbornness. It was so rare.

For the first time since making her acquaintance, Helena looked directly at the woman's name tag which read: _Gloria Brown, RN_. And that was only because the woman was leaning over the bed and her ample bosom was over the side rail. Without asking permission, she pulled HG up a little in the bed to look at the bandage at the back of her head.

"I'll be back with a smaller bandage for your head, Agent Wells, which should be more comfortable for you," and with that she gently laid HG back onto the pillow.

"I hope I am here when you get back then, _Nurse Brown_," HG said and Pete and Claudia both moved in closer to the bed because this was going to be a show of wills for sure.

The round woman just smiled. "Do you have any idea what we do to patients who attempt to escape, Agent Wells?" she asked trying to remain serious but with a twinkle in her eye.

"We actually tie them to these side rails. It's awful! I hate to do that. So be a good girl and don't make me do that. Because I will," she said and Helena couldn't tell how much promise was in that tone.

"I find that woman exasperating," she shared with the group.

"But she's taking such good care of you, Helena," Myka attempted but was met with a dismissive glare.

"Myka, she thought I had a _brogue_," HG all but whined. "I mean the Irish are lovely people but truly, you cannot understand them," she complained.

"HG, they do speak English, don't they?" Claudia pointed out the obvious.

"Darling, please. The Irish are only behind the Scottish for butchering the English language and they both pale in comparison to the Americans," and only then did she realize to whom she was speaking. "No offense," she offered.

"Oh no none taken, right guys?" Myka said looking at her fellow agents.

"No, how could we when the insults are in the Kings' English," Pete said.

"Oh, here comes pay pack," Claudia said as she saw Nurse Brown coming and she and Pete got into a deep discussion about a new bet. Since they really couldn't decide who won the last one – they would take up a new one.

"I got the nurse," Claudia called and Pete made a face. "Damn! OK, OK, I'm keeping HG," and Helena had no idea what they were talking about.

"OK, now here's how we're gonna o this folks," the woman announced and Helena grimaced at the sound of her voice. "I think you two should wait outside while we change this bandage. I'm assuming you want Agent Bering to stay as I do just in case you try to make a run for it," she said putting down new bandages and solutions on the bed. She whipped the curtain around the bed, enclosing the three of them.

"Now let's take a look at that pretty head of yours," she instructed and gently pulled HG off the pillow expecting no cooperation.

"Agent Bering, would you hand me that solution," the nurse asked.

"And what we would do if Agent Bering wasn't here? I'm so glad we can provide you with an assistant. Although I dare say, I would then have to assist you in my own care," HG goaded the woman because once again she had to do what the woman wanted.

"Oh, I'll be sure to take it off of the big bill we're gonna give you when you leave," the nurse said winking at Myka.

Myka stood next to the bed, holding onto Helena's hand just in case there was any pain. But in spite of the nurse's tough exterior, her caring nature came through the touch in her hands.

"Now there's living proof Agent Wells, that you're not the badass agent you pretend to be. They actually got stitches into that hard skull of yours," she said with great affection Myka thought. She clamped down on HG's hand and patted her back not out of comfort but to make sure HG didn't fly off the handle at the innocuous remarks.

"How did I get so fortunate as to have you as my sole caretaker," HG wondered out loud.

"Are you kidding? No one else will come in here. You've scared half the staff in the short time you've been here. But I know better," the woman said applying the ointment and new bandage. She gently guided HG to lie back on the pillow.

"Now there, doesn't that feel better?" the nurse asked Helena patting her shoulder.

"Yes," HG said because the verbal bouting was tiring her out.

"See, I knew it would," the woman said innocently but to HG she had just conceded to that woman and that didn't sit well.

"Now, we can also take off this heart monitor," and she went to remove the patches on the Brit's chest but Helena grabbed at the hospital gown.

"You're not shy, now are you? Cause, honey, there isn't a part of your body I haven't seen since you got here," she shared raising one eyebrow. HG's eye grew wide with discomfort.

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" she asked the woman but looked at Myka. Helena's mind raced to put that statement to anything she remembered. Had this woman put her in this gown? Is that what she meant? In reviewing everything that seemed out of place, one thing occurred to Helena that she had not addressed.

"Myka?" she said with great hesitation in her voice and pulled Myka down so she could whisper in her ear. Myka winced when HG asked her the question.

"Yes, Helena. It's standard procedure," and HG fell back onto the pillow. The RN looked at Myka after seeing the horror on HG's face.

"Now what's bothering her highness?" she asked.

"She just realized she had a catheter," Myka said uncomfortably.

"Oh, darling, you came in here in bad shape. We had to take you into surgery. It's all standard procedure. Now, now – don't worry. We're gonna take all this off you right now," she said trying to comfort her patient. This was too much for HG who simply was not used to dealing with situations that left her vulnerable.

"Myka will do it," HG tried but both women protested that suggestion.

"HG, I can't!" Myka said. The nurse just looked at Helena with her hands on her hips.

"Now as a sworn agent of the US Federal Government, I am gonna go out on a limb here and say that you have to tell the truth," she stared right at Helena. "And as such, I am gonna ask you if I have done anything to hurt or harm you in anyway?"

Myka was relieved that this woman was still in charge. Helena saw her point and swallowed hard before saying '_No_' in as dignified a tone as she could muster.

"OK then. I also think you're the type of patient who does better with structure," the experienced care taker said and continued, "So here's how we're gonna do this. I am gonna remove the connections to the heart monitor because you're doing fine. Then I am gonna remove the catheter and that's not gonna feel good, but I'll do it gently and quickly as I can. I promise to leave you alone after that OK?" she finished.

Helena had no choice and she knew it. She opened her arms to allow the woman access to remove the suction cups. When she finished both tasks, she took everything away to dispose and washed up.

"The word _going_ ends in 'ing'," Helena said but it was lost on the nurse but not on Myka who gave HG an admonishing look.

"Now that was very good, Agent Wells," she said sincerely. "Here you go," and with that the woman put a sticker on Helena's hospital gown of a large yellow smiley face.

"Yeah, I thought you'd just love that," the woman laughed when she saw the dead pan expression on Helena's face.

"Now if the doctor signs off on her papers later, it's possible they will discharge her tonight. I suggest someone get her some clothes though cause I don't think Ms. Bashful is gonna wanna leave in that gown," she said to Myka.

"Now I'm gonna trust you not to try and escape on me, Agent Wells. I don't think you want to wind up like those two gentlemen downstairs handcuffed to the railings," she said kidding.

"Do you mean the guys that Agent Wells ran into yesterday?" Myka asked.

"Ran into? You mean tasered? Yes, ma'am. The police are guarding them downstairs. That must have been some Taser you used on them because it shot one clear out of his shoes. They're all patched up and waiting for discharge to county jail," she said as she left the room.

Of course the police and hospital staff would assume Helena had used a Taser on them because they wouldn't know what a Tesla was. The Tesla had a much higher capacity than the typical Taser. At the setting HG had hers at, these guys would have suffered temporary neural incapacitation making it difficult for them to walk.

"Nurse Brown," HG said in a voice so calm that even Myka looked at her. "Do you have a place where Agent Bering could lie down for a little while? Myka, you hardly slept last night. In case I am discharged today and we have to drive back, you'll have to be well rested to make that trip," HG said with great clarity.

"She's got a point, Agent Bering. Sure, hon, you come with me when you're ready and you can use one of the empty rooms," the nurse said and left.

Pete and Claudia came back in. "Artie just called. He'll take the plane back with Mrs. Frederic so we get to drive his car back," said Pete and then he and Claudia yelled in unison, '_road trip_'.

"Helena, I'd feel better staying here for now," Myka tried but HG reminded her that they would probably have to drive the 2.5 hours back and it could be at night. It all made sense to Myka who finally conceded to go rest for a short time.

"Oh, Claudia. Would you be a dear, and bring me my overnight bag from Artie's car before you leave? I dare say I'll need those clothes for when they do discharge me," HG said.

Claudia retrieved the bag and brought it back to the room. Then her fellow agents said their goodbyes and walked Myka out to the nurses' station where she was led to a small room at the end of the hall where she could sleep for a few hours. And in spite of Myka's thoughts that she wouldn't be able to, she fell asleep out of sheer exhaustion.

For the first time, HG pressed the buzzer to call for the nurse. She had to wait until Gloria was free because no one else wanted to go in there.

"You're all a bunch of fools," she chided them but they wouldn't budge.

"Are you ok, Helena?" the nurse asked forgetting the preferred protocol.

"Yes, I'm fine. Did you find suitable accommodations for Agent Bering?" she inquired.

"Yes, she's down at the end of the hall," the nurse answered.

"Very good. Thank you. Now I don't wish to be disturbed as I have been sufficiently exhausted by the morning routine at your residency and want to take a long nap. Is there a '_do not disturb'_ sign you can put on my room?" Helena asked in all sincerity.

The nurse cracked a broad grin because she just loved the way Helena complicated things with her big fancy words.

"Oh, honey, you don't need no sign. No one will come in here but me and you've been such a good girl that I promise to leave you alone now so you can get your beauty rest," she smiled.

Thank you very much, Nurse Brown," HG said kindly.

"_You are something else_," she said as she exited the room and drew the door closed.

Helena listened to make sure no one was outside her door before she threw back the covers slowly and sat up on the side of the bed. She stood up and pulled her bag onto the bed. Slowly pulling the curtain around the bed so no one could see and with great difficulty, HG stepped out of the gown and into her change of clothing. The white blouse proved to be the most difficult but she finally got it over the bandaged arm and buttoned it with her left hand. Being ambidextrous was simply another thing she exceled at.

She reached into the drawer and found her wallet and badge. That was all she needed. She nonchalantly exited her room and went swiftly down the one flight of stairs to the floor beneath her. It wasn't hard to decipher which room she wanted. It was the one with the policeman sitting outside it. She slowly walked up to the man, flashed her badge and ID.

"Agent Wells to see the prisoners," she announced authoritatively.

"Aren't you the one who shot these guys? I thought you were wounded?" he said amazed at how remarkably well the woman looked standing in front of him.

"Just a scratch," HG said using a line she heard on a cop show Pete made her watch one night.

The uniformed policeman opened the door to the room where the two men lay – each with one hand handcuffed to the side railing. "They're going to be discharged soon," he said.

"Oh, this won't take long," HG said with great assurance in her voice.

"Do you want me to stay in here with you?" he asked.

"That won't be necessary, thank you," HG said and closed the door between them.

She walked up to the beds and assessed that indeed, both men were securely fastened to the bedrails with very limited movement.

"Well, to what do we owe the _pleasure_ of your visit, Agent Wells," the man whom she shot first asked.

Helena smiled with the same look animals get right before they pounce.

"Oh, I promise you sir, there will be no _pleasure_ for you in my visit," she said, her eyes dark with anger.


	15. Rules for Visitors

Thank you so much for the feedback. I know it takes time to do - and appreciate it

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 Rules for Visitors<strong>

Helena knew she had very little time to accomplish what she had set out to do since she heard that the men who shot and attempted to kidnap her were in the same building. She walked over to the end of the beds to assess which one had shot her.

"Hey, I shot you! " the idiot admitted on her left. He looked at her up and down trying to see where the damage was.

She touched her arm. "Yes, you did." She turned to the second man in the other bed.

"What the hell did you shoot us with?" he asked. " Don't they let you carry real guns," he said because they told him he was tasered.

"My visit does not allow for me to take all your questions, gentlemen. So I'll do the asking," HG said.

"Besides robbing the establishment, was it your intention to kidnap me?" she asked. The man to her left spoke up first.

"That was him. I wasn't gonna take you. I told him it was too dangerous but he never listens," he ranted and his cohort shouted at him to shut up.

Helena smiled and moved in between the beds now. The man to her right sat up straight in bed. She moved closer to the man who shot her. He looked at those ebony eyes and shuddered.

"You are of no use to me," was all she said before delivering a blow with the palm of her left hand to his forehead so quickly that it rendered him unconscious. It hardly fazed his friend and HG attributed this lack of fear on his part to a low IQ.

"I knew you were the type of lady that liked it rough," his friend smiled brutishly.

"Hmmm, you give me too much credit, sir. I am no lady, Mr. ….," and she waited for him to say his name.

"Eddie Frazier," he said smiling from the bed and held out his uncuffed hand but HG just smiled.

"Mr. Frazier, while you are at best a feeble thief and will probably serve very little time in jail, my real concern is that you might be the sort of chap who kidnaps women and forces himself on them," she said as she made sure his legs were indeed shackled.

"Lady, I ain't never had me no complaints," he said.

"Mr. Frazier, I will be watching you. So when you get out of jail, if you are tempted to act on that disgusting nature of yours, I will find out. And when I do," she said in a bone chilling voice, "_I will come after you." _

"You woudda had a good time, " he said and it was the last words that came out of his mouth before he felt a grip on his throat so tight it felt like a vice. He groped at the hand at his throat and had trouble understanding how it came from the slender built woman on the other side of the side rail. Helena felt the pulse in his throat against her finger. He let go of her hand at his throat and swung at her arm – and hit her wound and the scorching pain radiated down her arm. She held onto him for one more second -out of spite and when she let go, he grabbed his throat and choked to get his breath.

"Get help, Mr. Frazier or so help me God, I will find you and next time - you won't see me coming," his assailant promised through clenched teeth.

Helena opened the door and the policeman looked at her. "Everything OK in there?" he asked when he heard the coughing.

"They were very cooperative," she said as she walked by.

"Hey, Agent Wells, you OK? Your arm is bleeding," the man said and went in to check on the prisoners.

Helena rushed into the stairwell and looked down at her arm. Bursts of blood were staining through the white blouse like Rorschach inkblots and her arm felt like it was on fire. "_Bloody hell_," she said with an unintentional pun, "_How am I going to explain this to Myka_?' she thought.

* * *

><p>Upstairs from where Helena was visiting, Nurse Brown kept her word and did not enter HG's room believing she really did need the rest and because she had other patients to attend to although none were as entertaining as her agent. The lunch trays were being distributed by the one staff member who was not afraid to enter the agent's room because she simply didn't know her. And ordinarily she didn't notice if the patient was awake or asleep or in the bed or the bathroom. But she did take note that there was an empty hospital gown on the floor with a big smiley sticker on it. She went to ask Nurse Brown about it.<p>

The heavy set woman jumped up from her chair at the nurses' station upon hearing this.

"Oh, no she didn't. No, she did not," was what she yelled as she made her way to HG's room.

She pulled the curtain back swiftly and saw the gown on the floor. Her thirty plus years in this job taught her a lot about patients and their families. And she knew that although Agent Wells threatened to go AWOL, she wouldn't go without her partner. And her partner was down the hall sleeping peacefully. No, Helena Wells was somewhere in the building. And now her ass belonged to Gloria Brown.

Helena opened the door to her floor and the pain continued to escalate. The blood was coming through the bandage and HG could feel the warmth of it running down her arm. '_The bastard must have opened a suture,_' she thought. She made it back into her room undetected she thought until she went behind the curtain and there stood HG's second worst nightmare. Her first was sleeping down the hall.

"Agent Wells, would you like to tell me exactly what the hell you thought you were doing?" the nurse asked with her arms crossed over her protruding chest.

"Good God, woman! You nearly scared me to death," HG complained as she jumped at the woman's presence. The sight of the blood soaked sleeve caught the caretaker's attention.

"Agent Wells!" What happened to your arm?" she asked and pressed the buzzer on HG's bed. The voice over the intercom came.

"Get me Dr. Fallon, stat and bring me the suture kit and some bandages," she yelled into the box on the wall.

"Where the hell did you go, Agent Wells?" the woman asked as she directed HG to the bed.

"I had to visit another patient," HG said cringing now from the pain.

The nurse sat her on the bed, whipped out a pair of scissors from one of her many pockets and cut Helena's blouse directly up the right sleeve.

" I beg your pardon, madam!" was all HG could let out at the sight of her expensive blouse torn in half.

"Oh, you're gonna be begging for my mercy not my pardon when I am done with you. In all my days, I have never met a more obstinate, thick headed, pain the ass…," she ranted and then dealt the final blow, "…Irishman, in all my life!"

"How dare you!" Helena said, staring down the woman through the pain. "I am British; I always have been and always will be – British!"

"I think you mean _damn fool_, you damn fool. Now look at this. What were you – arm wrestling with the other patient? You done open up sutures, Agent Wells," the nurse said roughly but her touch remained gentle.

A young woman in a white coat came into the room. "Dr. Fallon, you know Agent Wells," the nurse said as she patted the blood still dripping out of HG's arm."

The doctor, whom HG thought might not be out of her twenties, came over to the bed.

"What did she do?" she asked the nurse, never making eye contact with HG.

"You do know I can hear you?" HG said to her face.

"I have no idea, Doctor," the woman said opening up the suture kit the aid brought in.

"She is your patient and you can't tell me what she did?" the doctor said to the nurse and her derisive tone caught HG's attention.

She grabbed Helena's arm to inspect it and HG could immediately tell the difference in the touch. The pain was stabbing and the doctor, instead of dabbing the oozing blood, wiped it roughly making Helena retreat in agony. In seconds, the nurse was next to her, holding onto her to steady her.

The only thing she didn't hold was HG's left hand which reached up and grabbed onto the doctor's white coat.

"You apologize to this woman right now or so help me God, you will be doing this on your own damn arm," Helena said barely getting the words out because of the pain.

"Are you insane? Unhand me. I am trying to help you!" the physician said indignantly but couldn't shake the grip on her lapel.

Gloria could not believe the strength in the arm that protruded out in front of her.

"Helena, Helena, it's OK. Dr. Fallon is doing her job. Let her help you," the woman's soothing voice said close to HG's ear but she was too far gone.

The doctor would have left the room in spite of her Hippocratic Oath and called the psychiatrist but she simply could not undo the fist on her jacket.

"Apologize," Helena said with Gloria on her arm and the doctor pulling at her fist. "Say you are sorry to Nurse Brown."

In that small expanse of space, the doctor's eyes met Helena's and aside from what she knew had to be extreme pain, she saw sheer resolve. She had read about patients who under extreme duress had performed amazing feats of strength. She mistook Helena simply being pissed for one of them.

"I am sorry, Nurse Brown," the woman finally conceded and it took HG a second or two to unclench the grip.

"It's ok, Helena," the nurse said, now holding the unclenched fist in hers. Helena simply looked back at the doctor as if to say _continue_ and in spite of her wanting to run from the room, she did.

"Do you think we need additional help here, Nurse?" and Gloria knew exactly what she meant. The doctor wanted nothing short of armed security guards while she worked on the patient.

"I have her," Gloria said and the doctor felt a little.

"I'm going to have to stitch a little where the wound opened up," the doctor said and took out the needle with the anesthetic in it.

"Are you sure we're OK here?" the doctor looked at the nurse.

"Helena," the woman said to HG whose head was now resting on the nurses' shoulder, "…this is gonna hurt, hon, but I want you to squeeze my hand, not the doctor, OK? Be a good girl," she coaxed the patient who had lost what little energy she had left.

Gloria held onto HG tightly and the doctor made the injection. If HG thought the pain could not get worse, that puncture proved her wrong. But the numbness came quickly and the reduction of pain was palpable.

The doctor worked as quickly as she could to stitch the wound. She wrapped it up and applied adhesive and a new bandage. Gloria felt HG's body go limp in her hold and patted her side in a soothing rhythm.

"Well, I think we're done here," the doctor said and left. Gloria lifted HG up while she got off the bed.

"Now we're going to have to find you another fancy hospital gown," and she pressed the buzzer.

* * *

><p>Myka had rested peacefully in spite of her surroundings. It should have freaked her out to be napping in an uncomfortable hospital bed but she had been too exhausted to notice. Now, a little better than before, she made her way back to Helena's room. But as she approached the nurses' station, she could hear the commotion.<p>

"I want a psych evaluation done on that woman, stat!" a young woman in a white coat was saying emphatically to the nurse writing up what she said.

"I want a psychiatrist to see that woman. The nerve of grabbing me while I was trying to help her. I tell you, if Gloria wasn't there to hold onto her, I don't know that I'd be standing here right now," Myka heard the doctor say and her stomach dropped.

"_Please don't be talking about_ …" Myka thought just before the doctor's rant continued with.. .."I don't care if she's a Secret Service Agent. I want a psych eval on her before we release her!"

"_What the hell did she do now_?" Myka worried as she quickened her pace to HG's room. She entered and walked behind the curtain. Helena was lying in bed and the only sign that something was terribly amiss was the blood soaked white blouse still on her bed.

"Helena?" Myka asked with great concern in her voice.

"Oh, Agent Bering!" the nurse greeted her as she came out from the bathroom.

"Did you sleep well, darling?" Helena asked Myka stalling for time.

"Helena?" Myka asked again knowing HG was evading the explanation.

"Oh, she's been very bad, Agent Wells. She done opened up her sutures again and I imagine it's gonna be sore all over again when that local anesthesia wears off, poor thing," Gloria said.

She picked up HG's clothes and now Myka could see that HG had been dressed in them.

"Helena!" and now the pleading in her tone was replaced by demand.

The nurse grinned broadly pushing her cheeks up on either side of her face. "You gone and done it now, Helena. You're in trouble. Oh, and I'm taking back my sticker, do," she said as she picked up the old hospital gown.

"Don't be too rough on her Agent Bering. She's apparently been through a lot although she won't tell me what she did – yet. And for the love of mike, watch that left hand of hers!" The woman said as went about her business in the room, confident that payback was about to happen.

Helena sat there trying to figure out how to get out of this one. She decided the sure bet was to play on Myka's sympathies. It was a bet HG was going to lose.

"Darling….," she started but Myka was putting things together.

The only reason for HG to be in clothes was because she had to leave the room. The only reason for her to leave the room and not the building was to be in another part of the hospital. And the only other part of the hospital HG would want to be in was where the two prisoners were.

"Don't you '_darling_' me. Did you go down to see those prisoners, Agent Wells?" Myka voice became very business-like in an attempt to cover up the fear for her dear friend she was feeling.

"Myka, I … you don't think I would do anything …. Myka," HG said shifting her eyes and Myka knew that when this woman could not complete a sentence, she was lying.

"Helena! Did you go downstairs to those men?" the nurse asked and now she and Myka stood on opposite sides of the bed where HG was lying.

"Oh bloody hell," was all she could murmur.

"Would you mind giving me a moment _alone_ with Agent Wells?" Myka asked the nurse.

"Not at all, hon. I'm gonna go get her something for that pain. Cause it's coming," she said looking at HG.


	16. Taking Things into Her Own Hands

Short update - thanks for the feedback - it is so helpful so I really appreciate it. Good, bad, indifferent - it all helps and I know it takes time - so thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 <strong>**Taking Things into Her Own Hands**

Several hundred miles away from HG's hospital room, in a secret location, the Regents' meeting was underway. Mrs. Frederic updated them on the Warehouse projects and the status of several outstanding issues. Her report also covered the agents. It was then that she introduced the bio bracelet to them as Helena's invention and asked Artie to take them through the applications. He explained to them that the reason she was not there herself as originally planned was because she was presently in the hospital for wounds sustained in a botched robbery en route to the meeting. He explained further that although he initially had his doubts about Agent Wells, she had recently proven to be a solid member of the team, performing above and beyond the call of duty by putting herself in the line of fire after making sure he was not. He asked that she receive an official commendation for her actions.

"I know I had my reservations about Agent Wells rejoining the Warehouse, but she has proven to be an asset to our team," Artie said and Mrs. Frederic couldn't help but almost smile at the turn around. The Regents were also pleased that Helena's immediate boss seemed more accepting of her. If there was one thing that Mrs. Frederic prided herself on it was encouraging harmony among her team members. And she was convinced, as was Artie that Agent Wells had turned the corner in her orientation and they both recommended that her probation period cease and she be granted full agent status. The Regents were impressed and reported they would take the matter under consideration and would issue their decision soon.

All in all, Mrs. Frederic believed it was a successful meeting. She had taken things into her own hands with that road trip and believed it paid off.

* * *

><p>But while Helena's praises were being sung in Colorado, there was a different tune being played back in her hospital room.<p>

Helena felt like a sitting duck lying in the bed with limited her mobility and Myka pacing the floor.

"I'm going to save us a great deal of time Helena because if my suspicions are correct, the next person who comes through that door could be the hospital's psychiatrist summoned here to do an evaluation on you because of your attack on a doctor," Myka said from the foot of the bed.

"But Myka, she was terribly rude to Nurse Brown," HG all but whined in an attempt to soften Myka up.

"And if it's not the shrink, then it will be the police wanting to know what you did to the two men downstairs," she said.

"How do you know I did anything to them?" HG asked indignantly.

"If you grabbed a doctor for rudeness, I'm guessing you did something else to the men who shot you," Myka said sarcastically and HG thought it unbecoming of her but did not share that thought.

"Tell me what you did, Helena," and it was easy to see that Myka was in no mood to be messed with.

Helena gave her a brief summation of the events and explained why she did what she did hoping Myka would reward her for her honestly. But honesty was the bare minimum Myka expected.

"It's amazing how I could be so worried about you last night when I got here and 24 hours later, I want to ring your neck!" Myka said. And once again, Helena attempted a shot at Myka's softer side.

"I remember that kiss, Myka," HG said through thick eyelashes and a smirk that she didn't plan.

"Don't be coy with me, Helena Grace Wells," Myka's voice seething because she saw the big picture even if she couldn't figure out what to do next. Shot missed.

"I don't like it when you say my name like that," HG moaned and lay back in the bed.

"Well, imagine how Mrs. Frederic is going to say it, Helena, when she finds out what you've done," Myka reminded her.

"Oh bloody hell. I went to _interview_ the suspects. I was actually working the case even though I was injured," HG came up with.

"And the doctor?" Myka asked.

"Post-traumatic stress disorder," Helena said with aplomb because she was quick at putting things together.

"You have it all figured out, don't you?" Myka asked rhetorically.

"Why yes, I believe I do," HG answered truthfully.

"So you're going to lie?" Myka asked her and HG didn't like the sound of it.

"Myka, I really was in a great deal of pain when the doctor was here and may have over reacted a bit to her rudeness to Nurse Brown. But really, Myka, shouldn't _someone_ put that egotistical neophyte in her place?" she asked hoping Myka would see the good she had done.

"Do you want me to get you a cape?" Myka asked but it was lost on HG.

"Anything to cover this awful hospital gown. Do you know they ripped my good blouse to shreds, Myka?" she asked hoping to refocus her friend's attention back to sympathy.

"They would not have done that if you hadn't taken things into you own hands, Helena. You were doing so well. You were working so hard to fix things with Artie…," she started.

"Yes, I ate his dreadful candy," HG said reminding Myka.

"I was thinking more how you saved him, Helena," she retorted.

"I did what anyone would do," HG said.

"How is it that you are so modest when it comes to me acknowledging what a great job you did but you take things into your own hands and rough up the prisoners or the doctor?" Myka asked.

HG had to really think about that. She was tired and the pain was coming back as the anesthesia wore off.

"Myka, I am not being modest. I did what my job requires me to do. I am sworn to defend and protect and that includes my boss. I protected Artie. I didn't work a miracle and make him more sociable," HG said in an attempt to get Myka to smile because she didn't like the stern look on her face.

"As for the prisoners – I was hoping to scare them," she said.

"Helena, do you realize how dangerous it was for you to go into that room with those two men without backup?" Myka spoke.

"They were handcuffed to the bed," HG said.

"And in spite of that, one of them managed to do a pretty good job of injuring your arm again," Myka reminded her.

"For that reason alone, I am going to give Artie _my _recommendations, Agent Wells," Myka said in a renewed firm voice.

If there was anything Helena detested more than Myka using her full name, it was using her official name when she was upset. Both indicated that she was being reprimanded.

HG attempted once more to strike up Myka's sympathies.

"My arm _really _hurts," HG said and Myka swore she saw the slightest pout of her lips.

HG never complained about pain – she was as stoic as they came. She was attempting to play Myka and now Myka knew it. Myka started to smile. But it wasn't the pleasant kind of smile HG was expecting. Myka leaned over and pressed the button.

Within minutes, Nurse Brown was in the doorway.

"Helena needs something for pain now, " Myka told the nurse. "The pain seems _really bad_ so maybe the doctor could inject something?"

HG had no issue with this because hadn't the woman given her something in her IV for pain this morning? Then she remembered she was no longer hooked up to an IV.

"I will not allow that woman to inject me in my arm again," Helena protested.

"Oh, hon, you don't have to worry about that," the nurse said and went back outside to get the doctor.

Minutes later the young doctor came back in with renewed vigor. Helena immediately noticed she seemed relaxed and friendly - even introducing herself to Myka.

'_I guess I did help her see the error of her way_,' HG thought.

"Agent Wells, I'm going to give you something for that pain," the doctor said and Nurse Brown was alongside her. The doctor raised the syringe in the air and Helena found the sight of it a bit frightening.

"How exactly are you going to give me that without the IV pump?" HG asked and felt the nurse's gentle hands on her back.

"Now turn over Helena on your left side. Be very careful of your arm, hon," the nurse said and didn't wait for HG's cooperation.

Before Helena knew it, she was pinned sideways in her bed. She felt the sudden coldness of something moving across her backside and she attempted to move but Gloria had her hand on her hip and was holding her in place. The large woman had no problem applying just enough pressure to make it impossible for Helena to move.

HG attempted to move her leg but someone was holding onto them as well.

_Was that Myka holding her down_?

And then the biggest surprise of all -the intense pain of the assault of her buttock where the doctor shot the needle into her, none too gently.

"There you go," the doctor said as she pulled HG's clothes back in place.

The nurse was gently patting her hip and turning her over without any help from HG. And there at the end of the bed, stood her partner – her confidante and best friend, smiling more wickedly than HG had ever seen her smile.

"Couldn't you have just given me a pill?" Helena asked in earnest.

And then the nurse got the same smile on her face that Myka was wearing.

"See what happens when people take things into their own hands, Helena?" Myka asked.

Helena's eyes grew wide with fury once she understood what had just happened. Myka asked them to assault her with the needle instead of a pill. She was going to …..

But the drug was taking effect at the same speed and she was getting very drowsy. The more she fought the drug, the faster it seemed to take hold. The pain was gone but so was her ability to think.

"Now that's gonna take effect very soon, Helena and it will make you very drowsy," her nurse explained.

"Myka! I am going to bloody …..," Helena thought but couldn't finish the sentence. She was drifting off to sleep.

"Lord, we're gonna need the National Guard to back you up when that wears off and she wakes up," Gloria said as she left the room.

* * *

><p>Still on target? Is it getting dragged out?<p> 


	17. Rules are Rules

Wow! As much as some of you enjoyed the Nurse character - many of you did not like the Doctor and felt Myka colluded with her.  
>Not my intention - - but can understand how that came across... SO... tried to clear that up a bit in this chapter.<br>If it fails - let me know. Myka does not have a mean bone in her body so if the story contradicts that - tell me!

As always - thanks for taking the time to comment.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 <strong>**Rules are Rules**

By the time HG woke up from her slumber, twilight had fallen and there was only the glow of the lights in the hallway coming into her room. She felt as if the afternoon had been days not hours ago. She felt no pain in her arm and in general, felt good. Myka was sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"Well, hello you," she said in a soft voice.

"Hello," HG said trying to get her bearings.

Myka reached up and put the light on above HG's bed and the room came into focus.

"How are you feeling? " Myka inquired.

"Very good, actually," HG admitted.

"Are you ready to go home?" Myka asked looking down at her friend and wiping the hair away from her face. Helena liked the feeling of Myka's hand on her forehead and she leaned into it.

"I am very mad at you, Myka Bering," HG said unconvincingly.

"Yes, I imagine you would be. I'm sorry, Helena. In my defense, I did that to make a point – if you'll excuse the pun," Myka said smiling at her own unintentional quip.

"Helena, I was angry with you that you went into that room by yourself and as a result, got hurt. It scared me to think you did that without telling me or anyone for that fact," Myka revealed.

"And you have been working so hard to be a good Warehouse Agent. And although you dismiss it, you've made great strides with Artie. I just spoke to him before and he's recommended you for an official commendation, Helena," Myka said hoping she would get how big a deal that was.

"But you allowed that doctor to assault my derriere! I detest that doctor, Myka," HG said missing the point Myka thought.

"I did. But you did say you were in a lot of pain. I just chose the more uncomfortable way to make a point that if I took things into _my own hands_ all the time, it wouldn't always work out the best way for you. I only held your leg so you wouldn't assault her back," Myka said.

HG looked disinterested at best at her partner's defense.

"And I know how you feel about that doctor but she could have caused you a great deal of trouble by reporting your actions to _your_ superiors," Myka pointed out. "She was a lot more open to your _Post Traumatic Stress_ explanation after she gave you that shot."

Helena listened but still had the scowl on her face. "So you did that to teach me a lesson?"

Myka didn't like the sound of HG's question but it was the truth, wasn't it? She was attempting to show her by example not to take things into her own hands.

"So can you forgive me?" Myka asked now touching HG's face gently. She waited in silence while Helena thought.

"Yes, I could _forgive _you anything, Myka Bering," HG said holding onto Myka's hand. "The real question darling, is can I _forget_?" And the chesire grin appeared on Helena's face and Myka laughed nervously.

"Do you have any pain?" Myka asked, stoking Helena's face.

"None," she answered.

"Good. Now let's get you ready, ok? I went out and bought you a blouse. Not as nice as the one you had but I think it will do. I am going to text Claudia and she'll get us two flights home – hopefully soon," Myka said.

"Oh, I thought we would drive back?" HG asked thinking of having all that time alone with Myka.

"Well, the doctor suggested that you not endure that long ride given the tenderness of your wound and insisted we fly," Myka said thinking it was the better choice.

"As if I needed another reason not to like that woman," HG growled.

She helped Helena up and she went to the bathroom and freshened up. It was still a little hard to move her arm and her shoulder was starting to feel stiff. She came out and Myka pulled the curtain over so she could have privacy when she dressed.

"I'm going to need assistance," HG said.

"How did you manage this the first time?" Myka asked with great curiosity.

"Not easily, dear," HG admitted. "Where is my nurse?" HG asked and Myka couldn't tell if that was a 19th century term or if HG really thought the nurse was hers alone.

"I can help you," Myka offered and Helena smiled coyly. "I would like that."

Myka took out the button- down blouse from the bag. "I know this probably isn't up to your standard but it was the best I could do on such short notice," she said.

She opened the buttons on the long sleeve blouse. "OK, now let's get that gown off you," she said as she leaned behind the patient and opened the bows tied in the back. Ever so gently, Myka put HG's wounded arm through the blouse sleeve and pulled it up over her shoulder and HG put her other arm through. Myka stood in front of her, buttoning the buttons from the bottom up.

"You're very good. Perhaps you should have been a nurse." HG said.

"Hmmm, no I don't think I'm tough enough for that job," Myka smiled.

HG smiled devilishly as she said, "I hope you are as skilled at getting me out of my clothes as you are at getting me in them." And the blush flourished in Myka's face. She held her face directly across from HG's as she finished and Helena looked into those green eyes and had every intention of kissing those lips when …..

"OK, Agent Wells," the young doctor said surprising Myka who pulled out of reach of HG's kiss.

"Now I really am going to kill her," Helena said out loud and caught Myka's warning look.

"Here are your discharge papers and the instructions for your wound. I would like you to see your doctor back in South Dakota in the next week. You might want to consider physical therapy if your shoulder is stiff from being bandaged. Don't get that bandage wet when you shower, and it should be changed once a day," she read the instructions from a sheet.

"Where is my nurse?" HG asked the doctor curtly.

"Your nurse? You mean Nurse Brown?" the doctor clarified and Myka swore she witnessed the 19th century version of "DUH" on HG's face.

"Yes, _my_ nurse," the patient said out of patience.

"She went home. She had already worked a double shift," the doctor said with little interest.

"Oh," Helena said and Myka was certain she heard real disappointment in her voice.

"No matter," HG said regaining her emotional self and covering up what she really thought.

"Oh, that reminds me," the doctor said reaching into her pocket. "She asked me to give you this," and handed HG a piece of paper.

Helena opened the note which read: _Agent Wells, sorry I will not be here when you wake. It has been a pleasure to be your nurse. Follow the doctor's orders and do as Agent Bering says and I am sure you will be feeling 100% better very soon. I am enclosing another smiley sticker because I have faith you will do your best, Nurse Brown_.

The doctor asked HG if she had any questions and HG simply shook her head as if her mind was somewhere else.

"Good luck, Agent Wells," the doctor said and extended her left hand to HG. Myka waited and prayed that HG would return the gesture.

"Thank you, Dr. Fallon," HG said extending her hand and ever so slightly, she pulled the woman into her. "Please make sure you treat Nurse Brown with the respect she is due," HG said calmly. "She deserves it." The doctor smiled and took full note that HG did not let go of her hand until she had done so.

Myka watched the exchange. Helena had this wonderful way of getting her point across with saying very few words and Myka knew this to be true because of the look in the doctor's eyes.

* * *

><p>Myka and Helena made their way to their seats in first class. "I can't believe Artie paid for first class tickets," HG said.<p>

"He didn't. We are sitting up here courtesy of the owner of the diner, Helena. He wanted to thank you for thwarting the robbery and insisted that our tickets be upgraded. You're a local hero in North Platte, HG," Myka said hoping HG would be impressed.

"That was very nice of him. I should send him a thank you note," her friend said.

By eleven that night, Pete had picked them up at the airport and had driven them back to the B&B. Everyone was glad to have Myka and HG back under the roof.

"OK, guys see you at the morning meeting," Pete called out as the agents went up to their rooms. Myka walked HG into hers to help her get ready for bed.

"You've certainly had a long day, Agent Wells," Myka said as she got Helena settled in her room. She got her water and took out the pain pill the doctor had ordered.

"As you have as well, my dear," HG said because she imagined she had gotten more sleep than her friend.

She retrieved new pajamas for HG and helped her change out of her clothes.

"I knew you would excel at undressing me, darling," HG said smoothly.

"Are you ever on your best behavior?" Myka asked kidding her friend.

"I would thoroughly enjoy showing you my _best_ behavior," she teased Myka.

"Oh I bet you would Helena but you are on bed rest for the next few days - doctor's orders," Myka said pulling back the covers on her bed.

"If it's the last thing I do ….," HG started to say but Myka interrupted her.

"Positive thoughts, Helena, positive thoughts."

"OK, _I am positive_ if it's the last thing I do, I am going to get that doctor," and grinned a childish smile at Myka that made her laugh. Now that is what Helena wanted to see.

Myka straightened out HG's clothes and felt the note in her pants pocket. She took it out and handed it to Helena.

"That was sweet of Gloria to send you a note," Myka commented but Helena didn't say anything. She opened the note.

"That was a childish gesture - giving me a sticker. It's like Artie's gold stars," she said sounding flippant but stared at the note. In spite of her protest, she put the note and sticker in her drawer.

Myka wanted to ask Helena if she was disappointed because she detected hurt in her voice but she thought she'd wait on that question.

"I will see you in the morning," Myka said as she kissed HG's forehead. "I want you to promise you'll call me if you need anything, ok?"

Helena shook her head yes. It was good to be back in her own bed. Myka did not offer to stay with Helena for fear of hurting her shoulder in bed but listened carefully most of the night to make sure that her friend was resting comfortably.

Helena decided she would go down in the morning to Artie's meeting and tell him how she was ready to report back for work. She did feel better and surely a night's rest in her own bed would only add to that. As usual, Helena had it all worked out.

* * *

><p>When Helena woke in the morning, Myka was already sitting by her bed.<p>

"I rather enjoying having you as the first sight I wake up to but you're spoiling me. I will come to expect it all the time," HG said sleepily.

"And I enjoy watching you sleep," Myka said touching her forehead.

"I will ask Leena to bring you breakfast…," Myka started but HG interrupted her.

"Don't be silly, darling. I am going to the meeting. I hope to convince Artie I can return to work….," but now Myka cut her off.

"Helena, you're on bed rest. You can't go to work today. You won't convince Artie….," Myka protested but was interrupted.

"Darling, I will be of no use here. I will go stir crazy just sitting here all day. Besides, I would much rather be with you…,"

"Yes, I would rather be with you, too but your doctor wrote 'bed rest' and you're not to use your arm…," Myka tried.

"Myka, you above all people should know I am ambidextrous," she said and even groggy, her tone could be seductive at a moment's notice.

"Besides, imagine all the trouble I could get into if I am left here all alone with nothing to do but tend my own wounds," HG said suggesting the very thing the Myka worried about – usually.

"Actually, we have come up with a solution to that problem," Myka said confidently.

"Yes, I know -the solution is that I return to work," HG concurred.

"Actually, we have come up with a solution so that you won't get into any trouble," Myka said smiling broadly and HG didn't like the sound of being one- upped by her partner.

"Myka, I will not sit idly by today when I could be of help at the Warehouse," HG protested sitting up in bed.

"Rules are rules, Helena and you are not allowed back to work," Myka countered.

HG was getting annoyed at this _tete a tete._

"Myka darling, why would you insist on the fruitless dialogue when you know I have made up my mind to go to the meeting and convince Artie that I am fit for work? You know how convincing I can be, yes?" HG asked full of confidence.

But Myka could hear the testiness in her voice. Helena did not like to be challenged.

"Yes, I know you've made up your mind, Helena but it's not Artie you're going to have to convince," Myka said with more confidence that Helena felt she should have given how well she knew her.

"Well Myka, I can think of a _dozen_ ways to convince _you_," HG said with certainty that this matter was now settled.

But before she could list them, there was a knock at the door.

"Bloody hell, who is that?" HG said because the pain was returning to her arm and she wanted privacy while she argued with Myka. It was not, in HG's mind, going to be pretty if Myka did not concede.

HG got out of bed too quickly and it hurt her arm but she bit through it and flung open the door ready to give whichever agent was on the other side of it – a piece of her mind.

"Bloody hell! What?" was her greeting but the woman on the other side was not an agent. In fact, the woman on the other side filled the doorway in a way no other person in that house could.

"Good morning, Helena! Are you starting trouble already? I could hear you coming up the stairs. Now you get yourself back in that bed," commanded Gloria Brown, RN.


	18. And in This Corner

She's back!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 And in This Corner...<strong>

Myka Bering prided herself on being an astute agent who was attentive to the smallest of details. She noticed things that most perceptive people would miss. And nowhere was she more talented than in the art of reading body language. She knew you might have only milliseconds to catch that expression or movement and Myka was good at it.

That is why she was certain that the first reaction Helena had to seeing Gloria at her door was sheer elation. There was the ever slight turning up of her lips, her eyes widened and facial muscles moved backwards in what could only be classified as a smile. It was over in a second but it was there and Myka knew it.

* * *

><p>"What? Myka? Why?" Helena asked all in one breathe because she was absolutely taken by surprise to see that woman in her doorway.<p>

"All good questions, Helena and I'll be happy to answer all of them as soon as you ….. Lord, do you have a temperature?" she asked and in one fell swoop had her hand on HG's forehead.

"Madam, you will kindly remove your hand. Myka?" HG asked her friend waiting for an explanation.

"Helena, we thought it would be a good idea for you to have some personal care for a little while. And you like Nurse Brown….when she was caring for you," Myka attempted to remind her friend.

"I liked her very much in Nebraska. And I needed her in Nebraska. But we are in South Dakota now, _Myka_ and I have been officially discharged," she said sternly and then turned to the nurse who stood there unfazed by HG's speech. "I appreciate that you came all the way and I am sorry you will be returning so soon," she finished.

"Do you have a thermometer?" the caretaker asked Myka and Myka welcomed the chance to escape as she hurried to get one.

* * *

><p>Pete and Claudia were in the hallway downstairs having witnessed the nurse's ascent up the stairs when she heard HG's yelling. She had only arrived moments before and introduced herself as Helena's nurse. '<em>Are you sure you don't mean nanny<em>?' Pete had asked her and the fact that she laughed so hard at that joke in Pete's eyes made them buddies.

"Why does HG need a nurse?" Claudia asked right out because she appeared to be in pretty good shape considering.

"Cause she's gotta follow rules to get all better and needs a bit of help with that," the nurse answered thoughtfully and Claudia thought it sounded a lot nicer than it was really going to turn out to be.

"Dude, I know that woman. She is not going to follow nothing for no one unless it's Myka," and the she turned to Pete and continued with, "I call HG first."

"You're not taking bets now are you?" Gloria asked because she sensed the camaraderie between the two agents. "Now ain't that something," and she laughed again.

* * *

><p>"Did they throw you out already?" Pete asked when Myka came down the stairs.<p>

"Myka, I'm worried about this?" Claudia said expressing her mixed feelings about the situation.

"Claudia, this woman is exactly what Helena needs. She's really very good with her. You know HG wouldn't follow the doctor's orders and that wound she has is serious. She could cause herself more harm if we left her alone," Myka said trying to comfort the young agent.

And Claudia might have found Myka's assessment comforting - if it weren't for the yelling coming from upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Madam, I do not know what you are doing here, but you will not be servicing me," HG said as Gloria moved further into the room uninvited.<p>

She went over to the bed and surveyed it. "These sheets are wet from that fever. OK, first thing we are gonna do is get you in the bathtub," she said ignoring HG.

"The hell we are! I am quite capable of taking a shower myself, in case you haven't noticed," HG protested.

"You know what I have noticed? That large bandage on your arm which I am pretty sure isn't supposed to get wet. So tell me Agent Wells, how you will manage that while you are in the shower?" the nurse asked as she stripped the sheets off the bed.

HG wanted to answer but she was still trying to understand why this woman was still there. Had she not dismissed her?

"With all due respect, Nurse Brown, I have discharged you. I thank you for your concern but I can and will manage on my own. And I would appreciate it if you would stop handling my things immediately," HG said as calmly as she could muster.

The nurse continued to pay no attention to HG's demands but in the most pleasant way HG had ever been dismissed. She continued to smile and move through the room in a graceful way - that for a large woman - surprised HG.

Myka opened the door and was met with Gloria's angelic smile and Helena's glare that would scare Satan himself.

"Myka Bering, would you please explain to this woman that there has been a terrible mistake and that her services are neither requested, nor are they required. She is to leave immediately. Myka, tell her," HG implored. Surely Myka could make this woman understand.

"Helena, sweetheart _we_ asked Nurse Brown to come to be with you," Myka said in a calm voice.

"Who the bloody hell is '_we_' and why would '_we_' do that?" HG asked frustrated.

"_We_ is Mrs. Frederic and Artie after hearing the doctor's report….," Myka started but was quickly cut off.

"That doctor! That bloody fool doctor? They are listening to that woman who should have her license revoked? This is whom they put their trust in concerning what is best for me?" HG said her voice raspy now.

Gloria took the thermometer from Myka and gently sat HG down on the chair.

"Now, Helena, you're gonna put this in your mouth so I can take your temperature and while your mouth is closed, you will listen to what Agent Bering has to say. You're getting yourself all worked up now. That ain't' good," and as soon as HG opened her mouth she placed the thermometer in it and closed her jaw.

"Just for two minutes, you can manage that," she coaxed her patient and HG narrowed her eyes on her.

Myka was not sure that talking to HG while she had a thermometer in her mouth was such a good idea for fear she would bite it in half.

"Sweetheart, I thought it would be a good idea if you had someone here with medical training to look after your arm. Helena, that's nothing to fool around with," Myka tried.

"_Eh can tack care of it mi-elf_!" Helena spoke with the tube in her mouth but stopped when she caught the look on the nurse's face.

"Let's see what your temperature is and then we can decide if you can come to the meeting," Myka said feeling sorry for HG who was taken aback by the news that she was going to have a nurse.

The nurse looked at Myka dubiously but didn't say anything. _What Myka giving in to Helena already_? She took the instrument out of HG's mouth and read "100 degrees".

"Let's get you your pain medicine first and then the tub," the nurse said and she retrieved Helena's pill and water.

"I will take the pill, I will take a shower but I will not have company while I am doing it - I guarantee you that!" HG started with renewed energy.

"I would prefer you to take a bath, your highness so we can keep your arm out of the water," Gloria said and got out some supplies to wrap HG's arm up.

"Fine, you can wrap it and I will take a bath. You can draw it for me but then you will leave. And when I say leave, I do not mean my room, madam. I mean the building. The house. South Dakota. Don't you have patients to tend to back at that hospital?" HG asked.

"Agent Wells, when I heard they were looking for a private duty nurse for you, there was no way I could not apply. Now I knew the competition would be steep with a lot of applicants and that I would have to have luck to be chosen but God was on my side because low and behold, I got the job!" Gloria said and Myka bit her cheek not to laugh at the joke.

Although the joke was not lost on the brilliant mind in the room, it was not appreciated.

"I really don't care for the American sense of humor," HG announced haughtily. "Now if you must, you can draw my bath but then that's it. We say our goodbyes from there."

"Take your pill, Agent Wells," Gloria said as she handed it to HG. Then she went into the bathroom and started the water.

In that short time, Helena managed to turn to Myka with glaring eyes to announce; "This is ridiculous. I am going to that meeting and telling Artie that this is a waste of money. I do not need this woman here," she said with conviction.

The nurse was back in the room making up the bed but stopped short when she caught sight of her charge.

"Now look at your face, Helena. You've gotten yourself all flushed and I don't think it's that temperature. I think it's that _Irish_ temper of yours," the RN said.

"_Oh, oh_" was all Myka could utter because she knew what was about to happen. She cringed just as her partner reacted.

"Woman! For the very last time. I am _British_. I have a bloody _British_ temper," HG yelled as the nurse put her arm around her.

"You know, admitting you have the problem is half the battle, Agent Wells," the caretaker said winking back at Myka and gently guiding Helena, who had exhausted herself - to the bath.

"Now you go run along, Agent Bering. Helena here is gonna soak in the tub and relax. Child, it is too early in the morning for you to be making such a fuss over all of this," she chided HG while she closed the door behind her.

Myka wasn't sure what to do next. She wanted to stay and make sure Helena was OK. She wanted to leave because she knew Gloria could handle her. But she really felt for Helena being surprised by all this. She would talk to her when she came out. She retreated downstairs for a much needed cup of coffee.

* * *

><p>"How are things going?" Artie asked as he came through the door.<p>

"OK," Myka said.

"Good. How's HG feeling? How's her arm?" he asked.

"She's ok. Slight temperature right now but the nurse is up there with her," Myka said and Artie wondered what had Myka so worried that she would sound nervous. And then he heard it. The yelling erupted again but this time was muffled by the doors but Helena's voice was discernible.

"Aha," was all that Artie said as he went into the dining room.

"Helena wants to come to the meeting, Artie. Can we wait for her?" Myka asked putting both hands in her pockets because she was trying to act like she didn't hear the yelling.

"Oh, I can't wait to see her," Artie said.

* * *

><p>"Helena, I am a nurse for God's sake. I have been looking at body parts since before you were born," she said.<p>

"I cannot begin to tell you how wrong you are Ms. Brown," HG said but it was lost on the nurse.

"I will turn my back but I am not letting you slide into a bathtub full of water with only one good arm," Gloria said calmly.

HG hesitated and went to put her arms across her own chest but it hurt her arm. "Ouch!" she exclaimed.

"Please, Helena. Let me help you into the tub and then you can relax for a little while," the nurse calmly asked.

HG had fatigued herself in the first round of the battle of wills and gave in. "I am only letting you help me because I have to be ready for Artie's meeting and I am going to that meeting," she declared indignantly. "At and that meeting, I will explain how your services are not needed and then Pete will drive you to the airport," HG said.

"Aha," was the only response as Gloria helped HG out of her pajamas. She turned to the side giving her charge the illusion she had privacy and aided her into the tub.

* * *

><p>Downstairs, the agents enjoyed their breakfasts around the dining room table. Myka was sitting there but her attention was focused on any noise coming from upstairs. It would seem things had settled down after some time.<p>

"I hope she didn't drown her," Claudia said and she was serious.

"I like her," said Pete. "She's large and in charge!"

"We'll see about that, Pete. It's only been an hour," Claudia shot back and it was Myka who groaned out loud. Had it only been an hour?


	19. If You Can't Beat 'em, Lock 'em Out

First - thank you for the feedback and comments. I know it takes time and I appreciate them all.  
>Thanks to TsunaNarik for suggesting that Claudia be very sympathetic towards HG<br>Remember - I read all your comments and do what I can to keep this story enjoyable!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 If You Can't Beat 'em, Lock 'em Out<strong>

The agents sat around enjoying the breakfast Leena had prepared. The shouting upstairs became louder and Myka started to get out of her chair but Artie cautioned her.

"Myka, we all decided that the nurse should be here. Let's see if she can't do what we expect her to do," he said and Myka reluctantly sat back down.

'Uh, Artie, when you say '_we all'_ make sure HG knows that does not include me," Claudia pointed out. "No one asked me. I'm just saying."

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Helena had finished her bath. The warm water in her own bath had been wonderful and if she had no place to go she probably would have enjoyed it more. But she wanted to get to the meeting downstairs. The nurse was sensitive to HG's wish not to have any help and was very subtle in how much she did for her.<p>

"I want Myka to help me get dressed," HG said to the nurse.

"Agent Bering is downstairs. I am right here," Gloria pointed out. HG gave in so she could go down to the meeting.

"Fine," she said impatiently.

"When you come back up, I would like to change your bandage, Helena," Nurse Brown said.

"When I come back up, it will be to get my badge and wallet to go to work. I will have Myka help me later with the bandage. It's fine, thank you," HG said running low on patience and this is what they heard downstairs.

"Helena, I think your fever indicates infection and I need to look at your arm," the nurse pressed,

"Madam, my fever indicates you are aggravating me. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go to a meeting. Thank you for coming and I hope you have a very safe flight back to Nebraska," HG said opening her door and slamming it behind her. As soon as it was closed, it was opened again and Gloria followed her.

"You are nothing if not persistent," HG yelled from the stairs.

"Honey, you don't know the half of it," Gloria said in a much calmer voice as she followed.

* * *

><p>HG swiftly opened the door to the dining room where the agents all lifted their eyes to her entrance. And not far behind was the woman in white.<p>

"Artie, thank you for your concern but I would appreciate it if you would explain to Ms. Brown that her services are not needed her," HG said as her greeting.

"Excuse me Agent Wells? But it's _Nurse_ Brown. I am not here because I am Ms. Brown," Gloria said giving HG back a bit of what she had said about titles.

HG got it and closed her eyes and shuddered at the audacity of this woman.

"Good morning, Nurse Brown. We only met briefly at the hospital. I am Artie Nielsen. We spoke on the phone," Artie said as he stood up and introduced himself. "You've met everyone?" he asked as he waved his hand across the table.

"Yes, good morning, Agent Nielsen. It's a pleasure," the woman said with her affable smile.  
>HG did not care for the friendly exchange.<p>

"Good, then you know Agent Lattimer? He will be driving you to the airport," she said assertively.

"Why would he do that?" Artie asked.

"Yeah, why would I do that?" Pete echoed because he had money on that woman staying.

"Gentlemen, ladies," HG started her monologue looking around the table. "Nurse Brown provides an invaluable service back in Nebraska. She's needed there. It would be selfish of us to waste her talents here on so little a task," HG said feeling rather proud of how clearly she made her point.

Leena had heard HG's voice in the dining room and brought in her tea. "How are you feeling, Helena?" she asked with great concern.

"Leena! It is good to see you. I am well, really. Just a scratch. Thank you, I have missed your tea," HG said paying Leena the biggest compliment.

"Agent Nielsen," Gloria started but he stopped her to insist she call him Artie because like most people who met this woman, he liked her immediately.

"Artie, that _scratch_ that Agent Wells is referring to is infected and causing her to have a fever. I was gonna change the bandage but she insisted on coming down here first," the nurse reported.

"Myka can help me," HG retorted sipping her tea.

"Agent Bering already has a job," Artie said and that hurt HG because Myka would not think of taking care of HG as a job. It was insulting.

"She has no decorum," HG said taking her first attempt at character assassination.

"Helena," Myka said and her tone clearly indicated that she thought HG was shooting blanks.

"Myka! She insisted on helping me undress!" HG said indignantly.

"What's the big deal, HG? I've seen you naked," Pete said trying to minimize what he mistook as modesty.

That caught the nurse's attention who thought maybe these agents were friendlier with each other that she thought. But the look on HG's face did not seem affectionate at all and in fact, she thought she heard her growl. Was their affair supposed to be a secret?

"OK, OK can we just regroup here for a minute?" Artie said trying to get them to focus.

"Helena, the agents' manual clearly states that you cannot return to active duty until you are cleared by medical personnel. Now as much as I would like to have you back at the Warehouse, I cannot do that until you are ready," Artie said but was quickly interrupted.

"But Artie, I am ready," HG more whined than declared.

"Agent Wells, you may be ready in spirit but I am not sure you are ready in body," Gloria added to the discussion and drew a glare from HG that caught Claudia's attention. She knew that look. She hated that look. That look scared the crap out of her. She glanced across the table at the only one who could reel HG back. "Myka!" she said through clenched teeth.

Myka got it immediately and put her hand on HG's left arm, inviting her to take her seat again.

"Madam, I know my body better than anyone and if I say I am ready to return to work body and soul, I am ready!" HG said from her seat but strained.

"That British temper - mm mm, " the nurse said shaking her head. Myka was just glad Gloria finally got it right although she suspected all along the nurse called HG _Irish_ to provoke her just a bit. It did not impress HG.

"Do you see what I mean? That woman is insufferable. Return her immediately from whence you got her!" HG implored and clenched her right hand into a fist and without thinking, slammed that fist onto the table as she demanded - "Send her back now!" SLAM!

It sent flairs of pain up her arm so quickly that if felt like fire. Myka grabbed her left arm to comfort her when she saw HG wince from the pain. But she recouped quickly trying to mask it with her deadly stare. Myka cupped HG's hand in hers and rubbed in gently to help HG relax. It was all the confirmation Artie needed that they had made the right decision. Gloria started to approach her but recoiled when HG stared her down.

"Nurse Brown, would you care for some tea or coffee?" Leena asked.

"Oh, yes thank you. I would love a cup of tea," she said smiling broadly, unfazed and unharmed by HG's diatribe and she started to follow Leena into the kitchen.

"Artie, you let me know what you decide," she said winking at him and the only thing HG saw was his grin in response.

"Helena, I have seen that wound. It's nothing to fool around with. I want you to take care of it," Myka tried to explain to HG.

"Funny, I was about to say _that_ _same thing_ to you," HG said through the pain indicating once again, Myka was all that she needed to get through this.

"Agent Wells, I will not have Agent Bering playing nurse maid to you while her services are needed at the Warehouse," Artie said failing at his attempt to be diplomatic. Again, he drew HG's cold stare because in her mind, playing nurse maid to her was a wonderful idea.

"Helena, please just rest today and see how you feel later?" Myka asked still holding her hand.

"Darling, I am certain that I could manage the inane work of inventory," she said and then realized how that sounded. "No offense," she offered her fellow agents who would be spending their day doing that work.

"Oh, none taken, right Claud?" Pete asked feeling the put down.

"We were thinking of doing it blindfolded today, right Myka?" Claudia said.

"OK, I don't care how you decide to do it but can we please get started? Now, HG I am sorry but until you have clearance, you're grounded. End of discussion, " Artie finished with before gathering his things to leave.

"She likes tea," Myka said hoping to point out a commonality.

"Darling, what she thinks acceptable tea would probably be thrown into the gutters of England," HG said.

"Helena, I know you're disappointed about not coming back to the Warehouse today but maybe it's better that you rest. Let's take it one day at a time, OK?" Myka asked in the only voice that calmed Helena.

"Maybe HG can work from home?" Claudia offered nervously.

"No!" Artie said. "Until Gloria tells me differently, she's to be here resting," Artie said from the hallway.

Myka remained at the table with HG. "I'll come home at lunch time and we can have lunch together, OK?" Myka said as she pushed the hair back on HG's face gently.

"I would like that," HG said - not sounding as upset as Myka imagined she would.

"Helena?" Myka said pulling back to look at her friend. "Helena, I do not want that brilliant brain of yours to start thinking of ways to get to the Warehouse today, " Myka said reading HG's mind like no one else could.

It was like getting caught with your hand it the cookie jar. Myka knew Helena well enough to know that the absence of her temper wasn't always a signal that things were calm. Sometimes like now, it meant HG had retreated to regroup and had in no way given up.

"Helena, promise me you will stay put this morning," Myka gently demanded.

"Of course, darling, I promise," HG said quickly because she had already concluded that it would take her longer to come up with a plan and ditch the nurse. But '_this morning'_ ended at noon and Myka would be returning for lunch and then they could go back together. HG was sure of it. And sure that she could persuade Nurse Brown to give her medical clearance. She was sure of that, too.

"Right-e-oh, then Myka, off to work. I look forward to seeing you at lunch," HG said all smiles and the hair on the back of Myka's neck stood up.

They joined the other agents in the hallway. Artie walked out of the kitchen with Gloria whose smile indicated that he had updated her on the fact that she would not be driven to the airport by Pete.

Claudia took this an opportunity to talk to HG. As she hugged her goodbye, she whispered in her ear; "C_heck your email in about an hour_" and winked at her friend. HG was not sure what she was up to but welcomed the idea someone was on her side.

"I will see you at lunch, OK?" Myka said and also hugged HG gently. "Please let her look at that arm now."

HG shook her head yes to relieve Myka of any worry.

"You let me know if you need anything, HG," Pete said. "And remember the old saying; _If you can't beat 'em, join 'em_," he offered his fellow agent.

"Isn't it - _if you can't beat them, go back to the drawing board_?" HG asked.

"No, that's _- if at first you don't succeed, try, try again_," Pete said trying to clear it up.

"Oh, I intend to my dear, I intend to. You can count on that," HG said all smiles but confusing Pete completely.

"I have to get something from my car," Gloria said and walked outside with the agents. She took Myka by the arm as she walked to where the cars were parked.

* * *

><p>"Now Agent Bering, I don't want you to worry. I'll take good care of Helena today," she assured the woman because she sensed her anxiety.<p>

"It's not Helena I am concerned about. Well, yes I am concerned about her because she's so stubborn and won't make the right decision about her health but I know you will take good care of her but I am worried ….. about you," Myka said all in one breath.

The nurse let out a laugh that started somewhere mid-body. "Lord, you are all so funny, Are you really worried that Agent Wells would do something stupid?"

"She went down to the prisoners' room, knocked one unconscious with a blow to the head and choked the other one to within seconds of rendering him dead. Yes! I worry about her," Myka whispered feeling the relief of having told someone else what HG had actually done.

"Now I don't think she would do anything to harm you, Gloria. She likes you, believe it or not. But I worry when she's suddenly so calm about something she was fighting – like going to work today. Gloria, she's been through a lot,"Myka said trying to convey all of HG's history in one vague statement.

Gloria stared intently at the younger woman. She knew Myka was trying to tell her something about HG that she couldn't spell out. She could see the care and concern in the tears that welled up in those green eyes. She patted Myka's hand gently.

"I got it, Agent Bering. I understand," she said convincingly and Myka believed her. She didn't know how but this woman understood what she was saying about HG without divulging any secrets.

"Now, let me get my bag and tend to that wound. If I am right the stiches are infected a bit," she said without letting go of Myka's hand. "I'll take good care of her, Myka. I understand. I do," she said again and Myka's heartbeats slowed just a little out of the relief she felt.

Gloria waved to them as they piled into the car and she retreated back into the B&B.

"There goes HG's nanny," Pete said laughing.

"Yeah, well I don't think HG's going to play nice all day," Claudia said and Pete shot her a look because he didn't want Myka to worry.

"No, you know I mean she'll probably sleep and stuff," Claudia tried to recover and failed miserably.

But Myka wasn't listening. She was still thinking about Gloria. She felt comforted knowing such a kind and compassionate woman was going to be taking care of Helena.

That was, if she could get through the door that Helena had just locked to her bedroom.


	20. Bending the Rules

If all of you who added this to your Fav Stories are totally bored - let me know.  
>I get turned off by too many chapters - but these aren't real long so if you're still there - thanks.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 Bending the Rules<strong>

Gloria Brown had been a nurse for more years than she cared to remember. It was a career that served her well. She had two boys in college. Her husband had died when they were in grammar school and she worked double shifts and private duty whenever she could. She had bills to pay. She had come across all kinds of patients. But Helena G. Wells was a combination of the most difficult and fondest she had encountered. She didn't need Myka to tell her HG's history to know there were reasons she acted the way she did. She knew she was smart because of the way she talked. She used bigger words than some of the doctors at the hospital. And the way she handled that doctor in the hospital showed Gloria this was a woman who had high moral standards and would not suffer fools well. But Gloria Brown, RN was no fool. She was a trained nurse with a whole lot of patience and perseverance. And she would need both as she stood outside the door and asked HG to open it.

* * *

><p>"Helena, please allow me to come in and look at your arm," she asked as she considered her options.<p>

She could call Myka and ask her to come back and talk sense into her friend. But that would be admitting defeat. She could call Artie but that would make her look like she couldn't do her job. She could break down the door she was sure of it. But that wouldn't be lady like. She could appeal to Helena's senses but she was beginning to doubt she had any. She could ask Leena if she had a key but that would be invading HG's privacy. No, she would have to convince Helena to open the door of her own accord.

"Agent Wells, I need to look at that arm. It's infected and will get worse if you do not let me tend to it," she said truthfully.

HG struggled on the other side. She knew the woman was right but if she opened the door, there would be no getting rid of her. There was no response and Gloria started to worry.

"Helena, if you don't open this door I will call Agent Bering and tell her she is not to come home for lunch," she tried and sure enough – she sparked that temper. The door flew open.

"You will do no such thing!" HG said confirming the one thing she cared about – seeing Myka.

"Good girl, now let me see that arm," the nurse said with her had against the door knowing fully well she may not get a second chance.

"Lord, you are one stubborn woman. Now you know your arm is infected because I can see the pain in your face. Now you sit here," she said practically pulling HG to the bed. "I brought up some cream and some bandages. I will call your doctor for some antibiotic if I have to," she said and HG sat there and allowed her to do her job because she was in fact, in pain.

Once again, the nurse's hands were gentle on HG's arm as she removed the bandage and looked at the wound underneath.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm," she said shaking her head.

"What?" Helena asked.

"You do have an infection. Now this is gonna hurt a little," the nurse said truthfully.

"Blasted, woman. Why don't you just rip it off?" HG yelled when the cream hit the skin and hurt as promised."

"You know, if I did, I could just take it with me all day and you could just sulk in your room," the nurse said.

"I do not sulk," HG said defensively.

"Really? What were you doing with the door locked, powdering your nose?" the nurse asked and it was lost on HG.

"Are you done?" HG asked curtly.

"Yes, I am. Thank you, Helena," she said and it irked HG that she was being so damn polite.

"Were you disciplined much as a child?" Gloria asked nonchalantly.

"Absolutely not!" an impetuous Helena answered.

"Hmm, I didn't think so," the nurse responded and if Claudia had been there she would have told HG she had just been served!

"I am going to call the doctor and ask her to prescribe an antibiotic for that arm," the nurse said as she patched the wound gently.

"Great! More pills," HG mumbled.

"I would like you to rest. Now let me tell you what I mean by rest. I mean _lying in your bed, not doing anything _rest. Do you think you can do that, Agent Wells?" the nurse asked.

"Of course," HG said too readily. And to prove her point, she flopped back on the bed and rested.

"May I have tea?" Helena asked in a voice that belied her protest of not sulking.

"Of course, I will ask Leena to make it for you," Gloria said and left, purposely closing the door most of the way to show HG that she was trusting her.

* * *

><p>Helena bolted from the bed as soon as the woman was down the stairs. She checked her phone but there was no message from Claudia yet. She had no choice but to bide her time. She was tired. Perhaps she would lie down and rest. But first, she grabbed her phone and texted Myka: '<em>I am bored<em>!'

Myka immediately opened her phone and replied: ' _I'm sorry _' which made the inventor smile.

Gloria made her way downstairs and asked Leena for Dr. Calder's phone number. Artie had told her this was the doctor for the agents and she could assist her. She updated the doctor on the state of HG's arm and suggested she needed an antibiotic. The doctor agreed and said she would call it into the local pharmacy in town. She asked Leena if she could make HG some tea and when it was done, she brought it up to her. Gloria knocked on the door which was slightly ajar and pushed it open with the tray. HG was lying on the bed, eyes closed.

"Helena, I brought your tea that Leena made. Would you like it now?" Gloria asked and Helena sat up and said yes.

"Gloria?" HG said in the sweetest tone and the nurse recognized it as the one she used when trying to manipulate Myka.

"Yes, Agent Wells?" she said.

"What will it take for you to authorize me to return to work?" the patient asked sipping her tea.

"Well, first your arm would have to be infection free. Second, you would have to be well rested. Third, your stitches would have to be dissolved and forth, you ….," but she never got to fourth.

"Gloria, don't you think you could bend the rule on this a little? I mean, I am of no use sitting here and I could be of assistance if I were allowed to just work in the office," Helena said in so calm a voice and so nice a tone that Gloria needed a minute to figure out what her patient might be up to.

And she looked into those ebony eyes. In the short time she had known HG Wells she had seem them angry, frustrated, determined, irritated, fierce and in Myka's presence, nothing short of adoring. But it was only when HG was attempting to manipulate had she seen them look so calm and pleasant. As a nurse, she knew that a cooperative patient was a good patient. A manipulative patient was simple a pain in the ass and of no good to themselves.

"Helena, you are of being of great use just sitting here. You are helping yourself heal by resting. You won't do yourself any good by using that arm and making it worse. You'll be back soon, Helena. But not unless you follow the doctor's orders," Gloria said thinking it would help to explain it again but it was the wrong wording.

"Doctor's orders? Are you bloody kidding me?" the Brit's accent thick with frustration. "That idiot doctor wouldn't know the first thing about me. I will tell you - get her here. Ask your doctor to come and see me and I guarantee you, I will persuade her to bend the rules and send me to work," HG said spilling her tea.

Gloria was sure of two things now. The calmness was a ruse and HG was hell bent at being back to work. As a dedicated worker herself, she understood how important work was to those who wanted to keep busy. But for such an intelligent woman, HG seemed incapable of making smart decisions about her health. There would be no reasoning with this woman, Gloria decided so maybe she would try compromise.

"OK, Helena, I'll tell you what. You rest until Agent Bering comes home for lunch and I'll go into town to get your meds while she's here. Let' s see how your arm feels tonight and maybe – just maybe – you could go to work for a couple of hours tomorrow," she suggested. HG looked interested if not satisfied.

"OK," HG said.

"OK? That's it? That's the shortest sentence you've ever said," Gloria said surprised.

"What can I say? I'm learning," Helena said and Gloria smiled her broad grin.

"Good girl," she praised her but saw through the white lie. If Gloria was certain of anything it was that Helena was the kind of person who had to learn things the hard way.

* * *

><p>HG checked her phone from her bed and sure enough in about an hour's time, Claudia had sent an email with an attachment. "<em>Working on program for bio bracelets. Do you think you can add a GPS chip to them<em>?" Helena sprang from her bed once again and again forgot the limitations of her bandaged arm and leaned on it.

"Bloody hell," she cursed as she felt the pain return. But she was set on retrieving a bracelet to see if she could work on it. But the only place she could get a bracelet was at the Warehouse.

"_Yes, I think I can. Brilliant idea! Can you bring me one at lunch time_?" HG texted back.

"_No can do, HG. Artie has me staying here. Do you want me to ask Myka to bring it to you_?" Claudia responded.

"_Yes, please_," HG said thinking there was no harm in trying.

A couple of hours later, HG's heart jumped with joy as she heard the SUV pull up outside the B&B. She leapt from the bed where she was dutifully resting and ran to the stairway. God, how the sight of Myka warmed her. She felt all was right with the world when Myka was there. She rushed down the stairs to greet her.

"I was resting!" she said almost as surprised as Myka was at the admission.

"Oh, Helena, I'm glad to hear that. How do you feel?" her friend inquired.

"Rested," came the unplanned retort and Myka broke out into laughter that HG loved.

Gloria came into the hallway. "Good afternoon, Agent Bering. I'm glad you are here. I'm going to run into town to get Helena's antibiotic. Will you keep her company for lunch?" the nurse asked already aware of the answer.

"It would be my pleasure," Myka said because she had been looking forward to this all morning.

"I guess I am need of 24 hour surveillance now that I am disabled," HG said only half kidding.

"She's been on her best behavior this morning," Gloria shared with Myka on purpose because she knew if there was on person who was concerned about how the day went, it was Myka. She left the part out about HG locking the door.

"Still working on getting those stickers?" Myka teased HG about her behavior modification sheet back at the Warehouse. Gloria mistook it for her stickers.

"I knew you deserved that sticker I gave you," she said putting on her coat.

"You mean the sticker you left for me when you didn't bother to say goodbye?" HG said and it was out of her mouth before she knew it.

And with it was the anger she had felt about that departure that she had stuffed away. But before Gloria could respond, HG was pushing it away again - not wanting it to spoil her time with Myka.

"No matter," she said indicating the topic was not open to discussion. But Gloria saw the look on Myka's face and knew she heard the feeling behind that statement.

'_What a complex character you are Helena Wells_,' the nurse thought to herself as she smiled and said goodbye.

"I'm off to town and will be back before you leave, Agent Bering. I have GPS in the car so I shouldn't have any problems," the nurse said.

Myka caught the look in HG's eyes – as if they lit up over something.

"Helena?" Myka said with a mixture of concern and curiosity. "What are you up to?"

"Whatever do you mean, darling? I am going to have lunch with you," HG said but the wheels of her head were turning so loudly that Myka could hear them.


	21. Rules of Affection

**Chapter 21 Rules of Affection**

"How is your arm?" Myka asked.

"It's very good," HG said too quickly for Myka's liking.

"Myka?" HG questioned in a slow syrupy voice. "We haven't had a chance to talk about what occurred these past few days," HG said staring right into those green eyes. "I would like to talk about it now," she said assertively.

"Now?" Myka asked incredulously.

"Yes, now. No one is here. We're alone. I've been wanting to talk to you about it. So yes, now," HG grinned.

HG was moving towards her slowing, purposefully backing her up toward the stairs. Myka had no reason to be nervous but HG was creating a vortex of suggestive body language and seduction. At lunch time! In the middle of the B&B!

"Helena," Myka said retreating up the stairs, "the past few days were filled with emotion, I mean I was affected by an artifact, you were shot for God's sake….," she rattled on.

"I was shot for Artie's sake, not God's," the Brit quipped because Myka's movement meant she was allowing HG the lead.

"Helena, I won't deny that the kiss was not …..," and Myka stopped when she reached the top of the stairs. Helena stopped on the stairway waiting for Myka to finish. She raised her eyebrows, lowered her head as if to say …_'go on'_. She wanted to hear what Myka thought of that kiss.

If Myka could go back in time a few minutes, maybe she would head for the dining room instead of backing of the stairs when HG walked toward her. Why had she done that? Why indeed.

"It was wonderful, Helena," Myka said smiling and HG's heart pumped with excitement.

She ascended the final steps and stood in front of Myka. If there were an ounce of hesitation left in Myka's mind or body, Helena's closeness was stripping it away. Myka thought for a second that she should take control of the situation given HG's wound but she was feeling more like prey than in charge at the moment. HG was so close and yet, in a second she pulled away and walked over to her room.

"Would you care to come in?" she asked holding the door open and it confused Myka to have a choice.

"Ah, sure," Myka said feeling like now she had just walked into something on her own accord.

"Helena, don't you want to eat something?" Myka asked and the look that question drew swept away any misgivings Myka might have had about HG's intentions. HG invaded Myka's space and was touching her face with her hand.

"Helena, your arm," Myka said – her head already getting light from the gentle assault.

"I'm ambidextrous," she responded. She reached up and cupped Myka's jaw and moved in to kiss those lips. Myka's senses were caught between the hold on her jaw and the tenderness on her lips.

"Oh, God," was all Myka could say as her entire body began to slowly give in to HG. She pushed ever so gently back and kissed Helena.

To prove her point of being adept with her left hand, it left Myka's face and started to undo the buttons on her blouse. The ravenous look in HG's eyes was matched by her tongue gliding across her lips and it pushed Myka over the edge.

"Helena, " she pleaded but neither of them was convinced it was a plea to stop. She sent a trail of kisses down Myka's neck.

"Lie down, darling," she said softly but the look in her eyes was assertive. It made Myka nervous and excited at the same moment.

"I do not want you to do anything that would hurt your arm, please Helena," Myka said.

"Then help me," HG said smiling devilishly as she pulled at Myka's belt.

The little voice in Myka's head that always spoke to her about doing the right thing was trying to tell her that this was not the right time. She should take control of the situation and tell HG no! And they could continue later or in a few days when HG was healed and Myka had time to think about this. That little voice was drowned out by Myka's screams of "Oh God!" that she uttered for the next several moments. Helena had deftly brought Myka to a place she had never been to before – twice and could not have been prouder of herself.

"Is your arm OK?" Myka asked out of breath.

"It's perfect," HG smiled seductively and ran her left hand and up Myka's torso. "I've never felt better," she confirmed.

"Me either, but …..," Myka said to ask and HG read her mind.

"We have plenty of time, darling," HG responded and bent down and kissed Myka gently.

After a few minutes, HG refocused her attentions. "Myka, did Claudia give you anything for me?" she asked as Myka attempted to dress but was still a little unsteady.

"Oh, yes she asked me to give you this bracelet," Myka said and removed it from her wrist.

"I wonder if Claudia has that hooked up? I bet she just got some very strong readings," HG laughed.

The thought did not sit well with Myka who felt this bracelet was an invasion of her privacy. Again.

"Promise me you won't work on that until Gloria says it's ok," Myka asked HG and saw the look on her face. She looked concerned.

"Helena?" Myka asked, "What did you do to Gloria?" she assumed correctly. Helena grabbed her phone and started to press buttons rapidly with her left hand.

"Helena!" Myka said now assured her partner had indeed done something.

"She's fine, she's fine now," HG said matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean '_now_'?" Myka asked standing over HG.

"I did not want her coming back too soon," the inventor said feigning complete innocence.

"And …..," Myka said touching HG's jaw to make her look at her. She avoided Myka's eyes when she did something wrong.

"I rerouted her GPS system remotely," Helena said with more pride than Myka thought she should express.

"Helena! Where is she?" Myka said and she gently grabbed HG to stand up.

HG looked at her phone. "She's on her way back now. I simply sent her on a little detour," HG said.

"Oh HG!" Myka said and now that little voice in her head was saying, "_I told you this wasn't a good idea_".

She descended the stairs with HG behind her assuring her Gloria was fine. Myka didn't know whether to go out and find her or wait for her return.

"Let's have lunch," HG said without any concern and Myka didn't like it. Myka paced the hallway while HG gathered the lunch Leena had prepared before she left. She deftly placed a plate with the sandwich out for Myka because she knew she had to get back soon.

Myka heard Gloria's car pulling up outside and peeked through the curtain. She seemed ok so Myka went back into the dining room not to arouse any suspicion.

She sat down at the place where HG had placed the sandwich and iced tea and began eating it to give the appearance of things as usual. Gloria came into the doorway.

"Well, hello girls. How is everyone?" she asked with exuberance.

"Good, thanks," Myka said with her mouth half full.

"I got your medicine, Helena. You can take it after you eat," she said and then noticed there was nothing in front of the patient. No plate, no glass, no food.

"Thank you, Gloria," HG said smiling because she could see Myka was nervous and she thought it was adorable.

"Helena, aren't you eating anything?" the nurse asked.

"Oh, I nibbled on something before," Helena said just as Myka put the iced tea to her mouth.

Myka choked at the innuendo and actually sprayed the contents of her mouth out over the table. Terribly embarrassed, she jumped up and covered her mouth and went to wipe up the spill.

"Are you OK, darling?" HG asked not moving a muscle as if she had orchestrated the response.

Myka saw the impish look in her eyes. She was purposely toying with Myka and enjoying it! The smile was nothing short of mischievous.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm fine. Did you get lost, Gloria?" Myka asked trying to volley back the teasing.

"You know, it was the darnedest thing. I got to the pharmacy fine but on the way back, the GPS took me all the way around. It must have been the satellite because all of a sudden, it rerouted me and I was back here in no time. Darn technology," she said perplexed.

"Imagine that!" HG said and Myka stared at her.

"You are incorrigible," Myka said quietly as Gloria left the room.

"Darling, I just didn't want her returning too soon," HG pleaded as if it made all the sense in the world.

"Well, I will not let that woman give you any stickers today!" Myka replied.

"I've already gotten my incentive," the Brit said slowly making Myka blush.

Myka couldn't finish her sandwich and was couldn't decide if HG should be hailed for her actions or reprimanded. Myka was amazed at the mixed feelings she could feel at once about her.

Gloria came back into the room and dispensed the new medication. "Did she behave while I was away?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, Myka, do tell," HG goaded her friend mercilessly.

"She …," and Myka stopped. What could she possible say?

"Claudia sent some work home for her but I told her not to do anything unless you Ok'd it," was all Myka could think of.

"I would like you to wait until at least tomorrow, Helena. Let that antibiotic do its work. Does that sound reasonable?" the nurse asked and Helena was in too good a mood to argue.

"Certainly," she said and caught the attention of both women.

"Well, I better get back to work," Myka said and got ready to leave.

"This has been great fun, I hope we get to do this again soon," HG said lightly.

"Yes, Agent Bering, I think Helena really enjoyed having you for lunch," Gloria said.

"Indeed I did, Myka. Indeed I did." Helena grinned.


	22. Rules Are Meant to be Broken

You have been great to hang in there - hope this wraps it up.  
>Had no idea this would be so long - so hope this does it. If not, do tell - I always appreciate your feedback.<br>So many of you have been great with the feedback and comments.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22 <strong>**Rules are Meant to be Broken**

The agents gathered after dinner in the dining room for a meeting with Mrs. Frederic. She wanted to update them on the Regents' meeting among other things. Based on what Artie had presented to them, they were happy with the bio bracelets and wanted HG to incorporate them into the Agents' standard gear when on dangerous missions or staying alone in the Warehouse.

They had also approved Artie's request for an official commendation for HG based on her outstanding performance in Nebraska. It meant her position was upgraded to full agent. Mrs. Frederic saw this as a huge step in HG's reentry into the Warehouse and it was easy for the agents to tell their boss was pleased.

Even Artie, who was business as usual right after the meeting mentioned that in spite of HG having so few stickers on the Warehouse sticker sheets – she had done an outstanding job. Though she thanked Mrs. Frederic and Artie, she seemed nonplus about it all. It wasn't until she noticed Myka's face beaming with pride did she take any real interest.

Claudia too, was praised for her contribution on her work with the bio bracelet programming and she took this as her opportunity to say that HG and she were working on incorporating GPS technology into the bracelets and that HG had already managed to work on an app that could be used to work on a GPS system remotely. This passed as boring news at best to the non tech people in the room except for one person who was within earshot of the update.

When asked by Mrs. Frederic for an update on how she was feeling, HG replied '_ready to return to work_,' but her boss knew the protocol. When the meeting adjourned, Mrs. Frederic asked HG to stay and talk with her. It was the first time her fellow agents did not worry for her.

* * *

><p>"Agent Wells, I want to personally thank you for your actions in Nebraska. It proved to me that you have great potential as a Warehouse Agent and are on the right track. It also showed me that you took in what I said about relationships especially with Agent Nielsen and I appreciate that you went above and beyond in proving your loyalty to him and the Warehouse," she said positively.<p>

HG smiled modestly and thanked her boss.

"Now about your visit with the prisoners," she continued and HG was taken aback but didn't utter a word.

"You are not to take things into your own hands again like that, is that understood?" the woman asked.

"Understood," HG responded knowing this would take great effort because if Mrs. F asked her if she had to do it all over again, would she still do it – the answer would be yes. But the Sage purposely did not ask that question because she knew what HG would say.

"Now I would like to speak to your nurse. Would you ask her to come in here, please," Mrs. Frederic asked Helena.

* * *

><p>HG joined the agents in the living room and told Gloria that Mrs. F wanted to see her.<p>

"Official commendation! Nice job, HG. I am pretty sure Warehouse Rules state that the one who receives the award, buys dinner tomorrow for her fellow agents," Pete said.

"Warehouse Rules?" Claudia asked.

"Oh, yes _official _Warehouse Rules," Pete confirmed.

"What do the Warehouse Rules say about paying off your bets because you owe me big," Claudia demanded.

"For what? _Large and in Charge_ is still here," he reminded her.

"You two are not betting on her, are you? " HG asked with inquisitiveness.

"I took you, HG," Claudia said smugly.

"I would have taken you, HG but she called it," Pete said apologetically.

"What is it that you are betting, dare I ask?" the subject probed.

"Who would last the week, you know. Would she quit or would you succumb to her," Claudia answered.

"That's so silly," HG chided them but they were undeterred.

"I tried to tell them," Myka the mature one said and Helena smiled in what they mistook as her agreement.

"Pete, you might as well prepare your concession speech now," HG said proudly and Claudia jumped up from her chair.

"You may have _Large and in Charge_ but I've got D_ark with a Bark_," Claudia attempted an equivalent for HG.

"That's pathetic. And hey, they're both here so I have not lost yet," Pete shot back.

"Yet, Mr. Lattimer, yet," HG smiled knowingly.

Gloria reentered the room after updating Mrs. Frederic on how well HG was doing.

"Hey, Nurse Brown, could you take a look at this," Pete asked when she returned showing her a cut on his arm. "It looks red," he said sounding all of five.

"I'll get some Neosporin for it, Pete," she said and then stopped and looked directly at HG who was sitting comfortably next to Myka on the couch.

"I want to see you in the kitchen," she said in a tone that reminded each of them of the tone their mothers used when they were in trouble.

"Oh, oh, HG- now what did you do?" Pete said because he was rooting for the nurse. He was not going to do Claudia's chores for a week without a fight.

"Mr. Lattimer, I do not like what you're implying. I am sure it's for my medicine," HG said unconvincingly because she too, heard that tone.

Myka watched as HG got off the couch and followed the nurse into the kitchen. Claudia immediately ran to the door to eavesdrop but Myka called her back.

"You're no fun, Myka," the younger woman complained but did as she was told.

* * *

><p>"Do you want to change my bandage?" HG said in a voice dripping with cooperation but the nurse was not fooled by it.<p>

"What I want to do, I am not allowed to do by my nurses' code of ethics and because I think I would hurt your arm if I put you over my knee," the woman said with the first hint of frustration.

"I beg your pardon?" HG said resentfully at the very thought.

"Did you tamper with the GPS in my car today, Helena?" the nurse asked having put the event together with what she heard in the meeting. She may not have understood the technology but she heard who did.

HG was surprised that Gloria had put that all together and so quickly. That actually impressed her and she couldn't help but tell her.

"That was very good use of deduction, Gloria. Very good, indeed," HG said avoiding the question.

"Did you?" the woman asked.

"Yes, I did," the Brit said truthfully. And then Helena stood there looking at the woman who had just confronted her.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" HG asked to break the silence that filled the room.

"I would like you to come to terms with the fact that the world does not bend to your rules, Helena," the woman said but HG didn't quite get it and it showed on her face.

"I do not play by the same rules that everyone else seems to accept. I take charge, I get things done," HG explained with as much patience as she could.

"Doing as you please is not taking charge, Agent Wells," the woman replied and even though her tone was gentle, HG felt admonished.

"Why did you do it?" Gloria asked calmly.

"I was testing the GPS application for some equipment I am working on," HG said quickly and the nurse looked at her over her glasses. Helena detested the way this woman saw right through her.

"I wanted to have lunch alone with Agent Bering," she finally let out.

"And you didn't think to ask me? Instead of suggesting I take my time, you sent me on a wild goose chase. Tsk, tsk, Helena," the RN said shaking her head.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked again because she really didn't know. She was not truly sorry, she was not saying she wouldn't do it again and yet she knew something was expected.

"You didn't do it because you thought I left without saying goodbye at the hospital, did you?" the nurse asked remembering what HG had said before she left. It hit a raw nerve.

"Don't be ridiculous! What do I care if you leave without saying goodbye?" HG lied using the present tense.

"Helen, I left you a note …," she tried.

"Yes, I know. A note!" the agent said dismissively.

"OK, listen to me, Helena. I left that night because I had to go home and pack. I knew I was going to see you the next morning because they had asked me to be here this week with you," Gloria explained and her words were soothing. "But you didn't know that so I'm sorry it caused you any concern."

How was it that this woman always seemed to get to the heart of the matter so quickly? Helena felt better that she understood now and that the nurse had not as she feared, just left.

"OK, fine. But now what do you want me to do?" HG asked.

"Well, you could apologize, Helena," Gloria pointed out the obvious.

"I'm sorry," she said almost convincingly but the nurse felt it was cursory.

"Helena, sit down," the woman suggested. "It's been my experience that the harder someone's head is, the harder something happen to them. They're protecting themselves from something happening again to them. Something bad. They don't trust anyone. They always gotta be in charge because they're _afraid_," and HG shot out of her chair at the word but the woman was prepared. She reached out and touched HG's left arm and nodded her head to sit back down.

"You don't have to share anything with me, Helena. But I will share with you that I am a person you can trust, OK?"

It was too much emotion for Helena. This woman had just washed away any veneer HG had built over the years and the truth of her words was like ice against an unprotected ego. Gloria watched Helena's back stiffen as she struggled to push painful memories away and hide her vulnerabilities. She watched her until a calmness returned in those ebony eyes and her breathing slowed.

"Now why don't you join your friends and I'll ask Leena to get you some tea?" she offered and bent over and hugged her patient.

* * *

><p>Helena walked into the other room and Myka immediately could see something had happened. She knew HG was upset somewhere in that head of hers.<p>

"Are you ok?" she asked her.

"Yes I am fine, thanks Myka. I dare say our Mrs. Frederic is apparently not the only sage we have in our presence," and Myka knew exactly whom she was speaking about.

"I heard that Agent Wells," Mrs. Frederic said in the closest thing that could be called teasing for her.

The agents gathered in the living room as Artie walked Mrs. Frederic to her car.

They settled into their usual places. Myka and HG on the couch, Pete in the chair with the remote and Claudia at the end of the couch near him trying to gain control of the remote.

"Here you go, Agent Lattimer, one band aide with Neosporin for that cut," Gloria said as she gently applied the bandage to his cut.

Artie was back in the room. "OK, listen up everyone. I've calculated your stickers. Pete, you are getting your extra vacation day – you're off tomorrow. Claudia, here's your one of a kind tool kit," he said tossing it through the air to her. She squealed in delight. Imagine the fun she could have taking the computers apart now.

"HG, considering the week you've had, I would say you have earned more than enough stickers to get your reward," he continued.

"Artie, you never listed anything for HG. Remember, you didn't think she'd get that far?" Claudia pointed out hoping he would feel a little guilty.

"Right," he said without an ounce of it. "Well, I know what Agent Wells wants more than anything," and both Myka and HG thought in unison, '_I bet you don't_.'

"Agent Wells, you can return to the Warehouse tomorrow but only for a few hours. You've been cleared by your nurse," Artie said.

It wasn't the thing HG wanted more than anything else – but it was a close second. What she wanted more than anything else was seated right next to her. And if she had been cleared for work, surely she was cleared for extracurricular activities.

As if reading her mind though, Gloria looked right at her and said, "That does not mean you can overdo it, OK, Helena?"

"Hey, if HG is coming back to work, does that mean you're leaving Gloria?" Pete asked anxiously because his bet was riding on her making it through the week.

"Nurse Brown will be leaving soon but she won't be going too far," Artie announced and HG stared at the woman. "Gloria will be working with Doctor Calder and will be close by. She's joining the Warehouse staff," Artie continued.

Helena was confused by the emotions that were coming at her. She was sorry that Gloria was leaving the B&B but happy she would not be so far away.

"I will be here the rest of the week so you're not gonna get rid of me that fast," she said to the group.

"Oh, good cause I don't think this cut is healing right," Pete said and the woman smiled at him.

"Excited about coming back to work," Myka asked HG.

"I am indeed," the Brit answered.

"You have to take it easy though, OK?" Myka

"Yes, I'm gonna," were the words out of the Brits mouth and everyone in the room caught it but Myka was the first to comment.

"You're _gonna_?" she asked her proper friend?

"Pardon?" HG asked.

"You just said you're '_gonna_' take it easy," Myka said.

"I did no such thing," the Brit protested indignantly. But she was met with a room full of protests.

"No, dude, you did. You used slang. OMG WTF, HG?" Claudia said laughing.

"I have no idea what you are attempting to convey in those acronyms, dear child, but I assure you my knowledge of etymology and pure breeding would preclude me from using slang of any sort," HG said as if defending her birthright.

"That's it! I win!" Pete declared and Claudia was full of protests.

"No Claud, forget it. Gloria affected HG so much she's copying her words. That's proof – I win!" Pete declared with enthusiasm.

"That is simply ridiculous, Mr. Lattimer. _A slip of the tongue_ is not affirmation that a person has been converted to ill ways," HG huffed and the arguing continued.

Myka leaned over to Helena and whispered; "Now I don't think I could disagree more, Helena." and smiled so mischievously that Helena forgot all about declaring her innocence and the bet and the fact that anyone else was in the room.

She could not stop thinking about Myka's innuendo. _Slip of the tongue_, indeed.


	23. Epilogue

A few of you asked me to tie things up before I ended this story and so I have attemtped to do this here.  
>Thanks for all the comments, feedback, error catching, suggestions, etc. It has all been so helpful.<br>Thanks to those who stuck around for so long on this journey with me. Merci

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

That night, Gloria reflected on how much she had enjoyed her brief stay at the B&B and how very fond she was of the agents, most especially Helena. She felt an unusual affinity towards her. She could not reconcile why this beautiful, brilliant, accomplished woman seemed to be struggling to find her way in the world. It didn't make sense and yet, it was a gut feeling she could not ignore. She was grateful for many reasons to have the opportunity to work with Dr. Calder, the least of which meant she could keep an eye on Helena.

She went up to her room after all the agents retired for the evening. She told HG two things before she went to bed; one - she was not to over exert herself or she'd rescind her OK for HG to return to work and two -she would change her bandage in the morning before she left.

Gloria got up in the middle of the night and went downstairs for a cup of tea. It was on her way back to her room that she heard the distinct sound of HG's voice crying out to her deity in what the nurse knew to be moans of ecstasy.

"_Good Lord, did I not make myself clear to her_?" she thought. "_I would have thought Mr. Lattimer would have more sense_," she continued her musings. With those thoughts she went back to bed.

The next morning, she rose early and set to change HG's bandages before she returned to the Warehouse. She heard Pete's voice downstairs and presumed it would be ok to disturb Helena. She knocked softly and when HG told her to enter she did – with her usual exuberance.

"Well, good morning Helena. How are you as if I need to ask," she said cryptically and it was lost on HG.

Not even glancing at the bed, she set her medical supplies down on the table in the corner of the room.

"Agent Wells, if last night is an indication of how you are gonna follow my orders about resting, you are in a heap of trouble," she said as she laid out the bandage and ointments.

"Whatever do you mean?" HG asked as she sat up in bed.

"I overheard you escapade last night and while I do not normally pry into my patients' evening activities, I specifically told you not to overdo it," she reminded her.

"I promise you Gloria, I did _none_ of the work," HG said salaciously.

Gloria smiled thinking that she could believe Pete to be an attentive lover. She gathered the things and walked over to HG to tend her arm.

"Well, let's hope Agent Lattimer was as easy on your arm as he is on your eyes," she kidded.

"Are you bloody mad, woman?" HG said laughing. "Agent Lattimer?"

"Well, yes. I wasn't eavesdropping Helena. The entire house would have heard you if they were up. You're not exactly quiet," the nurse teased. "Now I do wish Agent Bering was here so I could show her how to help you with this bandage," she mused.

"Your wish is granted, madam," HG smiled devilishly as she pulled back the covers to reveal the sleeping body next to her.

"Myka darling, do wake up. Nurse Brown would like to instruct you on how to care for me. Although I dare say you need no further instruction in that regard," HG said full of mischief.

And she waited to see who would have the bigger surprise on her face when their eyes met. Myka shot up grabbing at the sheets to pull up over her and uttered not once but several times, "Uh". This was more than the nurse said for the first few seconds. She had assumed it was Pete in the bed given his comment about seeing HG naked. But the sight of Myka there made a lot of sense when she thought about it. In fact, it also explained a lot of things.

"_Lunch alone, _eh Helena?" she asked dispelling HG's lie from the night before.

"Good morning, Agent Bering. You must be exhausted! " the nurse said and she could see the blush bloom in Myka's face. "If you're not too sleepy, I'd like you to watch me do this so you can help Helena do it tomorrow."

Myka coughed and pushed the hair back off her face making every attempt to appear nonchalant. She grabbed a robe and put it on and came to the other side of the bed. The nurse removed the bandage to inspect the wound.

"Why Helena, it looks much improved. Must be that boost to your immune system you received," the nurse said. Helena grinned but Myka just bit her lip.

The nurse instructed her on how to apply the ointment and the new bandage. Myka watched intently to make sure she'd know how to do it.

"I am leaving you in very good hands I'd say, Agent Wells," the nurse smiled kindly.

"Oh I assure you, it's not just her hands that are very good," HG said unabashedly.

* * *

><p>"Take good care of her, Agent Bering," the nurse instructed as she left for her new job later that morning. "And just call me if she gives you any trouble," she added winking at Myka.<p>

"Really madam, have you no faith in my ability to follow rules," HG said feigning insult.

"I have all the faith in the world, Helena…..," and the agent beamed at the praise too quickly, "….that you will break them," the nurse finished.

"Geez, what do I do if this cut doesn't heal because it's still looking red," inquired Pete who was really concerned about the nurses' absence.

"Not to worry, Pete. I'll be back next week," Gloria said to them all. "With flu shots!"

They all moaned in unison at the thought, except HG. She looked forward to her new friend's return. She would wait until then to tell her no bloody way was she giving her a needle.


End file.
